Gracias, amor mio
by Hyorin Tokiya
Summary: Bella es una niña consentida, mimada y rica que pierde todo por un error con alguien sexy y de unos radientes ojos verdes por lo tanto no tiene de otra que trabaja de bailarina exotica,espero que les guste tanto como mi primer fi
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

_**Gracias, amor…mío.**_

**1.- ¡Lo quiero todo!**

**(Dedicado a Tony un amigo que aprecio mucho, XoXo)**

**Bella POV**

Esa mañana que desperté en mi enorme cama con sabanas de seda pensé que iba a ser un día totalmente perfecto, desde luego todo en mi era perfecto, mi vida, mis amigas, hasta mi familia rica… si rica, mis padres manejaban una compañía de venta de derivados del petróleo y mi madre se dedicaba a los diseños de arquitectura moderna, ella eran tan talentosa que pronto se hizo famosa en este trabajo y gente famosa comenzó a contratarla; mi querido hermano Jasper era mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol americano de nuestra preparatoria, el estaba en su último año, justo como yo, mi madre solo nos decía que no echáramos a perder nuestra vida con tonterías y que nos dedicáramos a estudiar para heredar la fortuna de la familia y que en un futuro nos dedicáramos a sus trabajos pero yo no estaba ni segura de que iba a hacer mañana mucho menos me pongan a pensar en que voy a hacer dentro de…, digamos 5 años, yo solo vivía en el presente y vivía mi vida superficialmente porque así es como no enseñaron a vivir, a base de dinero, sabes que todos son tus amigos y puedes tener todo lo que quieras.

Me puse un vestido de Oscar de la renta, claro sencillo para llamar la atención solo lo suficiente y mis tacones Jimmy Choo, con mi diadema de Tiffany.

-ya me voy a la escuela, mama; nos vemos- le dije mientras tomaba las llaves de mi Audi R8 Spyder planteado **(N/a: es que en plateado los autos se ven más cool.)**

-y tu hermano, dile que baje o llegara tarde- me dijo mi madre, a lo que solo torcí los ojos odiaba que me diera ordenes y ella lo sabía.

-no lo sé, y el ya esta grandecito como para que sepa a qué hora debe ir a la escuela, nos vemos- le dije molesta mientras cerraba las grandes puertas con diseños italianos de mi gran mansión en New York, pronto llegue a los portones de mi escuela me estacione en mi lugar reservado, claro que cuando llegue a las puertas de la escuela me esperaban mis **Maps** (**M**ejores **a**migas **p**or **s**iempre), Jessica, Leah y Kate, claro todas de familia de dinero, populares y porristas, como yo; que era la capitana del equipo de porristas.

-Hola, Bells, te ves totalmente increíble hoy- me dijo con una sonrisa falsa Jessica.

-y que no me veo increíble siempre, hay Jess, a veces pienso que dentro de tu cabeza tienes solo cacahuates, vamos chicas- les dije mientras Jessica se reía como tonta y nos seguía, a veces pensaba que yo dejaba que estas pobres tontas me siguieran porque sin mí no sabrían ni la clave de su casillero, que es la fecha de su cumpleaños.

-Hola, hermosa- me dijo Jasper mientras llegaba a nuestro lado.

-hola flojo, hasta que hora piensas dormir, a la otra no te voy a cubrir en tus borracheras y escapadas de noche a las fiestas de tus amigos- le dije con voz macabra, porque el sabia que me debía un gran favor.

-Por favor hermanita, mira para recompensarte te llevare a una fiesta increíble esta noche junto con tus amigas, claro si ellas quieren, ¿o no chicas?- les dijo Jasper con voz insinuante, odio cuando mi hermano hace eso; el coquetear con otras chicas frente a mí.

-claro iremos- dijeron las chicas a coro.

-bien no tienes otra opción que aceptar, anda Bella, solo serán unas horas fuera- me dijo Jasper con cara maliciosa.

-está bien, pero tendremos que regresar pronto, de acuerdo, no quiero a mama fastidiándome en la mañana- le dije con tono mandadero.

-claro, por favor nada va salir mal, ¿qué puede salir mal?- Dijo Jasper en tono sabelotodo.

Ya en camino a la fiesta, no estaba tan segura de lo que iba a hacer, porque era una fiesta y entre semana, sabía que tenía prohibido ir a fiestas entre semana, pero aun así fui porque… bueno solo por el solo hecho que me provocaba el saber que estaba desafiando a mis padres y otra vez estaba haciendo lo que se me daba la gana. Al llegar a la fiesta no me cabían dudas de que este era mi lugar, ¡Me encantan las fiestas! Pronto comencé a probar de distintas bebidas preparadas, por lo que pronto acabe totalmente borracha y sin saber bien ni que estaba haciendo, lo único que supe es que todos estaban aclamando las estupideces que estaba haciendo como el besarme con una de mis mejores amigas (no sabía ni con cual) y el subirme a la barra con mi vestido muy ajustado y corto para bailar, claro que casi me caigo; a lo lejos divise mi nueva diversión un chico bailando con varias chicas, él desde lejos se veía que era un total bombón, su cabello de un hermoso tono cobrizo y una cara que a pesar de que no distinguía muy bien sabia que este chico tenía una cara muy atractiva; me acerque al chico y trabe mis brazos alrededor de sus cuello hasta ese momento note lo alto que era ya que para que el me besara me tuvo que alzar un poco… _ESPERA, me estoy besando con alguien que ni conozco, naa ya que se le hace; _pensé mientras me seguía besando con este chico que me tenia estrechamente apretada contra él, no supe ni como logre llegar con él hasta su casa…, no sabía ni donde estaba el caso es que seguía besándome con este chico y que quería mas de él, que me tocara de todas las maneras posibles, porque lo quería y siempre obtenía lo que quería por mas difícil que fuera lo que quiera, siempre lo obtenía; pronto sentí como él me despojaba de mi ropa para besar cada parte de mi piel recién descubierta, lo que me hizo retorcerme entres sus brazos, pronto sentí que sucedía algo mas pero ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, por lo que solo supe cuando termino y caía totalmente noqueada, probablemente algo que le pusieron a la bebida, lo que siempre recordare es como este chico me estrechaba contra su cuerpo haciéndome sentir amada, cosa que mis padres nunca me habían dado en toda mi vida más que dinero por eso yo consideraba que el amor era cuánto dinero podían darte y si era poco era que no te amaban en realidad, por eso a la mayoría de los hombres los rechazaba porque nunca me daba lo que quería, que era el amor verdadero ellos lo único que me daban era su dinero que solo me entretenía por un momento y luego terminaba aburriéndome de ellos y los desechaba como si fueran objetos porque eso eran para mi, nada más que objetos que me son útiles por un tiempo, porque para ellos también era eso, algo que les poda servir para ganar popularidad.

Bueno lo único que supe después de despertar es quién era yo, lo demás no sabía ni que hacia aquí que no era mi habitación y que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, pronto sentí ganas de vomitar por lo que solo tome una toalla que se encontraba en el suelo y corrí a una puerta abierta donde deduje que era el baño, claro regrese todo lo de la noche anterior, después de bajar el baño con mi contenido estomacal decidí lavarme la cara para lograr despertar, cuando estaba segura de estar consiente regrese a la habitación donde estaba una increíblemente apuesto hombre acostado, a mi parecer él era un ángel que me había condenado, entonces recordé que debía ir a la escuela pero casi me da un infarto al ver la hora era casi las 9:30 am, marcaba un reloj digital en la mesita de noche, tome rápidamente mi ropa y me la puse rápidamente, pero estuve como loca buscando mi bolso y mis zapatos, los encontré regados en el pasillo de camino a la habitación, de mi bolso saque solo una servilleta que traía para de una mesa cercana tomar una pluma y escribir: _"Lo siento mucho, B."_, regrese a la habitación para dejarlo a un lado de la cama cuando el estiro su mano y se cerró en torno a la mía, yo en un inicio me asuste porque pensé que se había despertado pero en realidad era un reflejo y él seguía dormido, al tratar de zafar su mano izquierda de la mía note un anillo casualmente puesto en el dedo corazón, lo cual quería decir por la forma del anillo que el tenia puesto, ¡QUE EL ESTBA CASADO!, no puede ser, aparte de ser mi primera vez lo había sido un casado y borracha para acabarla de amolar **(N/a: esto en México por lo que yo se quiere decir como que para empeorar una situación si de por sí ya difícil)**, tenía mucha suerte si mis padres no me asesinaban, pero claro ellos no tenia porque enterarse, me dije a mi misma, deje silenciosamente la servilleta con una más significativa disculpa y me fui de ahí definitivamente; tome un taxi que me llevo directo a mi casa, al llegar a la puerta de la mansión supe que mis padres aun no llegaban porque no estaban sus autos, respire de alivio; le pague rápidamente al taxi y me metí rápidamente a la casa, subí rápidamente las escaleras y mirando detrás de mí como criminal, por lo que no note ni cuando choque con Jasper que iba bajando.

-Por dios Bella, apestas a bar y a no sé que mas, date un baño rápido porque me acaba de hablar papa dice que no tarda en llegar, anda muévete- me dijo casi empujándome a mi habitación, pero algo más me preocupaba.

-pero y la escuela, sabrán que no fui hoy y, ¿Por qué tú no estás en la escuela?- le dije parándome en seco inmediatamente sospechando.

-Bueno como eres preguntona, mira yo llame a la escuela y dije que teníamos un virus o algo parecido por lo que no íbamos ir hasta mañana- me dijo rápidamente mientras me arrojaba dentro de mi habitación.

-Por favor, no se te ocurrió algo más imaginativo para mentir, ahora sé porque yo siempre te cubro tu no sirves para mentir- le dije mientras sonreía.

-Ah todavía que te hago el favor, te quejas- me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-A veces eres demasiado dramático Jasper- le dije a través de la puerta antes de bañarme rápidamente; claro basto decir a mama y papa que nos habíamos sentido mal para que se creyeran la razón por la que no fuimos a la escuela, las semanas pasaron como si fueran aire porque literalmente en este tipo de sociedad tan superficial nada era más importante que el dinero, aunque en estos días me había sentido mal y no era normal en mi, el que me enfermera pero pronto los síntomas que presentaba me empezaron a parecer muy conocidos, fui a una farmacia cercana y compre una prueba de embarazo, al regresar a casa casi corrí al baño de mi habitación para realizar la prueba, seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra y cinco minutos después, conteniendo la respiración vi el pequeño signo de positivo en el cuadrito de la prueba _(+)_, se me cayo el alma a los pies al ver como ese pequeño aparato blanco me causo tal terror, estaba embarazada; no puede ser, que yo recuerde nunca paso nad…, espera, empecé a hacer un recuento de mis locuras de los últimos dos meses… y entonces me llego el recuerdo como un cachetada y bien merecida para colmo, aquella fiesta en la cual me encontré con el chico sexy, que ni siquiera supe ni como se llamaba; dios mío, mi madre me iba a asesinar, no sabía ni siquiera que iba a hacer de mi vida mucho menos de un pequeño ser que ahora probablemente dependería de mi.

-Dios y ahora qué demonios hare- me dije a mi misma, mientras me soltaba a llorar desconsolada arrojando la prueba hasta el otro lado de la habitación, no podía ser que hubiera echado a perder mi vida en solo unos minutos, escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse pero en ese momento no me importo ni quién era, entonces sentí una manos en mi espalda dándome apoyo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella?, no llores sabes que te ayudare en lo que sea- me dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, yo solo enterré mi cabeza en su hombro para seguir llorando desconsoladamente.

-que estoy… embarazada…eso es lo que pasa- le dije entre sollozos, entonces su abrazo se volvió más fuerte.

-te apoyare bella, no importa lo que pase, siempre estar ahí para ti- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

- es que temo que papa y mama…- comenzó a decirle pero me dio mas tristeza terminarla, porque sabía que podía pasarme una vez que mis padres se enteraran y claro el clásico: _"te lo dije"_ de mi madre.

-yo te apoyare aunque papa y mama no lo hagan, no me importa lo que me digan, tu eres mi hermana y aunque a veces no te soporto sigues siendo mi familia- me dijo Jasper con determinación.

- lo que no se es como hare para que no se enteren- le dije en un susurro.

-bella, sabes que tarde o temprano se tendrán que enterar, pero eso ya lo dejo a tu juicio cuando quieras decírselos yo estaré ahí para apoyarte- me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias Jasper eres un hermano genial- le dije con una sonrisa, sabía que tenía que deshacerme de la prueba de embarazo para que mama no la viera, por lo que la metí en una caja de metal pequeña que tenía en mi buro de noche, sabía que mi madre nunca metería las narices en mis cosas; después de todo ese ataque emocional era hora de ir a dormir pero ni siquiera sabía cómo le haría con la noticia que acababa de entrar en mi cabeza, claro me quede toda la noche despierta dando vueltas en la cama, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de ir a la escuela, me comencé a preparar rápidamente sin prestar atención a lo que me ponía, solo algo simple como unos jeans y una blusa, junto con unos flats, mientras conducía de camino a la escuela seguía pensando todavía en mi… bebe, aun no podía pensar en mi misma como madre, pero tenía que hacer algo por mi hijo; al llegar a la escuela las chicas me esperaban ansiosas.

-Bella, tienes que ir a una fiesta esta noche va ser increíble- me dijo Kate con un enorme sonrisa.

-no puede hoy mis padres van a estar en casa por lo que no puede escaparme sin que se den cuenta- le dije mecánicamente y de hecho era verdad, mi madre cuando estaba en casa era como un general nada se le escapa, por eso me preocupaba este embarazo y lo difícil que sería el ocultarlo de mi madre.

- por favor Bella, te has escapado otras veces no me salgas con esas jaladas- me dijo Leah molesta.

-si Leah voy a salir con una de esas una y otra vez, pero que digo si tu eres experta en jaladas mas con todos los chicos de basquetbol no, metete en tus asuntos, déjenme en paz- les dije molesta mientras me iba a clase; demonios ya estaba empezando con los cambios de humor o era solo porque no había dormido nada o porque tenía unos terribles antojos de comida chatarra pero yo misma me castigaba porque no debía comerlos sino mi cuerpo empezaría a engordar.

-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo te va?- me dijo Jasper mientras comía de una bolsa de papas fritas.

-bien, solo que no dormí nada anoche pensando en… el asunto, ya sabes- le dije mientras le quitaba las papas de su mano y comenzaba a comerlas.

-Hey esta bien que estés en ese asunto pero… esas papas son mías- me dijo con gesto divertido mientras comía.

-cállate, tienes que soportarme con todo y asunto, anda vamos a clases- le dije mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla.

Claro las clases resultaron un real fastidio en mi estado actual: fastidiada; me apresure a llegar a casa al terminar las porque tenía muchos antojos y no iba a flaquear en frente de mis amigas, claro me devore casi todo el escondite de dulces de Jasper, tal vez se enojaría, dos semanas después de enterarme de mi embarazo al fin me gradué de la preparatoria con muchas recomendaciones a becas universitarias, por suerte mi madre aun no sabía nada de mi bebe, pero un día después de que nos graduáramos Jasper y yo, sucedió algo que no me esperaba, al regresar de ir de compras con mis amigas mi madre me llamo desde la sala de estar, preocupada me acerque hasta que vi que mis padres estaban con caras muy serias.

-sí, mama que sucede- le dije con una radiante sonrisa tratando de parecer relajada por mi bien y el de mi hijo.

-pues no sé, dímelo tu- me dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a mí y me entrego mi prueba de embarazo.

-eso no te incumbe y estaba entre mis cosas, ¿Qué buscabas entre mis cosas?- le dije molesta mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-pues un broche que te había prestado y con que me encuentro, CON QUE MI HIJA DE 17 AÑOS ESTA EMBARAZADA, TAL VES DEBA DECIR EL TE LO DIJE- me grito mi mama, eso me hizo derramar lagrimas porque esto es precisamente lo que me temía que pasara y para colmo no estaba Jasper conmigo porque él me dijo que había salido en una cita con una estupenda chica que había conocido en un juego de futbol; perfecto mi día no podía estar más fantástico.

-P...p...perdón, mama, no quise decepcionarte- le dije con tristeza y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hija es que tenía en la cabeza, dime quien fue el imbécil que te hizo esto- me dijo de repente mi papa molesto.

- ni siquiera sé quien es- le dije en un susurro muy bajo, avergonzada.

-perdón que dijiste- me dijo mi padre perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-QUE NI SIQUIERA SE QUIEN ES, ESBA TAN BORRACHA QUE NO SUPE NI CON QUIEN ME FUI Y EN DONDE ESTABA, CONTENTOS- le grite con enojo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue sentir la cachetada que me dio mi madre, quien también estaba llorando.

-quiero que abortes, bella- me soltó mi padre de repente.

-NO, yo no voy a matar a mi hijo él no tiene la culpa de mis errores- les dije firmemente.

-entonces ya no eres parte de esta familia- me dijo mi padre mientras me daba la espalada, sabía que estaba sola, ya no era la nena de papi.

-Isabella, por favor quiero que te vayas de esta casa, ahora- me dijo mi madre firmemente.

-eso es lo que quieres- le dije con un susurro.

-si yo no crie a una hija que me decepcionara como tú lo has hecho- me dijo con voz neutra.

-AH, ENTONCES SIENTO NO SER LA HIJA DE CATALOGO QUE PIDIERON PARA QUE FUERA PERFECTA- les grite mientras subía a mi habitación y tomaba unas maletas para empacar parte de mi ropa, tome mi Laptop, mi bolso, mi mp3 y mi móvil, Salí rápidamente de la casa y toma las llaves de mi auto si me iba a ir me iba a llevar su "amor", que fue mi auto al cumplir 16 años, conduje sin rumbo durante una hora, hasta que llegue a una cafetería cerca del centro de la ciudad, tome un café y compre un periódico para buscar un departamento a algo así, para poder vivir mientras encontraba como mantenerme y claro buscar con más calma un empleo, encontré un sito en el periódico en el que pedían poco dinero por renta por lo que inmediatamente fui a la dirección que marcaba en el anuncio me recibió una anciano amargado, solo me dio las llaves en cuanto le entregue el poco dinero en efectivo que tenía en mi bolso (por suerte tenía algo guardado), entre con mis dos maletas al cuartucho que ahora tenía como hogar, solo tenía una mesa para cuatro personas que con mucho esfuerzo se podía mantener en pie y una pequeña cocina y una cama individual; solté mis maletas en la entrada y me senté en una de las sillas mientras subía mis piernas para que mis rodillas quedaran a cerca de mi barbilla de modo que me apoye ahí, mientras tomaba mi bolso para sacar mi móvil donde vi que tenía dos mensajes nuevos, el primero era de Kate:

"_Feliz cumpleaños, bella; espero que estés bien en donde sea que te encuentres"_, su mensaje me saco de onda entonces consulte el calendario eran precisamente las 2:00 am por lo que oficialmente era 13 de septiembre, wow que feliz cumple para mi ahora era una adulta tenía 18 años y para celebrarlo me corrían de casa al enterarse de que estaba embarazada, G-E-N-I-A-L; decidí leer el otro mensaje era de … Jasper: _"por favor bella, ¿Dónde estás?, solo regrese a casa y me encontré a mama llorando y papa refunfuñando acerca de la mala crianza de los hijos y no sé que mas y por más que grite tu nombre y te busque no estaba y entonces mama me suela que te corrieron de casa, por favor dime donde estas, lo siento por no estar ahí para ti, perdóname",_ volví a llorar después de leer ese mensaje porque sé que mi hermano me quería pero ahora mismo quería estar sola; _"Jasper, estoy bien por ahora, solo déjame sola ahora digamos que no me siento muy bien… emocionalmente quiero decir, bueno nos vemos"_ le conteste rápidamente; deje el celular en la mesa y me fui a dormir para imaginar que todo esto era un sueño malo solamente eso, ¿Cómo mi vida perfecta pudo cambiar tanto?, mientras caía en un sueño profundo sentí como las amargas lagrimas descendían por mis mejillas mientras escuchaba como el móvil sonaba indicándome con el timbre que era Jasper, mejor para él era no saber nada de mí.

**Buuueno, pues aquí estoy con un nuevo fic que espero que les guste tanto como mi otro fic "El ángel que deje ir", como ****siempre le agradezco a dios por darme una familia tan genial que siempre me inspira y a veces me apoya para seguir escribiendo y claro a mi amiga Leslie que en estos tres meses me estuvo hostigando para que escribirá esta historia que ella ya se volvió adicta espero que a ustedes también, bueno espero tener Reviews para saber si les gusta el nuevo fic y ya nos vemos porque mi hermanita ya se fastidio de los tecleos, bueno ustedes comprenden, nos leemos luego, Besos inmortales.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**


	2. 2 Trabajar, YO, ¡¡¡que!

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor…mío.**

**2.- Trabajar, yo, ¡QUE!**

**(Dedicado**** a la primer chica que me dejo un review en este nuevo fic, **_**Valeria**_**, muchas gracias por leer mis locuras, me alegra que te guste, XoXo).**

**Bella POV**

Al día siguiente me desperté por primera vez en mi vida con hambre, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento de sobrecogimiento que causa en el estomago y mas porque sentí que mi pequeño iba a ser medio tragoncito porque me gruñía el estomago cada 5 minutos.

-Ah ya basta, pequeño bebe, ya comer ahora solo cálmate- le dije a la pequeña célula que debía encontrarse en mi vientre mientras ponía mi mano encima de mi vientre con cariño; aunque yo no había deseado este bebe y mucho menos en este momento de mi vida, pero él se merecía todo mi amor y cariño. Con cuidado cerré mi departamento y camine hasta una tienda de conveniencia que estaba en la esquina, compre pan de dulce y un litro de leche.

-son 12 dólares- me dijo el dependiente con cara monótona y de aburrimiento.

-aquí están- le conteste mientras sacaba lo último que tenia de dinero definitivamente tenía que conseguir empleo. Llegue al departamento con resignación mientras sentí como el terror de trabajar por primera vez en mi vida, comí lentamente, cuando creía terminar de comer, sentí como mi estomago se revolvía y sentí unas nauseas horribles y corrí al lavadero que tenia la cocina, claro que regrese todo lo que había comido.

-hay que asco, por dios bebe que quieres comer, no tengo tiempo- me dije a mi misma mientras salía de nuevo del departamento y me subí a mi cauto para comenzar a buscar las direcciones de donde solicitaba empleos sin referencia, sin carrera, sin experiencia previa y poder ganar dinero rápido. Al primer lugar que fui se llamaba "L.O.V.E", según lo que leí solicitaban a edecanes y bailarinas, por lo que fue mi primera opción porque sé que lo único que sabía hacer bien era bailar y verme linda que era lo que más se necesitaba en este tipo de trabajos. Me estacione al lado del club y baje con nervios de ser rechazada en mi única esperanza.

-Hola linda en que puedo ayudarte- me pregunto una linda señora que estaba dentro del club con unos papeles en las manos.

-sí, ah vengo a solicitar el puesto de edecán o bailarina- le dije con un susurro.

-Pero querida tu no pareces ese tipo de muchacha, yo sé reconocer a las solicitantes; eh tenido de todo desde asalto, problemas con drogas y una infinidad de casos pero tú no te ves con problemas y aun así vienes a solicitar este puesto- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-pues ahora no se nota mi problema, pero de verdad necesito el empleo, es que me hace falta dinero y pues no tengo estudios terminados y nunca antes eh trabajado, por eso tengo que recurrir a este empleo, lo único que sé hacer es bailar muy bien y verme linda era lo que me decía mi madre, creo que es cierto- le dije con tristeza.

-Pues antes de contratarte debes demostrarme un poco como bailas, ¿tubo o piso?- me pregunto con seriedad la amable señora.

-perdón- le conteste totalmente confundida.

-si mi niña que si quieres bailar con el tubo o solamente en el piso o sea como si bailaras en un club con tus amigas- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- a ok, pues normal no sé bailar con el tubo, perdón- le dije a la señora con una sonrisa.

-está bien mi niña, sube al escenario; Alberto pon una canción la que te lata- dijo a uno muchacho que se encontraba arriba en los comandos de audio.

-ok, ya voy- le contesto, mientras yo rápidamente subía las escaleras que llegaban a una tarima con forma de circulo, comenzó a sonar Culin Culin Cunflai de Calle 13 y me comencé a mover al ritmo que la música me marcaba y me deje llevar por esta canción, al terminar, la señora y el muchacho me aplaudieron.

-vaya chica tu sí que te sabes mover- me dijo desde arriba Alberto con una sonrisa sincera.

-si mi niña no tomaste clases de baile antes porque se nota que tienes técnica- me dijo la señora con una sonrisa mientras me ayudaba a bajar con cuidado de la tarima.

-pues la verdad es que si, antes era porrista, tome clases de gimnasia, ballet, salsa, tango, reggaetón y merengue- le dije con una sonrisa.

-pues obvio que esta contratada, si quieres puedes empezar a trabajar esta noche- me dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

-claro, la verdad es que me urge mucho el dinero- le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-si mi niña, lo sé pero mi duda es ¿Por qué? desde que te vi entrar se nota que no eres de este barrio y mucho menos de clase media o pobre, eras una niña rica, ¿no?- me dijo ella con voz seria.

-pues sí, podemos hablar en otro sito por favor- le pedí con voz baja.

-claro mi niña, ven vamos a mi oficina- me dijo mientras me guiaba por un pasilla que llegaba a una puerta de madera.

-bueno la verdad no sé porque le cuento esto, quizás porque necesito en este mismo momento alguien que me escuche sin juzgarme por mis acciones- le dije con voz seria.

-claro, puedes decirme lo que quieras contarme, no pudiste cometer más errores que los míos, pero yo no estoy en posición de juzgarte todos cometemos errores- me dijo con voz tierna, me recordaba a la abuelita dulce que salía en los cuentos de hadas, me dio cierta confianza.

-pues… la verdad no sé porque siento que debo contarle esto pero… yo antes era rica, bueno mi familia, era capitana de porristas yo tenía todo lo que una chica pude llegar a desear, y era demasiado vanidosa, por eso en una fiesta me emborrache y vi un chico que me pareció muy apuesto, me fui con él y tuve sexo con él, cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era, me fui y no mire atrás pero claro meses después me entere de que … estaba embarazada, tiempo después se enteraron mis padres y me echaron de la casa, ahora por esa razón tengo que encontrar un trabajo para ,mantener a mi hijo- le dije con voz seria.

-querida pero no te ofrecieron la oportunidad de abortar o algo- me dio la señora amablemente.

-sí, pero yo no quise porque el bebe no tiene la culpa de mis errores solo vino al mundo por un error mío pero no es su culpa- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios porque al fin me sentía relajada por saber que alguien tal vez le importaba mi problema.

-Pobre mi niña, y ¿Cuántos años tienes?- me pregunto con voz baja.

-tengo 18 años, los acabo de cumplir hace dos días- le conteste rápidamente.

-pues tan pequeña y con un problema de dimensiones épicas, bueno pues yo te ayudare- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me abrazaba, me sentía… querida al fin.

-¿Cómo?- solo pude preguntarle con voz quebrada.

-pues resulta que, primero mi nombre es Carmen y nunca me case precisamente por estar ayudando a mi familia en la empresa familiar pronto me canse de vivir así pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde y ya no había posibilidades de tener un hijo, pero resulta también que mi hermana gemela Gabriela también le paso lo mismo y ahora vivimos juntas y solas, por eso no te preocupes no nos vendrá mal un poco de compañía, por eso si quieres te puedes mudar con nosotras, tenemos espacio y claro te ayudaremos con tu bebe, sería tan lindo- me dijo amablemente la señora.

- pero como sé si son buenas personas y como confía tan rápido en mi- le dije incrédula.

-pues mira tal vez tu confianza conmigo se dé con el tiempo y yo confió en ti porque sé que eres una jovencita que cometió un error pero que se quiere enfrentar al el de una manera muy valiente, por eso te quiero ayudar y porque siento que eres como mi sobrina me recuerdas mucho a ella y si ella se encontrara en esta situación me gustaría que alguien la ayudara así- me dijo mientras salíamos del lugar.

-pues gracias y ahora ¿a dónde vamos?- le dije mientras nos acercábamos a la acera.

-¿Dónde está tu auto?- me pregunto rápidamente.

-es este- le señale mi auto que estaba al lado de nosotras.

-vaya no mentías al decir que eras rica, pero creo que sería más conveniente que de ahora en adelante te vineras conmigo en mi auto, porque digamos que este no es un lugar muy seguro para cosas así, aunque este antro sea de alta escuela- me dio con una sonrisa mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombro de condescendencia.

-sí, mi duda ahora es a donde vamos- le dije mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto y me subía al auto.

-llévame a dónde estás viviendo ahora para recoger tus cosas y que estés más segura con nosotras, a menos que no te sientas segura aun- me dijo con voz seria.

-no está bien creo que será mejor para mi estar con alguien mayor que yo sola, gracias- le dije mientras encendía el auto y me dirigía al edificio de apartamento donde estaba viviendo.

-wow, pero que feo esta esto, no es mucho mejor que vengas con nosotras mi niña, a querida y a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas querida?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-a mi nombre es Isabella pero me puedes decir bella- le conteste mientras me bajaba del auto y subía al segundo piso del edificio para abrir el apartamento, rápidamente saque mis maletas de ese horrible lugar y la metí en el auto, Carmen me guio hasta que llegamos a una casa mediana, se veía alegre y acogedora desde afuera, la casa estaba rodeada de plantas y flores de todos los colores y había alegres macetas cerca del pórtico, tenían un jardín hermoso con un hermoso bebedero para aves.

-que linda es su casa, mi casa nunca se vio así- le dije con sinceridad, porque por más que mi casa tuviera las plantas más exóticas o los azulejos más caros, nunca tenia apariencia de un hogar solamente yo lo sentía como un hotel al que solo vienes a dormir y te vas.

-gracias Bella, pero solo es una casa sencilla, vamos- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajar una maleta y me lleve la otra, juntas entramos a la linda casita donde al entrar respire un delicioso aroma: chocolate y canela. Al llegar a la cocina vi que otra señora estaba frente a la estufa cocinando algo.

-hola Carmen qué bueno que llegas… y esta linda señorita ¿quién es?- dijo la que supuse que era Gabriela, hermana de Carmen.

-a es bella y ella ahora va a vivir con nosotras, ¿no te parece increíble?- le dijo muy animada Carmen.

-claro así ya no cenaremos solas, siéntete como en casa bella, eres totalmente bienvenida- me dijo mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta para seguir con su guisado.

-wow, tu hermana es genial- le dije con una sonrisa al saber que era aceptada con gusto.

-lo sé, por eso me dolería que se siguiera sintiendo sola querida- me dijo mientras me llevaba a una habitación amueblada y ponía mis maletas a los pies de una hermosa cama con cabeceras de madera delicadamente talladas.

-¿Por qué sola?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- es que Gaby tiene un problema en el corazón que le impide esforzarse, el doctor le prohibió hacer todo tipo de deportes y cosas así, para ella fue la perdición ya que ella antes de saber que tenia esto era una gran corredora, por eso ella empezó a trabajar con mis padres pero al igual se dio cuenta que si vida no tenía sentido si solo vivía para el trabajo y para hacer dinero, por eso nos mudamos juntas yo la ayude a seguir adelante, pero creo que tú la vas a ayudar más porque no le eh dicho que vamos a ser abuelitas adoptivas, porque déjame decirte que ya te siento como una hija, ¿te molesta?- me pregunto muy preocupada.

-no, claro que no, me alegre tener ahora alguien que me apoye de esta manera- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-hay mi niña que gusto, ahora vamos a cenar, ese bebe debe estar bien alimentado- me dijo mientras me empujaba ligeramente fuera de la habitación.

-hola bella espero que te guste, es un guisado mexicano- me dijo Gaby mientras en medio de la mesa dejaba un platón con un liquido color café rojizo y en seguida ponía un cuenco con pollo desmenuzado y pronto regreso con una olla de arroz rojo.

-y ¿cómo se llama este guisado?, nunca lo había probado- le dije mientras Gaby me servía una porción de cada cosa.

-se le llama mole y está hecho de un tipo de chile pero no te preocupes no pica mucho, anda pruébalo y me dices que te parece- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezábamos a comer, tome una cucharada de mole y al saborearlo no sabía como esperaba sabia ligeramente acido y picoso al mismo tiempo pero no me dejaba ardiendo la boca como la mayoría de comida mexicana que había probado.

-sabe genial, muy bueno- le dije con una sonrisa.

-qué bueno que te guste, es receta de la familia y como ahora eres parte de nuestra familia de manera adoptiva pues pronto te la enseñaremos- me dijo Gaby con una sonrisa amistosa.

-bueno bella termina tu cena ya ahora nos vamos a trabajar- me dijo Carmen mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a lavar sus platos.

-ok- le dije mientras comía, al terminar trate de lavarlo pero no supe ni con que esponja se tallaba ni con qué tipo de jabón, ay que nunca tuve necesidad de hacerlo.

-no te preocupes mi niña, anda ve- me dijo Gaby mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos, pronto nos fuimos en un auto de modelo antiguo; al llegar al lugar había una fila enorme para entrar.

-ven vamos mi niña para que las demás chicas te conozcan y te ayuden- me dijo Carmen mientras me guiaba por una puerta trasera que nos llevo a los vestidores, repletos de jóvenes chicas maquillándose peinadose y vistiéndose.

-hola mis queridas, ella es Bella es nueva quiero que la ayuden en lo que puedan, nos vemos bella, tengo que coordinar allá afuera- me dijo metiéndose entre las chicas rápidamente.

-hola bella mi nombre es Melissa, mucho gusto- me saludo una chica pelirroja con ojos azules.

-hola bella yo soy Lili- me dijo una chica con cabello corto y rizado.

-yo me llamo Lulú- me dijo otra chica de cabello corto con el cabello planchado impecablemente.

-y yo me llamo Lola, mucho gusto, espero que seamos grandes amigas- me dijo otra chica de cabello corto pero ondulado, claro las tres tenía el cabello negro y con ojos color gris.

-Amm, chicas ustedes no son familia o algo- les pregunte con curiosidad.

-si somos trillizas- me contesto la que creía que era Lulú.

-se ve que nuestra madre se quebró la cabeza para nuestros nombres, verdad- me dijo la que creí que era Lili con una sonrisa.

-pues creo que es adorable el que las tres se llamen así, demuestra su lazo fraternal- les dije con una sonrisa.

-si verdad eso es lo que digo yo pero a ella no les hace gracia que nos llamemos casi igual, ven bella te ayudare vengan a ayúdenme con bella- les hablo a sus hermanas mientras me sentaba en una silla de color rosa; no tardaron más de quince minutos en maquillarme y peinarme al verme al espejo no me reconocí me veía muy diferente, con ojos casi hipnotizantes y felinos y labios sensuales pero supuse que esa era ahora mi trabajo verme sexy para ganar dinero, Lola me dio un corto vestido rosa con brillantes en el escote, al ponérmelo me sentí casi poderosa al saber que ahora me veía más sexy que antes y que me pagarían por esto.

-bien bella ya esta, ahora falta saber tu nombre artístico o algo así por si acosadores y pervertidos te persiguen no sabrán tu nombre real, es muy útil- me dijo seriamente.

-y ustedes como se llaman artísticamente- les pregunte.

-yo me llamo Mía, ella Ami y ella Abby- me contesto Lili sonriente mientras se sentaba enseguida de mi y me levanto la pierna para empezar a ponerme unos tacones muy altos.

-¿y esto?- le pregunte mientras trataba de encontrar el equilibro con estos tacones.

-pues si quieres empezar a bailar con estos primero empieza a caminar con ellos por hoy solo serás mesera, pero si coqueteas con los clientes te puedes ganar dinero extra- me dijo Lili con una sonrisa.

-creo que tu nombre será Isa, es genial, es autentico, es único- dijo Lola emocionada.

-Pero es mi nombre solo que sin bella- le dije con un susurro.

-mejor para ti, porque así no pierdes tu identidad, anda sal- me dijo Melissa mientras me empujaba fuera del vestidor, en la entrada me encontré con Carmen.

-y ahora que hago- le dije confundida.

-ve con Ernesto él es el jefe de la meseras, te dirá que hacer, anda- me dijo ella apresurada, Ernesto fue muy amable conmigo y me dijo detalle a detalle lo que implicaba este trabajo ya sea como edecán, bailarina o mesera; por lo que supe que en este tipo de trabajo tenía que perder totalmente mis sentimientos, porque ahora estaba claro que no me podía enamorar en el trabajo; mientras servía los tragos varios hombres me dirigieron guiños y en la bandeja que tenia para poner las bebidas me dejaban billetes; al cerrar el antro a eso de las 3:00 am sentí como todo el sueño me caía como una sabana al llegar a casa solo me quite los zapatos y me dormí profundamente.

Ya llevaba casi un mes y medio de bailaría exótica; si creo que si mis padres se enteraran en donde estoy ahora creo que se avergonzarían mas de mi, pero no tenia opción y yo iba a criar a mi hijo como pudiera, si muchas de mis compañeras al enterarse de mi situación me dijeron que demonios hacia aquí y al aclararles que en realidad no sabia hacer nada y no tenia siquiera carrera me comprendieron mas; claro yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que empecé a ir a la universidad cercana para la carrera de maestra, si yo quiera tener un futuro pero por ahora solo resolveré mis problemas poco a poco, ahora mismo estaba ayudando a mis madres adoptivas, Gaby y Carmen solo sonríen cuando les digo esto y yo solo les digo que es la verdad de una manera u otra ellas ahora son mi familia ya que mi otra familia me negó y me abandono.

-querida hoy dice Alberto que le digas la pista que vasa a bailar, para ponerla en lista- me dijo Melissa mientras se arreglaba a mi lado, me termine de arreglar pronto y subí a la torre de sonido, donde estaba Alberto con unos enormes auriculares y moviendo su cabeza bien prendido, casi tuve que golpearlo para que reaccionara.

-a lo siento bella, si cual va ser tu pista- me dijo Alberto mientras tomaba una pluma y papel.

-a si va a ser Dirty Picture con Ke$ha y Taio Cruz, ok- le dije con una sonrisa.

-claro linda, ahora anda ve con las demás, a Bella- me dijo Alberto mientras se cayó de su silla.

-sí, que quieres- le dije sorprendida.

-Amm… que si no quisieras no se salir conmigo algún día- me dijo Alberto con sus ojos azules reluciendo.

-querido, ahora mismo no quiero nada de citas, no ves el asunto en el que estoy- le dije apoyando mis manos en ahora mi apenas creciente barriga de 4 meses.

-pues si pero yo pensé que tu tal vez- me dijo Alberto con tristeza.

-no lo siento, ahora mismo solo quiero resolver mi vida poco a poco, aparte no quiero salir con personas del trabajo, lo siento pero no te decepciones encontraras alguien que si quiera salir contigo eres muy sexy- le dije con una sonrisa coqueta.

-ok, gracias bella- me dijo antes de irme, respire hondo antes de subir al escenario junto con Melissa y Michelle otra compañera, empezó a sonar la canción suave mientras me mecía al ritmo de la música y me comenzaba a acercar al tubo principal del escenario y mis acompañantes a los extremos del escenario, al comenzar la música rápida me comencé a quitar el vestido que traía encima para quedar solamente en un leotardo escotado de enfrente muy sexy y con una gran apertura por la espalda, me puse de espaldas al tubo y me comencé a deslizar por el hacia abajo dejando que mi espalda y mi trasero rozaran el metal mientras esta vez subía muy lentamente rápidamente me aleje del tubo tomando con mi mano derecha el tubo para luego acercarme repentinamente y enlazar mi pierna derecha alrededor del tubo para hacer un giro sensual hasta el piso donde comencé a gatear como si fuera un gato dejando que mi pecho casi rozara el suelo; sonreí sensualmente a varios hombres que estaban cerca del escenario, ellos se acercaron y me dejaron varios billetes en mi escote y en el elástico de mi espalda, me recosté bocarriba sobre el suelo del escenario para arquear mi espalda y comenzar a subir sensualmente causando varios suspiros y chiflidos por parte de mis espectadores, me acerque al tubo de nuevo y esta vez tome con ambas manos el tubo dejando que mi entrepierna rozara el tubo, causando en mis clientes exclamaciones poco decentes, entonces trabe mi pierna izquierda al tubo y solté mi mano izquierda para echar mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando ver más de mi generoso escote, al terminar la canción la canción solo me incline hacia enfrente mientras con mi pierna derecha estaba alrededor del tubo dándome apoyo, los hombres aun con salía escurriéndoles de la boca se acercaron a mí y me pusieron mas billetes en el escote, yo solo les sonreía coquetamente; pronto mis compañeras bajamos y fuimos directamente a los vestidores.

-por dios lo que tiene que hacer una por el dinero no, tú los haces bella para pagar tu universidad y para guardar dinero para tu bebe, no- me dijo Melissa.

-sí, la verdad es que solo cierro mi mente antes de actuar porque mi mente normal no podría soportar a tano pervertido, pero vaya que dan dinero los pervertidos- les dije con una sonrisa, comencé a sacar los billetes de mi escote y de los lados de mis caderas.

-¿Cuánto juntaste ahora bella?- me pregunto Lili.

-si haber siempre juntas demasiado, aun no sé como lo hace- me dijo Lulú.

-son $10 000- les conteste con una sonrisa al empezar a contarlos, los sujetos estos me habían puesto hasta fajos de billetes y rollos, con razón se sentían extraños cuando me los pusieron.

-por dios bella yo solo logre juntar muy a fuerzas $5 000, malditos tacaños de mis fans, porque yo no tengo seguidores como tu- me dijo compungida Lola.

-no lo sé la verdad yo solo bailo como me inspira la música- les dije mientras me empezaba a poner el otro traje, que era un bikini dorado y encima llevaba una faldita súper corta de vuelos que para decir concretamente me quedaba más de cinturón y me puse un brassiere cubierto de lentejuelas doradas y debajo del sostén me puse un cinturón que imitaba a un pequeño corsé color café chocolate.

-wow, bella porque no puedo lucir como tú en ese tipo de trajes ye so que tu estas embarazada que pasaría si no lo estuvieras- me dijo Lulú con una sonrisa, yo solo subí al escenario de nuevo y comenzó a sonar la canción de Addicted to you de Shakira, y yo comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la música y comencé amover mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo como si fuera un baile árabe pronto menee mi trasero mientras giraba haciendo que la falda se moviera alrededor de mis caderas de manera hipnotízante por lo que la mitad de los hombres que estaban sentados se acercaron al escenario, yo en un momento de la canción me agache hasta quedar en cuclillas y mover mi cabeza a los lados, sentí como los hombres apresurados metían los billetes en el elástico de mi corta falda y otros más atrevidos los ponían en el elástico de mi sostén, al terminar la canción me puse de lado para inclinarme hacían adelante dándoles una amplia vista de mi trasero causando que varios hombres arrojaran billetes al escenario, yo solo les correspondí con una sonrisa coqueta y me fui al los vestidores.

-y ahora querida cuanto juntaste- me pregunto Melissa.

-pues no lo sé estoy esperando a que Chris me traiga los billetes que recogió del escenario- les dije mientras comenzaba a sacarme los billetes de la ropa, en eso llego Chris con los brazos cruzados.

-Oyes bella no es que me moleste el hecho de estar recogiendo tus billetes pero pronto vas a acabar más rica que nosotros-yo solo solté una carcajada.

-por supuesto que no, todo se esta yendo pronto en la universidad y en la cuenta que tengo en el banco para el bebe- les dije con sinceridad.

-bueno en eso te apoyo, yo trate de ingresar a la universidad pero me salía demasiado cara y ya no pude seguir por eso estoy aquí porque no hay otra manera de mantener a tres pequeños, y déjenme decirles que algunos pueden decir que este trabajo es humillante pero mis hijos viven sin carencias y eso es lo que más me importa, mucho mas que lo que los demás digan de mi- dijo Michelle con una sonrisa.

-no sabía que tuvieras hijos- dijo Lulú con curiosidad.

-sí, tienen 6, 4 y 3 años, son mi vida los adoro tanto, por eso lucho lo que puedo para sacarlos adelante, imagínense si solo me dedicara a empacar lonches en el **Subway** **(tienda que hace loches digamos** **naturistas;** **que por cierto saben muy** **ricos, me encanta el de teriyaqui es mi favorito)** todo el día, mi jefe es un total tacaño, no la haría para mantener a mis hijos, a mi madre, mi sobrina y de paso a mi- me dijo Michelle con voz seria.

-wow, no sabía que tuvieras tanta responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, no te estresas- le pregunto Lola.

-pues a veces sí pero mi sobrina no tiene a nadie más mi hermano lo mataron en un tiroteo y mi cuñada es drogadicta, por eso el gobierno me contacto a mí y me dejaron la total custodia, por eso no la puedo dejar ella apenas tiene 3 meses y es un total encanto, mis hijos ya la consideran su hermanita y mi madre tiene que estar atendiéndose sus problemas con la diabetes, la alta presión y su osteoporosis, por eso tengo que trabajar aquí- dijo ella ya más relajada, eso me hizo sentí a mi mucho más relajada también porque si Michelle había logrado salir adelante con todo eso yo también lo haría no me importaba como lo haría.

-eres mi héroe Michelle, yo ya estoy a veces deprimida porque no se qué hare una vez que tenga a mi bebe, tu lo haces parecer fácil- le dije con unas cuantas lagrimas corriéndome por las mejillas.

-querida bella, nunca es fácil, lo único que puede hacer una es lidiar con esto, si no cuentas ni con el apoyo del padres de tus hijos ni de tu familia, pues se vuelve difícil, pero claro que tu ahora estas lidiando muy bien con ellos y estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien, relájate recuerda que la presión o estrés le puede hacer mal al bebe- me dijo Michelle con una sincera sonrisa.

-ok, gracias por tus palabras Michelle- le dije de todo corazón.

-bien después de tan lindo discurso cuánto dinero tenemos- dijo Lili curiosa.

-YO tengo $15 000- le dije destacado el yo a Lili, ella solo sonrió al notar mi diferencia.

-ok ya entendí, entonces ya es todo para ti esta noche supongo- me dijo Melissa con un sonrisa.

-claro, aparte de que ya siento demasiado sueño, nos vemos chicas- les dije mientras me terminaba de cambiar a mi ropa normal y me ataba el cabello en una coleta y me puse el delantal para ayudarle a Ernesto con la barra, ates de irme para ver si lograba juntar mas ya que en estos días también cumplía años Gaby y quería comprarle algo lindo.

-hola, bella estuviste muy bien no te duela la espalda aun mujer haciendo eso y cargando con un bebe aun- me dijo Ernesto mientras limpiaba varios vasos tequileros.

-claro soy una chica súper poderosa o no- le dije mientras le ayudaba a limpiar la barra.

-pues la verdad es que yo sinceramente pienso que todas las mujeres son súper heroínas porque aun no sé cómo le hace mi mujer para mantener a cuatro niños sin perder la cabeza yo sinceramente estoy con ellos unos minutos y el mayor ya esta peleando con los otros y mi mujer nada mas viene y le da una cachetada guajolotera y se le quita, eso que solo lo aplaca mientras pasa a un lado de nosotros barriendo- me dijo con una sonrisa, se veía que de verdad amaba a su esposa.

-wow, nunca pensé que tuvieras tantos hijos, pero se ve que los quieres de verdad-le dije mientras le pasaba un vaso que estaba al otro lado de la barra.

-pues si no me quejo solo trabajo aquí y les doy dinero para seguir estudiando y mantenernos, por eso mi mujer no se queja de que trabaje aquí- me dijo Ernesto mientras seguía limpiando los vasos rápidamente.

-bella nos vamos- me dijo Carmen ya con su bolso al hombro.

-claro- le dije mientras colgaba el delantal en la puerta detrás de la barra y antes de irme le di un beso en la mejilla a Ernesto.

-nos vemos- le dije antes de irme con Carmen.

-querida recuerda que mañana iremos al médico para ver cómo va ese pequeño, escuchaste así que te despiertas temprano- me dijo Carmen mientras llegábamos a casa.

-si claro ahora voy a dormir- les dije a Gaby y a Carmen mientras soltaba un gran bostezo y me metía a mi habitación para solo caer dormida en el colchón, a las 7:00 am sonó el maldito despertador. Me metí a bañar rápidamente, me puse unos jeans y una blusa simple, junto con unos flats.

-ten querida tu desayuno- me dijo Gaby mientras me sentaba en la mesa del comedor y ponía frente a mí un plato con Hot Cakes y un jugo de naranja, me los devore como nada.

-estaban deliciosos,…puedo comer mas- le dije con un susurro.

-claro que…- empezó a decir Gaby pero llego Carmen muy apresurada jalándome del brazo.

-claro que no, ya no tenemos tiempo la cita es a las 7:30 am y ya son las 7:25 suerte que queda aquí cerca el dichos hospital- me dijo Carmen mientras subíamos al auto, al llegar al hospital entramos a un consultorio pequeño donde entro un doctor de cabello oscuro y muy lindo para su edad.

-hola mucho gusto como están soy el doctor Eleazar Martínez, encantado de conocerte Bella- me dijo mientras se sentaba frente a nosotras y tuve la certeza de que a Carmen se le escurría la baba por mi doctor.

-sí, mucho gusto vengo a hacerme revisión por mi embarazo- le dije rápidamente.

-claro, querida solo te haremos unos exámenes médicos para ver tu salud y la de tu bebe y claro para ver si podemos ver de qué sexo será el bebe- me dijo con una sonrisa Eleazar; al cabo de un rato de picaduras y de que el doctor se fuera con un poco de mi sangre.

-Carmen te comías con los ojos a mi doctor- le dije con una sonrisa mientras seguía recostada en la camilla que tenía el doctor.

-bueno es que es apuesto- dijo Carmen con ojos soñadores.

-ok si tu lo dices- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos un poco para acostumbrarme a la luz brillante del consultorio, al cabo de una media hora regreso el doctor con unos papeles en la mano.

-bueno bella, tus exámenes señalan que tienes unos cinco meses de embarazo y que serán gemelos- me soltó el doctor como si nada, yo me quede sin aliento por uno momento.

-perdona, tender gemelos – le dije con voz histérica ante la noticia.

-si bella y si quieres podemos hacerte el ultrasonido ahora para que sepas el sexo de tus bebes- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme de la camilla.

-si claro- le dije con las piernas temblándome del miedo si pensaba que con un bebe iba a ser difícil con dos estaba totalmente aterrada; ese día me entere de que tendría dos niñas, que vendrían en escasos 4 meses a cambiar mi vida por completo.

**Hola de nuevo chicos, espero que les haya gustado el ****cap. porque yo me divertí escribiéndolo; unas aclaraciones para los chicos que apenas me leen, Valeria por más que yo quisiera actualizar más de una vez por semana, mi economía no me lo permite aun porque no tengo internet en mi casa como en mi otro fic ya aclare desde el principio por eso los siento mucho pero debes tratar de soportar tus ansias hasta el fin de semana que es cuando tengo más chance de subir porque tengo que ir al ciber, por eso mi querida seguidora no te desesperes ni te aburras, voy a tratar de complacerte semana a semana, por lo que también espero reviews largo y entretenidos, naa no es cierto pero sí que me deje sus muy valiosos reviews porque así tomo en cuenta lo que quiere que aparezca en su fic favorito; mis agradecimientos a los chavos que me han apoyado con sus comentarios como: perl rose swan y Valeria, y a los demás seguidores que me pusieron en sus favoritos y alertas, así que déjenme muchos reviews para saber sus opiniones acerca de este cap. los espero con ansias, también pásense un ratito en mi otro fic "el ángel que deje ir", nos leemos.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**


	3. 3 Mi vida en rosa

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor…mío**

**3.- Mi vida en rosa.**

**Bella POV**

En los meses siguientes a que me enterara de que iba a tener gemelas, mi vientre creció enorme, por lo que obvio deje de ir al trabajo pero Carmen convenció a mi jefe de que no me despidiera y el me dijo que aceptaba que volviera siempre y cuando no regresara muy diferente de cómo era, por lo que no pude ceder a muchos de mis antojos porque todo lo que se me antojaba engordaba demasiado, como: pasteles, chocolates, dulces, etc. Y Gaby enseñándome a hacer postres pues mas se me antojaban.

-Mi querida Gaby no es que me enoje esto pero vez que estoy enorme y me enseñas a hacer pastel de chocolate cuando soy chocoloholica- le dije mientras miraba como habilidosamente Gaby mezclaba y batía todo en un cuenco.

-mi querida estas así porque vas a traer al mundo a dos criaturas; y eso cuenta más que nada conozco a la hija de una vecina que nada mas iba a tener un hijo y estaba gorda que tu querida- me dijo Gaby mientras yo metía uno de mis dedos en la mezcla de chocolate para el betún y me lamia el chocolate que logre agarrar.

-gracias Gaby eso me hace sentí menos obesa el sentido de que tu vecina hubiera estado más gorda que yo, muchas gracias- le dije mientras me ponía las manos en la cintura a modo de reclamo, porque para nada me hacia sentí mejor eso.

- de nada querida, pero de verdad tómalo como un cumplido porque a tus ocho meses de embarazo de gemelas no estás tan grande como mi vecina a sus cinco meses- me dijo Gaby mientras empezaba a verter la mezcla de la harina al molde, apenas iba a reclamarle algo mas a Gaby cuando sonó el timbre.

-ya que no hago más que argumentar contigo voy a atender la puerta- le dije con una sonrisa.

-gracias señor, se le prendió el foco a la niña- me dijo mientras metía al horno el molde con la mezcla.

-Hey, ya entendí a la otra te ayudare si esta enorme panza me deja agarrar las cosas ya que ni veo mis pies siento que me caeré en cualquier momento- le dije mientras abría la puerta, frente a mi estaba el chico más sexy que vi hasta ahora, tenía unos radiantes ojos grises, cabello negro como la noche reluciente aun en día, con unos encantadores risos por todo su cabello y con una sonrisa increíble que me dejo un momento sin aire.

-hola, esta la señora Gabriela- me dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa totalmente de ligue.

-soy señorita ya te eh dicho Donovan, si vuelves a decirme señora no te volveré a pagar y me tendrás que traer los mandados de a gratis- le dijo Gaby desde la cocina enfadada, causando que soltara una carcajada.

-pero mi mama dice que a las personas grandes ya se les dice señoras- le dijo el muchacho mientras yo lo dejaba pasar y el dejaba una bolsa grande de papel en la mesa.

-y que tu mama ya sabe que eh estado con algún hombre o que, o ya se lo quieres comprobar tu mi querido- le dijo Gaby desvergonzadamente mientras le lanzaba un beso al muchacho.

-nooooo, ok ya entendí le diré señorita ya que no ha hecho el amor con nadie aun; que sufrimiento debe de ser para usted vivir sin sexo tantos años, pobre- le dijo también descaradamente el chico a Gaby, quien solo sonreía.

-sí, ni que lo digas a veces me hago ilusiones solita, a veces sueño con que Orlando Bloom me hace el amor desenfrenadamente, es mi mejor sueño- dijo Gaby mientras miraba soñadoramente a la nada; yo solamente pude abrir mi boca de la impresión que me causo saber eso de mi muy discreta madre adoptiva y la manera en la que entre los dos hablaban de estos temas.

-wow, es información no la necesitaba saber, por dios Gaby ahora voy a tener pesadillas, no me puedo quitar esa horrible y sucia imagen de la cabeza- le dijo el chico a Gaby mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de borrar la imagen de su cabeza.

-ah, yo no tengo la culpa tu eres el sucio o ya no recuerdas lo que paso con Ximena, eh- le dijo Gaby señalándolo con una cuchara de madera.

-Ah, ahí yo no fui el culpable de meter el ingrediente en el pastel que se concino por nueve meses, si metí mi cuchara pero yo soy inteligente y use algo llamado condón, por dios es que no es mi culpa que Ximena se acostara después de estar conmigo con una sarta de imbéciles que no saben ni que es el condón, aja, y luego vine y me quiere embarrar a mí en su metida de pata, no yo por eso le exigí prueba de paternidad y mira ella dijo estar 100% segura de que era mío y en los resultados quedo como una total perra- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el sillón para platicar con Gaby mientras ella se sentaba enseguida del chico y comenzaba a sacar dinero de su monedero.

-oyes Donovan con perdón de los animalitos no le digas así a tu ex novia solo dile una chica fácil y ya- le dijo con calma Gaby mientras le entregaba un billete de 10 dólares al chico.

-pues si esa palabra hombre, pero a mí que no me salga con esas pendejadas, yo sé cuando soy culpable- dijo el chico con tono gracioso como si no le importara.

-Hey, que te sucede modera tu lenguaje Donovan, aquí no estás con tus pelados- le reclamo Gaby mientras volvía a la cocina para revisar el horno.

-Hay si lo siento señorita Gaby- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-si así está bien- dijo Gaby mientras seguía batiendo el betún.

-bueno y no te vas a quedar ahí no debe ser muy incomodo para ti estando así de embarazada- me dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras me señalaba uno de los sillones.

-si lo siento solo que estaba entretenida con su conversación- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba en el sillón que estaba frente a el

-que no te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación- me dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-sí pero no se vale cuando se comienza una conversación conmigo casi de por medio y casi a grito pelado- contraataque con expresión seria porque no me gustaba que me acusaran de metiche y mas cuando ellos son los que solitos ventilaron sus verdades ni modo que me tapara los oídos .

-es cierto, perdóname; bueno mi nombre es Donovan Doncan Kain- me dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno mi nombre es Isabella Marie Smith- le dije con determinación ya que desde hace tiempo me decidí a adoptar el apellido de mi ahora familia adoptada.

-¿Smith?, que en verdad eres familia de Gaby y Carmen- me dijo curioso Donovan.

-no, la verdad es que ellas me adoptaron a mi claro no en manera formal ya que ya tengo 18 años pero yo así lo tomo- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ok, y tu verdadera familia- me pregunto de repente. Yo solo no supe que responderle en un momento, sabía que el momento de mentir sobre mi familia llegaría solo que no espere que fuera tan pronto…

-muchacho esas cosas no se preguntan, o es que acaso yo te pregunto quién es tu padre o en donde esta- le dijo Carmen molesta.

-No, pero lo único que se, que me ha dicho mi madre en sus delirios de alcohólica es que mi padre era ruso y ahora mismo es padrote de un momento de zorras en Ámsterdam viviendo con su joven esposa zorra- dijo el chico apretando los dientes.

-hay lo siento mi niño, eso no lo sabía- dijo avergonzada Gaby.

-naaa, ni te preocupes lo único bueno que me dejo fueron sus atractivos genes que me hacen irresistible y su apellido extraño así puedo decir que soy ruso y de hecho los soy naci haya, viví en Rusia hasta los 12 años y hablo perfectamente el ruso, italiano, portugués y japonés, porque mi padre solía llevarme a todos esos lugares antes de que mi madre adquiriera mi custodia después de10 años ya que le comprobaron a mi padre trabajos no muy legales en fin esa es mi historia; así que si me permites ser ahora el inmiscuido en tu vida, si quieres contarme de tu vida esta viene si no me interesara aun mas- me dijo Donovan con una sonrisa maliciosa, al parecer lo decía en serio, eso no sabía si me agradaba o no pero me hizo sentir de nuevo como la adolecente que aun era.

-bueno yo antes vivía en una mansión con mi familia rica, tenia millones en dinero, asistía a un colegio de paga, etc.; todas esas cosas superficiales se arruinaron porque de repente Salí embarazada y mis padres se enteraron de muy mala manera y digamos que no lo tomaron de manera amable, me echaron de casa el día anterior a que cumpliera los 18 años, si mi cumpleaños de mayoría de edad fue muy triste- le dije con sinceridad y tratando de conservar la sonrisa porque dentro de mi quería soltar amargas y ardientes lagrimas que sabía que en cualquier momento empezaría a correr por mis mejillas y temía que este chico me tomara también como una chica fácil, aunque cuando me embarace lo era, ahora con todo el asunto de mi hija debía madurar muy rápido, por eso ahora pensaba con más claridad y profundidad hacia el futuro porque ahora no era solo mi futuro sino el de mi dos hijas, debía ser fuerte por ellas.

-Wow, eso es fuerte pero al menos sabes quién es el padre de tu hijo, ¿no?- me dijo el chico con cuidado ya que empezó a notar mi delicado estado sentimental respecto a este tema.

-no, no lo sé y créeme que al menos me gustaría saberlo- le dije apenas en un susurro tan bajo que Donovan se tuvo que acercar a mí para escucharlo, después de decirle esto me solté a llorar desconsoladamente al reflexionar que en realidad esto era demasiado para enfrentarlo yo sola y me hubiera gustado contar al menos con el apoyo de mi hermano Jasper, pero tenía ya casi un mes y medio que no sabía nada de ellos, eso me entristecía mas; pero me sorprendí de sentí como Donovan me a estrechaba fuertemente contra su firme torso y me empezaba a consolar como lo hubiera hecho Jacob, mi novio aunque creo que solo se interesaba por mi dinero ya que desde que ya no lo volví a ver ni siquiera se molesto en contactarse conmigo, pero el sentí que este chico que ni siquiera conocía bien me apoyaba de esta manera y estando como estaba, así de embarazada me hacia sentí que de verdad valía, como persona ya que mis padres al echarme de casa me habían hecho creer lo contrario.

-no te preocupes, tienes personas que te apoyaran como nosotros por ejemplo, verdad Gaby- dijo Donovan mientras me seguía abrazando yo me comencé a clamar y notar el increíble olor de Donovan y lo hermosos que me resultaban sus ojos de tan cerca y se rellena boca me llamaba como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua y yo estuviera totalmente sedienta pero entonces recordé que probablemente estaba así porque las hormonas me estaban jugando una mala jugada.

-claro, te apoyaremos bella, seremos tu familia postiza- dijo Gaby con una gran sonrisa. A partir de esa tarde Donovan y yo nos volvimos inseparables, ni siquiera sabía si teníamos una relación ya lo que si sabía es que el me apoyo como nunca al igual que Carmen y Gaby y eso la apreciaba con mi vida; empecé a darme cuenta de que en realidad empezaba a sentir algo por Donovan pero nunca me atreví a decirlo por miedo a que el no me correspondiera, pero las veces que salíamos podía ver como varias por no decir muchas chicas que fueron sus ex novias le rogaban que volviera con ellas y el solamente amablemente las rechazaba, por esa razón tampoco estaba segura de que fuera bueno que empezara a tener una relación con Donovan aun; todos estos sentimientos me ayudaron a llevar mi embarazo estable aun así a pesar de que mi doctor me decía que mi embarazo era de alto riesgo ya que al ser tan joven y embarazo múltiple no sabrían si se podrían lograr mis dos niñas, al escuchar esto Gaby se puso a rezarle a la virgen de Guadalupe y meses después se hizo el milagro; me desperté sobresaltada a eso de las 2:30 am, al sentir como las sabanas de mi cama se mojaban entonces supe que había llegado la hora.

-GABY, LAS NIÑAS YA VIENEN, RAPIDO AYUDAME- le grite al sentí como una fuerte contracción me atacaba y el dolor me comenzaba a invadir como si fuera una inyección de realidad. Rápidamente mis madres adoptivas me llevaron al hospital y después de casi 14 hora de parto a las 4:30 pm llegaron al mundo con un llanto sonoro, primero mi hermosa Reenesme Carlie y la segunda en nacer después de unos minutos fue Selena Alexis ambas en excelente estado de salud, yo lo único que pude hacer fue llorar de alegría al ver a mi hermosas hijas respirar rápidamente y envueltas en sabanitas rosas, claro que a pesar de estar tremendamente adolorida logre dormir un poco después del exhaustivo parto; a la mañana siguiente me vi rodeada de flores y arreglos de color de rosa y con Carmen y Gaby dormidas en un sillón muy incomodas, solo pude sonreír ante el sacrificio que hacían estas mujeres que muy apenas me conocían, eso me hacia valorar más cosas que ellas me daban; aun estaba indecisa sobre que apellido poner a mi hijas ya que no podía mentirles acerca de su origen por lo que decidí poner el verdadero apellido de mi familia: Swan y en el hospital amablemente no me preguntaron sobre su padre, gracias a dios, poco después de comer una de las enfermeras me dijo que me traerían a mis niñas; justo antes de que me las trajeran llego Donovan con una increíble sonrisa y un enorme ramo de rosas claro con unos globos rosas.

-hola hermosa, ¿Dónde están las bebes?- me dijo mientras acomodaba en una mesita cercana el ramo y se acercaba a darme un beso en la mejilla muy cercano a la comisura de mis labios lo que me hizo poner más nerviosa, en ese momento aparecieron dos enfermeras con dos pequeños bultitos en sus brazos, me dieron a una niña y la otra se la pasaron a Donovan quien sorprendido la tomo cuidadosamente y al verla el puso una mirada tierna cuando mi hija soltó un bostezo.

-es hermosa bella, ¿Cómo se llama?- me dijo mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente al lado de la cama.

-ella es Selena Alexis- le dije rápidamente con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabecita con cuidado.

-y como lo sabes si son idénticas- me dijo Donovan con una sonrisa, yo solo menee la cabeza.

-mi querido Donovan, Selena tiene un pequeño lunar detrás de su oreja izquierda lo ves- le dije mientras me estiraba un poco y le señalaba el lugar entonces asintió para sí mismo.

-ah, pues así si, si no imagínate, aunque aun así ambas son perfectas igual que su muy hermosa madre que en este momento se ve totalmente radiante, o no mi preciosa Alex- le dijo cariñosamente a mi bebe, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que el me estaba diciendo que me querida de otra manera no solo como amigos.

-Donovan, en este momento no puedo aun lidiar con una relación entiende- le dije cuidadosamente mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de mi hija y ella automáticamente la apretó fuertemente.

-si lo sé y yo no te estoy exigiendo nada, desde que te conocí no te eh pedido nada más de lo que me ofreces ya, solo te dejo en claro mis sentimientos para que sepas que en realidad te amo a pesar de lo que digas siempre serás valiosa para mí- me dijo calmado mientras Selena apretaba también un dedo de Donovan y el solo soltaba risitas.

-gracias Donovan, por ayudarme y estar cuando mas te necesitaba- le dije de todo corazón, el solo me lanzo un beso y siguió entretenido mirando con cariño a mi hermosa hija; ambas eran totalmente perfectas, mas tarde cuando las niñas ya estaban durmiendo en unos cuneros que trajeron las enfermeras llegaron mis ya amigas del antro donde trabajaba.

-bella, ¿Dónde están esas hermosas niñas?- dijo Lulú muy alegre.

-cállate, no ves que están durmiendo y oh dios mío son hermosas bella, para no saber lo que hacías te salieron muy bien, eh- dijo Lili desvergonzadamente, yo solo pude soltar una carcajada ante eso.

-cállate Lili, mira que grosera, perdónala, a su mama se le cayó de chiquita- dijo Melissa mientras con una sonrisa se acercaba para saludarme y darme un beso en la mejilla.

-que bonitas niñas, bella- dijo Lola mientras les tomaba una foto.

- y, ¿Cómo se llaman, bella?- me pregunto Michelle con una sonrisa mientras cuidadosamente tomaba a una de mis hijas que ya se había despertado curiosa ante tanto ajetreo que causaron mis amigas.

-la que tienes en tus brazos es Reenesme Carlie y la otra bebe dormida es Selena Alexis- les dije con una sonrisa.

-y de donde sacaste seméjate nombre tan raro como Reenesme- me pregunto Lola.

-a lo leí en un libro que me gusto y me aparte de que lleva al inicio el mismo nombre que mi madre- le dije mientras ponía de pie con cuidado y tomaba a Selena en mis brazos y ella solo se volvía a acurrucar y se volvió a dormir la muy floja.

-a ver bella, sonríe, esta foto va directo a tu álbum de fotos de tus hijas- me dijo Lola mientras me señalaba con la cámara yo solo sonreí y supe que esa foto la tendría que enmarcar al saber que por fin estaban aquí las hijas por las que luche contra la voluntad de mis padres; días después pude llevar a mis hijas e casa con la sorpresa de que el regalo de las trillizas eran los portabebés para las dos bebes de color rosa con muchas flores, claro que al llegar a casa había mas sorpresas ya que en todo el barrio ya se sabían mi historia y todos había cooperado para regalarle cosas a mis hijas, la sala estaba llena de cosas como pañales, leche en polvo, ropa de colores rosas, morados y muchos mas colores femeninos, juguetes, carriolas y cosas de bebes.

-todo fue donado por los vecino que también te han tomado cariño mi niña al saber que no te rendiste por tus hijas, otras cosas te las regalaron las vecinas que ya sus bebes son grandes y ya no usaba ciertas cosas, otros con un poco de dinero compraron algunas cosas no es genial- me dijo Carmen mientras entraba con Selena en los brazos, yo solo pude sonreír como nunca al notar lo increíbles que eran estas personas en regalarme todo esto a pesar de que no tenían mucho, ni siquiera cuando vivía como antes mis amigas hubieran hecho tanto por mí.

-claro que tendré que agradecerles a todos, no se ahora que decirles ante todo esto- le dije a Gaby mientras me acercaba a mi habitación pero Gaby me impidió el paso.

-no mi niña, el cuarto de las bebes es aquí- me dijo señalando una habitación que sabía que ellas utilizaban como cuarto de costuras.

-no, pero ese es su lugar yo no sé los puedo quitar así- les dije totalmente avergonzada al saber todo lo que estaba sacrificando por mí.

-Isabella tú crees que hacemos todo esto porque no te queremos, en estos mese te hemos tomado mucho cariño al igual que todos en este barrio así que aprécialo y acéptalo ya que Donovan también ayudo a arreglarlo y decorarlo, de hecho es un gran decorador, el diseño la mayor parte- dijo Carmen mientras abría la puerta y prendía las luces la habitación ya tenía dentro dos cunas con lindas sabanas, todo el cuarto tenia rosa y morado por todas las paredes creando un hermoso diseño de flores alrededor de nosotros, peluches encima de las cajoneras y un pequeño mueble para cambiar a las niñas, juguetes acomodados a los lado y pequeños colgantes encima de las cunas que al activarlos tenían suave música, de uno de ellos colgaba un tierno y esponjado Leoncito y del otro colgaba una linda y gordita ovejita, que les sonreían a mi hijas.

-es perfecto, gracias por todo, aun no sé como terminar de agradecerles todo esto, las quiero mucho- les dije mientras con cuidado ponía a Reenesme en su cuna y Selena ya dormitaba en las suya esa fue la primera noche de mis hijas en su hogar.

**Edward** **POV**

Bueno hasta ahorita sé que mi vida es un total desperdicio, no me podía quejar ya que no me faltaba nada gracias a la riqueza de mi familia que habían construidos mi padres pero mas con el esfuerzo de mi padre, que tenía una empresa de agencias aduaneras, en las distintas fronteras americanas e internacionales; pero hubo un momento en que su empresa empezó a caer y tenía miedo de perder muchos negocios ya que empezó a caer en banca rota y mi hermana Alice y yo no hubiéramos enterado de nada si no hubiéramos escuchado a escondidas la conversación que tenían mis padres todas las noches, escuchar eso me hizo hacer algo extremo por mi familia y por el bien de la empresa de mi padre que le importaba mucho y ya que tenía 19 años era hora de ayudarle y pagarle todo lo que se esforzó en pagar mis estudios y como en la universidad había una chica que cada rato andaba detrás de mí, ella era Tanya Delani, su padre era dueño de la mitad de las empresas del país y la otra mitad le pertenecía a mi familia pero como ahora estábamos en crisis, en un arranque de valor le pedí a Tanya que se casara conmigo, claro mis padres se opusieron rotundamente al saber de mi plan ya que si me casaba con ella su padre nos podía ayudar a levantar la difícil situación de la empresa; claro meses después me case con mucho pesar con Tanya, y no es que la amara mucho pero mi plan dio resultados ya que en un año se logro recuperar totalmente las empresas Cullen; aunque mi vida matrimonial con Tanya no era muy buena que digamos, ella era modelo y demasiado superficial por no decir tonta y nunca tenía nada importante que decir, al año y medio le sugerí a Tanya que tuviéramos hijos porque la verdad lo que yo mas anhelaba era tener pequeños niños corriendo por la casa y risitas resonando en esta enorme casa; ella ante mi idea solo soltó una amarga carcajada y me dijo que ella trabajaba con su cuerpo y no podía estropearlo con un estúpido embarazo claro que el poco cariño que tenia por Tanya se fue al caño después de esto y al cabo de 6 meses más de peleas con Tanya sobre el divorcio ella acepto de mala gana, la verdad su padre no nos tuvo resentimiento ya que sabía que su hija era muy difícil de tratar por lo que siguió aun así ayudando a la empresa de mi padre aliándose con él en varios trabajos; luego un amigo muy querido, Emmett me sugirió que para festejar mi divorcio de la odiosa de Tanya fuéramos a un fiesta y ahí conocí a mi segunda esposa Renata, ella fue mejor y peor que Tanya, mi hermana me decía que acabaría con toda la raza femenina del planeta si seguía así pero es que no podía evitar enamorarme rápido; Emmett solo se soltaba a reír cuando me decía que era la persona más joven en haberse divorciado a los 20 años y haberse vuelto a casar, claro que sabía que era una estupidez por eso la verdad yo también me soltaba a reír con él sobre eso porque no era más que la estúpida verdad, el nuevo novio de mi hermana, Jasper, nos invito a una fiesta y como Renata no estaba en casa se había ido a no sé qué parte de Europa a Modelar fui sin importarme de ese asunto me divertí volviendo a ser el joven desenfrenado que era antes de casarme con Tanya y con Renata, en esta fiesta conocí a una sexy y pequeña castaña de ojos color chocolate y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntarle algo cuando ya la tenía sobre mi besándome apasionadamente despertando cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, nunca había conocido a alguien que con solo un beso me erizara el cuerpo de esta manera por lo que le seguí la corriente a esta sexy castaña de ojos hermosos; pronto supe que esta hermosa e inocente castaña no quería hacer nada inocente conmigo esta noche y la verdad yo la deseaba, esa noche lleve a la sexy castaña conmigo y tuvimos sexo desenfrenado pero deduzco que la mayoría del tiempo estuvo demasiado ebria para saber que sonido salían de su boca mientras se veía agitada ante las olas de placer a las que la sometía debajo de mi; a la mañana siguiente quería saber si esta linda castaña seguía aquí pero con la sorpresa de que ella ya se había ido pero con la peculiaridad de que me dejo una nota de disculpa de parte de B., ¿cual seria su verdadero nombre?, esa duda me persiguió los meses siguientes, claro también mi matrimonio con Renata fue un desastre al enterarse de que le fui infiel al encontrar un accesorio para el cabello que no era de ella debajo de la cama y no es que no haya podido mentirle acerca de eso ya que también no es que Renata fuera muy inteligente, ella fue mi segunda ex esposa lo único bueno que hacía antes de casarme era hacer tratos prenupciales para que no me pidieran manutención ya que ninguna de las dos quiso tener hijos ni lo tuvo conmigo así que no tenía motivos para mantenerlas; y así me convertí en un mujeriego en realidad buscando a esa cenicienta descalza y castaña que me cautivo en aquella noche, Salí con muchas mujeres castañas buscándola pero en vano, nunca encontré una chica como ella, no renuncié a ella de hecho la servilleta en la que me dejo su mensaje la guarde en mi billetera como recuerdo de esa bella mujer; mi padre solo me decía que en algún momento tendría que sentar cabeza realmente con una mujer que en realidad me interesara, por lo que solo me dedicaba a salir con las mujeres una sola vez para descubrir que en este mundo de ricos ninguna mujer con la que salía tenía más profundidad que un charco de lluvia; después Emmett me dijo que se iba a casar con un chica con la que ya llevaba de novio como un año y medio, me alegre mucho por él y su boda fue mejor que ninguna de las mías ya que esta chica era perfecta para Emmett ya que lo mantenía en calma y s sentía el verdadero amor entre ellos y eso fue lo que nunca tuve con Tanya ni con Renata; unos meses después Emmett me dijo que Rosalie, su esposa estaba embarazada y eso lo hacia sonreír como imbécil, bueno más que de costumbre, unos meses después nació la pequeña Charlotte, Emmett le decía su pequeña Charlie, tiempo después mi padre me ofreció un puesto en una de sus empresas para comenzar a manejar este tipo de empleo y algún día ser el jefe ya que el me dijo que algún día lo remplazaría, así comencé a conducir una pequeña oficina de aduanas y de ahí mi padre me fue dejando mas empresas a cargo, claro que como todo empresario mis compañeros me llevaban a relajarme a burdeles y antros donde había atractivas mujeres, pero en este tipo de lugares nunca buscaba a esa castaña con la cual cada vez soñaba más seguido; el día de mi cumpleaños 21 mis compañeros insistieron en llevarme a un nuevo antro del cual habían escuchado hablar se llamaba L.O.V.E y yo no le vi nada de malo, al llegar nos recibieron unas atractivas mujeres vestidas de sirvientas francesas con faldas muy cortas y medias de encaje con ligueros sosteniéndolas y el vestido tenía unos amplios escotes al parecer ese era el tema de la noche ya que todas la chicas estaba uniformadas así, empezaron a bailar las chicas y los shows individuales, ahí fue cuando la vi o creí haberla visto entrar en el siguiente show.

-chicos, la chica que estuvieron esperando y nuestro espectáculo principal, Keisa, vamos a darle nena- dijo por el micrófono el chico de sonido y ahí salió una sexy castaña con unos shorts supercortitos que dejaba lugar solo a una pequeña parte de la imaginación y una blusa de tirantes muy escotada con brillos por todas partes y un sostén negro de encaje se le sobresalía de debajo, claro que esa era la intención de esta traviesa bailarina, quien al parecer y era como la Ke$ha castaña creo que era mejor que ella, tenía el cabello uno poco ondulado y con brillos como el estilo de esta cantante y brillos también adheridos por diferente parte de su seductor y delicioso cuerpo que se movía al ritmo de la hechizante música que me llevaba a un mundo de fantasías con esta sexy castaña que se parecía mucho a aquella chica que conocí en la fiesta, solo que esperaba que fuera ella, la seguiría en los vestidores después de que terminara de bailar.

**Bella POV**

Después de casi cinco años desde que tuve a mis hijas, ellas habían crecido hermosas, las niñas tenían los ojos verdes y cuando me preguntaban de quien los habían sacado yo lo único que podía decirles era que probablemente de su padre ya que aun lo recordaba un poco borroso, Selena tenia el cabello ondulado y castaño, Reenesme en cambio lo tenía mas rizado y de color cobrizo, ambas eran la adoración de mi vida y ahora eran mi mundo solo que me hubiera gustado que mis padres las conocieran y mas mi hermano Jasper, me lo imagina aun jugando con mi hijas algún día; lo que más me dio risa de su crecimiento fue que la primera palabra que comenzaron a decir fue mama obviamente pero luego cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar como ambas mientras jugaban con Donovan le dijeron papa a Donovan el solo sonrió como tonto y siguió jugando mientras las niñas soltaban risitas, nuestra relación no había avanzado mucho ya que aun no estaba segura de querer una en este momento de mi vida, mi niñas comenzaron a decirle a Carmen y a Gaby abuelitas y ellas solo sonrieron complacidas y jugaban cada vez que podían con mis hijas, claro el primer cumpleaños de las gemelas lo festejaron en grande en el barrio todos los vecinos las adoraban y ellas solo sonreían complacidas ante tantas personas, de hecho cada vez que ellas cumplían años que caía en un 24 de octubre se hacía en el jardín más grande de la señora Nelson la fiesta de las niñas y todos los niños comenzaba a disfrazarse a que ellas casi cumplían en Halloween; en la escuela no tenían problemas ellas eran muy inteligentes y adorables me decían las maestras, claro regrese al trabajo en cuanto las gemelas cumplieron tres meses, Gaby y Donovan las cuidaban por la noche hasta que regresábamos a eso de las 11:30 pm, claro seguía saliendo con Donovan y de hecho una vez llego a besarme y no puedo negar que me gusto pero aun estaba demasiado insegura de mi misma como para estar con alguien más, el a diario nos acompañaba al parque o algún otro lado que ellas quisieran ir; así que ahora mis hijas estaban perfectamente educadas por mis madres adoptivas, mis hijas solo una vez preguntaron sobre su padre y fue si Donovan era su papa, yo solo pude sonreír de manera forzada y les dije que lo consideraran como un postizo, ellas solo sonrieron y siguieron jugando al caballito con el pobre de Donovan, esa noche Carmen y yo nos fuimos a trabajar un poco más temprano, al llegar me puse el disfraz que iba a usar en el baile de kesha parecido a los que ella usaba, al salir a bailar tome el tubo rápidamente y me acerque a él violentamente para luego trabar mis piernas de modo que solo me sostuve con ellas del tubo y arqueando mi espalda causando que mucho caballeros soltaran muchos suspiros, y seguí haciendo contorsiones en ahora mi especialidad aunque también me deslice por el piso hasta quedar como si fuera una cazadora y ellos mis presas, sentí varios billetes deslizarse por la orilla de mi short corto, al terminar el baile casi abrí los ojos de la impresión al reconocer al padre de mis hijas entre esa multitud de hombres y por su expresión también me reconoció lo único que me preocupaba no era el hecho de que me reconociera sino de que se enterara de mis hijas, no lo quería en vida mucho menos en las de ellas ahora que habían crecido con la idea de que Donovan era lo más parecido a su padre, luego el que lo conocieran las iba a confundir mas; al bajar del escenario me encontré con un señor mayor que desde hace tiempo me vive regalando cosas como joyas carísimas, por lo que me decía Carmen este señor era muy rico y el solo venia por mí al antro, por eso para que siguiera siendo cliente coqueteaba un rato con él.

-gracias, amor mío; sabes que me encantas las joyas lo recordaste- le dije con voz fingida de sensualidad a el señor que se derretía en mis brazos como mantequilla, el solo me dedico una sonrisa tonta y me dio sus acostumbrados $10000, siempre me los daba antes de irse, después de eso me acerque con cuidado a Carmen quien estaba en su oficina atendiendo varios papeles y llamados.

-dime mi niña, que necesitas- me dijo con voz amable.

-es que solo me pareció reconocer al padre de las niñas entre el público- le dije con un susurro, pero Carmen se levanto como si hubiera un resorte en su trasero y me tomo del brazo mientras salíamos de su oficina.

-¿Quién es?- me pregunto mientras teníamos una amplia vista de los clientes y las mesas.

-el joven con traje y cabello cobrizo- le dije tratando de describirlo rápido.

-estás segura- me dijo un poco alterada Carmen.

-sí, recuerdo sus ojos verdes y su cabellos, aparte de la forma en que me miro mientras bailaba me hizo saber que él me recordaba- le dije con voz alterada por la probable respuesta de Carmen.

-MI niña, el es Edward Cullen, uno de los hijos del dueño de la mitad new york, incluidos Manhattan y Brooklyn, si él es el padre de tus hijas debes al menos tratar de que las conozcan ya que probablemente nos pueda ayudar con el problema del banco y de la incautación de la casa, anda ve y habla con él, solo has como si no lo conocieras, como quiera que vas a perder en un rato mas no vamos, no, anda- me dijo casi empujándome, yo solo pude arreglarme un poco el sexy disfraz de sirvienta francesa y me acerque al lado de su mesa.

-hay algo en que le pueda ayudar- le dije sensualmente mientras me sentaba frente a él.

-claro, que tal en decirme si tu eres la chica de aquella fiesta, tu eres esa chica que me dejo una nota después de que tuvimos relaciones no- me dijo casi interrogándome, yo solo seguí sonriendo como si nada.

-pues seré esa chica si tu quieres, amor- le dije con voz casi ronroneante y tocando con mi dedo parte de su fuerte antebrazo.

-no, necesito que me contestes con la verdad- me dijo tartamudeando un poco, con esto sonreí sabia que lo tenia totalmente en mis manos.

-no, no te conozco, porque cariño- le dije mientras casi me sentaba en su regazo causando que su respiración se acelerara.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto casi con desesperación.

-bueno que eres policía o que, corazón- le dije mientras casi besaba el lóbulo de su oreja causándole que casi pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-dime tu nombre, por favor- me pido con voz anhelante.

-creo que lo escuchaste, mi nombre es Keisa- le dije con un susurro mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

-yo digo tu verdadero nombre- me dijo ya un poco molesto.

-claro que no, bombón, nunca digo mi nombre verdadero, bueno mi turno termina aquí, nos vemos- le dije mientras me separaba del cuando nuestros labios casi se rozaban, rápidamente me cambie, me puse unos jeans sencillos una blusa blanca con diseño y unos tenis sencillos, me recogí el cabello en una coleta sencilla y me desmaquille rápidamente, estaba ansiosa por ver a mis niñas ya que hoy les prometí llegar temprano para contarles un cuento; Carmen y yo fuimos directo a casa después de una exhaustiva noche de trabajo.

**Edward POV**

Después de que esta sexy y muy insinuante chica se me acercara estuve totalmente seguro de que era estas la chica que estuve buscando, mas cuando ella me toco me paso exactamente lo mismo en aquella fiesta cuando me beso, esa sensación en mi cuerpo la recordó totalmente pero antes siquiera de que comprobara si sus besos era igual como los recordaba ella se aparto diciendo que ya se había acabado su turno y se fue hacia los vestidores, yo Salí rápidamente y me metí en mi auto mercedes último modelo, espere hasta que vi salir a una chica de cabello castaño hermoso con unos jeans y luciendo más hermosa que nunca ya que no llevaba mucho maquillaje encima y se podía ver su hermosa cara perfectamente seguí su coche con las luces apagadas para que no notaran tanto mi presencia y llegamos a lo que me pareció un barrio peligroso y se estacionaron frente a una humilde casa una señora bajo primero del auto con unas bolsas de compras y mi chica bajo también con bolsas; cuando ella se acerco a abrir la puerta unas pequeñas figuras se le adelantaron al prender las luces del porche pude notar que eran dos niñas más o menos de la misma edad y corrieron a abrazarla de las piernas ella entonces sonriera de una manera radiante y dejo las bolsas en las manos de un chico con cabello rizado que salió junto con las niñas, entonces mi hermosa chica las cargo y las beso en las mejillas ambas y escuche como las niñitas le decían: Mami, mami ahora si nos podrás leer el libro de princesas que papi Donavan nos compro.

Ella ante esto soltó una sonora carcajada y le dije al chico: "así que ahora eres papi Donavan". El chico le contesto: "si las niñas me decidieron cambiar de nombre, graciosas, nos vemos, mi hermosa bella" dijo el chico antes de irse de la casa; mi hermosa chica que ahora sabia que se llamaba bella, bajo a las niñas y ellas se sentaron en una de las escaleras del porche, las niñas tenían algo que me resultaba familiar como esos ojos verdes o el cabello rizado y cobrizo de una de ellas o la forma de sus caritas o los familiares pucheros que me recordaron a Alice de pequeña lo que me prendió el foco de repente, con bella había tenido solo sexo de una sola noche y no recordaba haber usado protección por lo que estas niñas podían ser mi hijas, ya que digamos que note muchas características de la familia Cullen en ellas, tendría que hablar con bella sobre ellas, y esta vez me tendría que contestar con la total verdad. Cabía la posibilidad de que todos esto años haya sido padre y yo ni en cuenta tenía que saberlo por medio de ella.

**Hola chicos, siento ****mucho no haber subido la semana pasada pero es que no me dio el tiempo de terminar bien el cap. Pero aquí esta y para los chicos que me preguntaron sobre los días que voy a subir yo por ahora solo subo los domingos, rara la vez que subo entre semana ya que como antes eh mencionada no tengo a mi alcance el internet y para subir los caps. voy al ciber así que por eso solo podre los fines de semana, bueno ya saben mándenme un review para que me digan que les pareció este cap. y gracias a todos los chicos que me apoyan desde todas partes del mundo no importa para mí todo son importantes, por eso quiero saber sus opiniones sugerencias, quejas u otra cosa que se le parezca también acepto correcciones ya que muchas veces meto la pata en cuestiones de reacción u otras cosas, ya saben chicos piquen el pequeño botón verde de review y déjenme sus palabras, también voy a tratar de actualizar en mi otra historia "El ángel que deje ir", bueno nos vemos chicos, chao.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**


	4. 4 Yo rabiosa, solo si quieres

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor… ****mío.**

**4.- Yo rabiosa, solo si quieres…**

**(si, lo se eh tardado demasiado en subir capis pero es que hasta hace poco acabo de salir al fin de vacaciones después de mucho arduo trabajo escolar, así que PERDONENME, por supuesto este cap. va dedicado a todos los chicos que me lean, besos)**

**Edward POV**

Al llegar a casa me sentí extraño por no decir un poco mareado porque si soy sincero siempre quise tener hijos y de repente aparecían ellas en mi vida; ese pensamiento me hizo proponerme visitar de nuevo a esta chica y sonsacarle toda la verdad, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que me manadera al diablo ya que literalmente había desaparecido de su vida demasiado tiempo, y quién era yo ahora a hacer suposiciones falsas, bueno mañana lo averiguaría, por la mañana me desperté sobresaltado al escuchar ruidos en mi cocina, con cuidado abrí la puerta de mi habitación y vi una pequeña silueta oscura, me comencé a asustar ya que pensé que era algún duende o algo sobrenatural.

-_EDWARD, saca tú trasero de la cama o… TE SACARE YO INUTIL, anda- _dijo la pequeña figura con voz fantasmal que me puso los nervios de punta hasta quevi a mi hermana Alice, salir de entre las sombras, eso la verdad me asusto mas.

-Ah, claro que… NO, lárgate- le dije mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta y le ponía seguro, rápidamente me volví a meter a la cama y me cubrí con la sabana para seguir durmiendo ya que era sábado, hasta que asustado me levante de la cama al escuchar como mi puerta era derribada por una patada y de ella entraba Alice hecha una furia.

-Te sacas o te saco, tú decides- me dijo amenazante mi hermana.

-para qué demonios voy a salir hoy- le dije con voz cansina.

-claro que apoyar a papa en la fiesta de su empresa anda, tenemos que llegar temprano para arreglar unas cosas pendientes vamos- me dijo mi hermana antes de salir por la puerta rota, claro con la elegancia de un vampiro como si no hubiera roto mi puerta, a veces mi hermana podía dar mucho miedo. Pase toda la mañana en un tipo salón para el susodicho baile y parte de mi tarde, me escape para ir de nuevo al lugar donde trabajaba aquella sexy chica llamada Bella.

-de nuevo aquí galán- me dijo una voz detrás de mí, me encontré con mi chica esperada pero casi se me cae la baba al ver lo que traía puesto apenas un pequeño liguero con una falda diminuta, me tuve que concentrar de nuevo en la conversación.

-si, pero la verdad es que quería hablar contigo, sobre algo que me inquieta un poco- le dije tratando de ignorar a esta pequeña diabla mandada solo para distraerme.

-sobre que bombón, pregunta lo que quieras pero yo decidiré si te contesto o no – me dijo la chica con voz sensual mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa cercana.

-bien, ¿tienes hijos?- le pregunte como si fuera casualidad.

-¿tengo el cuerpo y la edad de ya haber tenido hijos?- me contesto con otra pregunta mientras se contoneaba sensualmente frente a mi; la verdad le quise contestar que para nada se parecía al cuerpo de una mama, tal vez el de una mamacita pero tampoco tenía la edad o al menos lo parecía porque tenía la apariencia de alguien de unos 22 o 23 años.

-contesta por favor- le pedí también utilizando la fuerza de mi mirada sobre ella, pareció que surtió efecto porque ella pareció pensar una respuesta.

-sí, tengo hijas- me dijo con un susurro.

-¿estás casada o tienes novio?- le dije con un nudo en la garganta porque de verdad ansiaba esta respuesta después de ver al tal Donovan salir de su casa.

-mmm… es… bueno no tengo novio ni esposo- me dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y me otorgaba una grandiosa vista de sus redondeados y perfectos pechos, tuve casi taparme los ojos para continuar con mi interrogatorio.

-¿sabes quién es el padre de tus hijas?- le dije con una voz firme.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- me dijo bella como si de verdad sufriera por el solo hecho de mencionarlo.

-no quiero herirte, perdón; pero de verdad necesito saberlo después de ver a esas niñas…- antes de terminar bella me interrumpió con un susurro molesto.

-me seguiste, como pudiste hacerme esto- me dijo antes de comenzar a caminar pero rápidamente la tome firmemente de su suave mano.

-yo solo quiero saberlo, porque al verlas me parecieron totalmente prefectas y tan parecidas a su muy hermosa madre, por favor bella necesito saberlo- le dije con voz suplicante mientras por el micrófono comenzaban a llamar a bella al escenario.

-…hablaremos más tarde espera- me dijo con expresión seria mientras iba a bailar, yo solo volví a la mesa y pedí algo de tomar mientras esperaba a bella; pero santo dios, cuando salió bella con ese diminuto bikini negro tan sencillo pero en ella se veía provocativo casi me da un infarto; se comenzó a mover al ritmo de Rabiosa de Shakira contra el tubo causando varios suspiros de todo el público masculino, lo que me molesto pero me decidí calmar, ya que quien era yo para molestarme por esto, por lo que ocupe todas mis fuerzas en ignorar a todos ellos y dedicarme a ver el sinuoso y seductor cuerpo de bella moverse con esta canción lo que me distrajo bastante, al cabo de un rato bella bajo del escenario con varios billetes entre la poca ropa que tenia, antes de que me diera cuanta ya tenía a bella de nuevo frente a mí.

-bien, vamos a una sala privada para que el ruido no nos moleste- me dijo bella mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba a una tipo salita Lounge.

-Primero déjame decirte que de verdad lo siento si te lastime con alguno de mis comentarios y preguntas de hacer rato- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón, ella se sentó en la mesa que estaba ahí frente a mi colocando sus torneadas piernas a los lados de las mías causando que me distrajera demasiado con esta sensual vista.

-no te preocupes, pero primero quiero saber ¿Por qué demonios quieres saber de ellas hasta ahora?- me dijo con una voz dulce bella.

-pues veras me case varias veces pero todos fallidos y principalmente porque ellas solo me querían por mi dinero y a mí no me hubiera importado eso pero lo que yo mas anhelaba era tener hijos pero ninguna de ellas quería porque eran modelos y no querían arruinar su cuerpo, por lo que decidí dejarlas definitivamente- le dije con toda la verdad que pude.

-así que ahora, que ves que probablemente yo sea la madre de tus hijas vienes conmigo…, eso me suena un poco EGOISTA, no importa como lo pongas me va seguir sonando demasiado egoísta, así que dame una buena razón para decirte la verdad sobre ellas- me dijo bella aun con una voz dulce que destilaba un amargo enojo de cada una de sus palabras.

- que aunque tú me impidieras verlas, yo asumiría mi responsabilidad si ellas fueran mis hijas aunque estos años yo no estuve para apoyarte, por favor bella- le rogué mientras me acercaba a ella, causando que sus piernas quedaran justo a los lados de mis caderas, sacando de ella un suspiro.

-está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?- me dio ella rindiéndose y apoyando su cabeza en la base de mi cuello aspirando mi aroma.

- lo principal, por ejemplo, ¿ellas son mis hijas?- le dije mientras tomaba entre mis dedos su cabello castaño y me dedicaba a jugar con él mientras ella seguía próxima a mí, casi como si disfrutara de ello.

-sí, ¿Por qué, lo dudas?- me dijo bella con voz suave mientras pasaba su mano por mi nuca tocando mi rebelde cabello causándome una sensación de estremecimiento.

-no, la verdad después de verlas no me quedo duda, ya que tienen demasiado presentes los genes Cullen, como el cabello rebelde y cobrizo, sus ojos y su hermosa carita me recordó a ti esa noche en que te conocí, porque a pesar de que no sabias viene quien era pude ver que eras hermosa; de hecho albergaba la esperanza de hablar contigo por la mañana ese día, pero… te fuiste- le dije con un susurro, ella solo comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-es que me dio tanta pena el saber que había tenido mi primera vez y más con alguien casado, y sobre todo que cause el hecho de que tu le fueras infiel a tu esposa; hice precisamente lo que yo no hubiera querido que me hicieran a mi- me dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-el ser infiel se requiere de dos, y yo lo decidí no solamente tu; y la verdad no importa, por que me divorcie de mi esposa después de eso, porque nunca sentí verdadero amor por ella, y contigo sentí con lo que ninguna de ellas sintiera, es mas ellas no ejercieron en mi ni la milésima parte de lo que tú me hiciste sentir solo con una caricia tuya, con ese beso lograste cambiarme por completo, por eso todo este tiempo te estuve buscando y no me alejare ya que te encontré- le dije mientras me comenzaba a acercar peligrosamente a su hermosa boca, hasta que ella se alejo con un suspiro.

-Así, que ahora serás mi acosador o que- me dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

-tal vez si, ya que eres mi chica rabiosa, eso fue demasiado sexy- le dije mientras comenzaba a acercarme a ella hasta lograr ponerla contra la pared, ella solo se apoyo más.

-bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué más quieres saber sobre nuestras hijas?- me dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, logrando desconcentrarme totalmente y enfocarme realmente en otra de las razones por la que estaba aquí; nuestras hijas, esa palabra me hizo sentir completo por primera vez en mi vida como si todo este tiempo me hubiera faltado algo y de un minuto a otro lo hubiera tenido todo en realidad solo que había estado demasiado ciego para darme cuenta de ello.

- ¿Cómo se llaman?, ¿Cuál es su edad?, ¿a quien se parecen mas?- le dije fascinado mientras trataba de recordarlas con la única vez que había logrado verlas.

-calma, nuevo padre, nuestras hijas se llaman Reenesme Carlie y Selena Alexis, tienen cinco años y creo que se parecen más a ti ya que ahora te pude ver de cerca claramente- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-podre verlas o que ellas me conozcan- le dije con un susurro preocupado.

-Edward por el momento no, ellas se sentirían demasiado confundidas, tendrás que esperar lo que haga falta- me dijo ella antes de comenzar a separarse de mi muy a su pesar, pero yo la sujete con más fuerza para que no se alejara de mi tan pronto.

-por favor sal conmigo, así sabrás que clase de hombre soy antes de juzgarme, por favor- le dije mientras la abrazaba estrechamente y ella me tomaba con fuerza de mi camisa como pidiéndome que tampoco me alejara de ella, en este momento ella parecía una chica tan frágil a comparación de la otra faceta de ella que se había hecho fuerte.

-no puedo en este momento, Edward, tengo que ocuparme de las niñas- me dijo ella mientras comenzaba a acercar su rostro al mío, yo termine de suprimir ese espacio y roce el milagro de sus labios con mi ansiosa boca saboreando al fin sus suaves labios y seguimos besándonos suavemente aunque ese beso tenía algo de hambriento entre nosotros porque se volvió más profundo causando que se alterara por completo mi ser con ese gemido que salió de su boca aun contra la mía, yo trate de levantarla un poco para tenerla aun más cerca de mi; sentí con sorpresa como ella trababa sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas encendiendo un fuego desconocido dentro de mí, con fiereza la tome de su firme trasero y la recosté poco a poco en el sillón que antes había estado sentado para comenzar a besar su delicioso cuello, ella soltó un gemido mas audible esta vez.

-… basta, Edward… esto se nos está… yendo de las manos- me dijo bella entre gemidos mientras ella tenía sus manos entre mi cabello despeinándolo un poco.

-está bien, pero solo te pido una oportunidad para salir contigo- le dije mientras me retiraba de encima de ella y me sentaba a su lado, ella solo soltó un suspiro de… ¿frustración?

-aun no estoy segura, solo déjame pensar un poco, pero por ahora solo te pido que te vayas, no me lo compliques mas, por favor- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me dio un beso más dulce en los labios antes de irse; definitivamente no me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para estar con esta increíble mujer, lo haría sin dudar.

**Bella POV **

En los días siguiente que Edward casi me hiciera el amor en el sillón; digamos que fue demasiado insistente; al trabajo me mandaba regalos como flores, chocolates, peluches, incluso una vez llego a mandarme un hermoso collar de diamantes, no pude negar que de todos los regalos que me dieron este fue el único que conserve porque en verdad era hermoso, junto con este collar dentro de la caja venia un número de teléfono solo menee la cabeza al suponer que era de Edward, después de casi una semana y media con estos sucesos en el trabajo, hasta Carmen me dijo que ya aceptara al pobre chico, decidí marcarle un lunes en la noche que era mi día libre, contesto al tercer timbrazo.

-Hola preciosa, al fin decidiste- me dijo una suave voz.

-si digamos que tu dulce y muy tierna insistencia me convenció- le dije con voz sensual.

-y entonces que decidiste- me dijo un muy nervioso Edward.

-decidí darte una pequeña oportunidad, saldré contigo; el próximo lunes a las 9:00 pm en el restaurante Blink, te espero, y por favor no vayas a desperdiciar esta oportunidad porque te aseguro que si me dejas plantada no vuelves a saber de ninguno de mis besos contigo, escuchaste Edward Cullen- le dije con voz dulce pero a la vez amenazadora.

-claro, estaré ahí, te esperare con ansias, nos vemos- me dijo Edward antes de colgar, yo me sentí como la chica que acabaran de invitar a un baile de la escuela, claro que a partir de ese lunes conté casi los días, horas, minutos y segundos que faltaban para mi cita con Edward porque no podía negar que estaba completamente loca por él y más aun ahora que sabía que el verdaderamente quiera algo conmigo, cuando les dije a Carmen y Gaby claro que pusieron el grito en el cielo y casi me comenzaron a regañar de porque le daba un oportunidad a ese inútil y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

-porque a ese inútil lo amo- les dije con voz calmada causando que Carmen solo me mirara sorprendida.

-pero mi niña él te dejo sola- me dio Gaby después de mucho, ella tenía una cara de preocupación.

-el no me dejo sola yo lo deje a él, después de que paso todo eso yo decidí irme, él ni siquiera sabía nada de las niñas y ahora que sabe de ellas, el verdaderamente quiere reparar su ausencia, por favor ustedes también denle la oportunidad, aunque lo quiera cambiar el sigue siendo el padre de mis hijas y no voy a negarles el hecho de que en algún momento conozcan a su verdadero padre- les dije molesta por su actitud.

-pero en ese caso tienes a Donovan el está aquí para ti- me dijo Carmen con una sonrisa.

-sí pero por Donovan no siento nada de lo que llego a sentir con Edward, a Donovan le tengo un profundo cariño pero a Edward lo A-M-O, entiéndame por favor, solo quiero lo mejor para ellas y para mi- les dije casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-está bien bella, si tú piensas que él es lo correcto para ti adelante, tu ya eres adulta para juzgar tus acciones, solo por favor cuídate por que sabes que siempre para nosotras seguirás siendo esa pequeña jovencita que llego a nosotras hace casi 6 años mancillada, frágil y muy delicada emocionalmente, pero también te hiciste fuerte con el tiempo y estas saliendo adelante, eso me alegra porque quiere decir que ayudamos a una buena chica- me dijo Carmen antes de abrazarme fuertemente y darme un beso en la mejilla. El domingo por la noche estaba demasiado nerviosa para saber siquiera que ponerme, esa preocupación desapareció cuando en la mañana llego un paquete con mi nombre, al abrirlo dentro venia un hermoso vestido color azul rey, de un solo hombro y cruzado por la parte del pecho y era corto hasta las rodillas, me quede fascinada al notar lo hermoso que era, dentro también de la caja venia una nota de Edward claro: _"ansió verte con este vestido puesto, estoy seguro de que te veras como una hermosa sirena, nos vemos"_ ; por la tarde comencé a peinarme con rizos y con maquillaje lo más natural posible, me puse unos tacones de color plateados con tiras cruzadas, al ponerme el vestido me quedo perfecto me entro como si fuera un guante, aun no sé como Edward supo mi talla pero sabía que tenía buen gusto, claro que me puse el collar que me había regalado días antes, me fui justo a las 8:30 pm en el auto que Carmen me había hecho el favor de prestarme; llegue justo a las 9:00 y al entrar vi que el ya estaba aquí enfundado en un atractivo traje negro, que lo hacía lucir totalmente increíble.

-hola preciosa, me alegra que hayas usado el vestido y el collar, te ves hermosa- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, haciendo que casi me diera una paro cardiaco.

-bueno vamos a cenar- le dije tratando de sonar calmada, claro que el noto en mi voz que estaba muy nerviosa pero solo se limito a sonreír.

-y bueno como te ha ido en estos años- me dijo de forma casual mientras mirábamos el menú.

-pues me entere de que estaba embarazada a los 17 y mis padres al enterarse de esto me echaron de casa, no eh vuelto a ver a mi familia en casi 5 años y me las tuve que arreglar trabajando como bien se dice de bailarina exótica para conseguir suficiente dinero sin tantos estudios, que por supuesto no tenia, ya que en un empleo normal te piden mucho requerimientos y en este no tanto solo que sepas bailar y que seas mayor de edad, por eso termine así- le dije con voz lo mas relajada, pero el desencajo sus facciones un momento antes de relajarse de nuevo y tomar mis manos entre las suyas tan cálidas, pero yo las sentí frías en este momento.

-lo siento tanto, en este momento me doy cuenta de cuánto te debo y de lo mucho que tuviste que pagar por mi culpa- me dijo mientras me acariciaba las manos en un intento de reconfortarme ya que hasta ese momento note como las lagrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro, solo contuve un suspiro y me lleve una de mis manos a mi rostro para con cuidado secarme las lagrimas.

-la verdad nunca me lamento de haber decidido tener a mis hijas, porque una de las decisiones más difíciles para mí fue el decidir entre mi familia y la nueva familia que me habías hecho el favor de dejar en mi, de eso nunca te culpare, porque no solo fue tu culpa; pero ahora mis hijas son todo para mi ellas son la fuerza de gravedad que me mantiene fuerte y cuerda para seguir luchando por ellas- le dije con una voz un poco quebrada recordando ese día en que me enfrente a mi padres con mucho dolor ya que extrañaba horrores a mis padres y sobre todo a mi hermano Jasper. La cena paso silenciosa, mientras cenábamos pude notar como la culpabilidad y la tristeza embargaban los ojos de Edward. Al salir al fin del restaurante y dirigirnos al estacionamiento, Edward repentinamente me beso con suavidad para pronto tornarse más serio causando que me faltara la respiración y sintiera un calor desconocido concentrarse en ese lugar especial, lo que me hizo apartarme rápidamente ya que aun no quería nada de esto con nadie. Mi mente tenía otros planes pero mi cuerpo no lograba obedecer como debía porque a pesar de que me aparte de él, mis brazos pronto se trabaron en su cuello y mis labios siguieron besando a este increíble y atractivo hombre, no se siquiera como logro abrir su convertible pero si sentí como me apoyaba en uno de los asientos para seguir besándome con mas fiereza, en un movimiento que hice vi mi reloj…; SANTO DIOS, ya eran casi las 11:00 pm, le prometí a Carmen estar en casa a las 11: 20 para que por la mañana yo tendría que llevar a mis hijas a la escuela.

-Basta Edward… tengo que… irme… Oh dios…mío- le dije entre gemidos ya que el estaba besando una parte muy sensible de mi cuello causándome escalofríos placenteros por todo el cuerpo.

-sí, los siento bella… solo un poco mas- me dijo con un suspiro antes de volver a atacar mis labios con fiereza y alejarse de mí.

-Amm… bueno gracias, fue un gusto cenar contigo y espero que sigamos viéndonos- le dije mientras iba a mi auto antes de arrancar el auto, un ligero golpe en el vidrio del auto me sobresalto, era Edward.

-Los siento, si te molesto de nuevo pero hasta este momento me acorde de algo- me dijo con una sonrisa que me paralizaba el corazón.

-si, como que cosa es esa que te intriga- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me bajaba del auto.

-pues se que probablemente no tenga derecho de saber esto pero… ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de las niñas?- me dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-esto… es el 24 de octubre, ¿Por qué?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-nada solo para estar al tanto y también para enviarles aunque sea un regalo que diga que soy un amigo tuyo, si se que no quieres que ellas sepan de mi por ahora o me equivoco- me dijo con tono serio.

-no- le dije con una mirada triste sabia cuanto le dolía que le dije eso pero primero estaban mis hijas antes que su padre un perfecto desconocido para mi, que esperaba que pronto se volviera un conocido que amara realmente.

-bueno al menos, ¿le puedo decir a mi familia sobre ellas?- me pregunto con voz neutra.

-estas seguro de eso, no pensara mal tu familia de ti o de mi- le dije mientras me sorprendía de que él quisiera que todos supieran de ellas, pero más me preocupaba el hecho de que su familia pensara que él había tenido hijos, con la "otra".

-claro, ellos entenderán esta situación difícil entre nosotros pero más que nada se alegraran porque al fin soy padre, bueno de hecho fui padre por cinco años sin saber y ellos me decían que al fin querían ser abuelos y mi hermana dijo que quería tener sobrinos, así que de parte de ellos no te preocupes- me dijo mientras me daba una suave beso en los labios antes de irse, yo solo solté un profundo suspiro y volví a casa.

**Edward POV **

Fui emocionado a la casa de mi hermana Alice, ya que esa noche había insistido en que fuera a su casa a pasar la noche de películas junto con nuestros amigos, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie; a pesar de que era muy tarde sabia que ellos aun estarían viendo como la tercera película y llenos de azúcar de dulces y refrescos estarían aun mas hiperactivos.

-hola Eddy, ¿Cómo estás?, bien, a que bien por ti, mira a rose, ah esta genial, ah veo estrellitas, adiós estrellitas- dijo Emmett rápidamente mientras corría como loco por toda la sala antes de caer al suelo y azotar como res mientras murmuraba cosas como que ya no volvería a combinar soda con los Nerds **(n/a:dulces** **como** **aciditos de la marca wonka, pueden buscar la imagen en google, saben muy ricos a mi parecer, pero la verdad mezclarlos con soda nunca es una buena idea, porque a mí me paso lo mismo que Emmett, te da una ataque de energía antes de caer y sentirte** **como** **con** **pesas** **en** **el** **cuerpo,** **horrible).**

-wow, no le volveré a dar azúcar a Emmett, definitivamente; bien y que onda que nuevos chismes en tu vida nos traes- me dijo Rosalie mientras se soplaba las uñas con disimulo mientras Alice le retocaba con un pincel pequeño las uñas.

-pues nada hoy Salí con una chica nueva- les dije con una enorme sonrisa pintada en mi cara mientras me sentaba libremente en el sillón a un lado de Alice, quien me miro con sospecha.

-tendré una nueva nuera pronto, dime por favor que no, y no es que te desee mal pero por dios tu cambias de esposa como rose de zapatos de diseñador- me dijo mi hermana con gesto contrariado.

-tiene razón, esta mañana me cambie tres veces antes de decidirme por estos hermosos Manolo- me dijo rose mientras levantaba el pie perfectamente manicurado enseñando unos tacones altos plateados que la verdad yo no les hallaba nada de especiales.

-pues no será tu nueva nuera; por ahora, pero si es la madre de tus sobrinas- les dije mientras tomaba un montón de palomitas en la boca antes de terminar de pasarlas, Alice soltó un grito que casi rompió las ventanas de la casa y me comenzó a agitar de manera violenta exigiéndome respuestas, pero sentí como las palomitas se me atoraban, empuje con cuidado a Alice y logre pasármelas a golpes de pecho, lagrimas de falta de aire y respiración agitada.

-¡QUE! ¡EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN QUE ACABAS DE DECIR! SOY TIA Y NI SIQUIERA ME AVISASTE; ¿Cómo? ¿CUANDO?, ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?- me dijo una casi desquiciada Alice, yo solo estaba de lo más relajado mientras me quitaba el peso de encima de decirle a mi hermana sobre mis hijas.

-pues creo que sabes cómo se hace un bebe, o te lo explico- le dije con calma como si acabara de tomar alguna medicina para la gripa y anduviera adormilado.

-no eso créeme que lo sé, y no dudo que ya hayas practicado el proceso con varias chicas, pero siempre te creí inteligente como para proteger los genes Cullen y no entregárselos a cualquiera, sin ofender claro- me dijo mi querida hermana.

-ella no es ninguna cualquiera; ella es la chica más hermosa que he conocido y déjame decirte que he visto muchas chicas pero ella es única, por eso no me sorprende que mis hijas sean tan hermosas como ella claro sin dejar de lado los genes dominantes Cullen- les dije mientras sonreía como tarado.

-Oh, espera nuestro pequeño Eddie ya es papa, eso sí es sorpresa, dime quien es la afortunada chica- me dijo Emmett ya calmado después de su ataque de azúcar.

-se llama Bella y la conocí hace cinco años en un antro- les dije con calma mientras comía mas palomitas en eso de nuevo Alice me agito por los hombros de manera violenta causando que estas vez si se me atoraran las palomitas y Emmett al ver mi mirada llorosa se levanto tranquilamente y me golpeo fuertemente causando que escupiera las palomitas rápidamente.

-basta ya Alice, necesitamos a Edward con vida así que no le estés causando una asfixia temprana porque necesitamos saber los detalles sobre sus hijas recuerdas- dijo Emmett mientras me tendía un vaso con soda y yo lo bebí con desesperación para volver a sentir funcionar mi garganta.

-bien, si necesito saber chismes, así que respiro me calmo para no asesinar a mi querido hermano; bueno está bien ahora dime TODO, si no es demasiada molestia- me dijo mi hermana tratando de calmarse respirando profundamente.

-Bien, si se acuerdan de la chica con la que le puse el cuerno a Renata y que por eso acabo mi "grandioso" matrimonio- les dije mientras me ponía en plan de narrador.

-sí, que según dijo que ella siempre te había sido fiel y que no se qué cosas más- dijo rose mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-sí, bueno cuando ella se fue Jasper me invito a una fiesta y ahí vi como una pequeña chica castaña se me acerco y me beso, y nunca me sentí así incluso después de haber estado con varias chicas ella me hizo sentir diferente y pues nos dejamos llevar y creo que saben que siguió, a la mañana siguiente ella ya se había ido y lo que me llamo aun mas la atención en esta chica fue que me dejo una nota de disculpa por todo, no se si por haberlo hecho borracha o porque vio mi anillo de casado, el caso es que me dejo encantado que hubiera sido así de considerada conmigo y después me divorcie de Renata por esa razón de que no sentía esa intriga y fascinación que me dejo esta chica con solo unos besos y caricias de una sola noche y este tiempo estuve buscándola demasiado hasta que esa noche que la encontré en ese lugar, esa noche había decidido a dejar de buscarla y mejor conformarme con simple cariño en vez de un verdadero amor y atracción como la que sentí con ella esa noche, aunque en un principio no la reconocí porque ella lucia un atrevido traje y bailaba contra un tubo me dejo impactado la belleza de esos hermosos ojos debajo de tanta capa de rímel, ojos oscurecidos por sombras y delineador enmarcando aun mas esos precioso ojos que tocaron en mi memoria ese único recuerdo que tenía de ella, recordando esos ojos color del chocolate a través de la oscuridad de mi habitación y su suave piel mientras mis manos rozaban sus delicada piel, ahí supe sin dudas que era ella- les termine de decir; recordando el amor con el que la estuve siguiendo estos años, mi hermana, Jasper estaba serio como si reflexionara acerca de algo, Emmett, incluso Rosalie, reina de las reina frías e insensibles, estaba llorando por mi historia de el amor perfecto.

-eso…esa historia estuvo tan linda,… no puedo creer que vivieras todo eso, pero en fin como te enteraste de que ella tenía hijas y mas que ellas era tus hijas- me dijo Alice mientras se secaba las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, todos se sentaron frente a mí como niños ávidos de escuchar la lección importante de un maestro, yo solo suspire.

-Esa noche que la encontré, espere hasta que saliera y la seguí hasta su casa para saber donde vivía y cosas así, antes de que terminara de abrir la puerta de una pequeña casa de la casa salieron dos pequeñas gritándole mami con cariño y devoción, para que luego ella soltar las bolsa que traía en las manos para cargar a las dos pequeñas y ambas le dieron besos en las mejillas, lo que me hizo darme cuneta de que ella es aun mas hermosa de lo que pensé porque al verla así de delicada y dedicada a sus hijas de esa manera, me quede aun mas fascinado por ella que a mi vista parecía mi perfecta fantasía, hasta que salió un chico, yo inmediatamente pensé lo peor, no para ella ya que a pesar de que yo la amara solo por ser como es nunca le desearía la infelicidad, peor para mi ya que cinco años de mi vida la busque; eso me dejo destrozado el pensar eso que no me di cuenta cuando las pequeñas se bajaron de sus brazos y ahí fue cuando las vi bien, y cambiaron mi vida por completo, a pesar de que no sabia si eran mis hijas puede ver en sus cabello cobrizo y un poco rizado algo de mí, y más en sus bellos ojos verdes, supe que ellas eran mis hijas al notar su parecido en ciertos gestos que adoptaron como en sus mejillas aparecieron esos hoyuelos que tanto odio y que Alice le fascina tocar cuando rio, y más que nada una de las niñas hizo un gesto que me recordó mucho a Alice cuando era pequeña y que lo sigue haciendo de hecho; eso de que cuando quiere algo se lleva las manos a la cintura y te mira con ojos de si no lo haces te ira peor- les dije con una sonrisa de tonto al recordar el único recuerdo de ellas.

-Bueno papi Edward, nos podrías decir más sobre ellas, vamos danos detalles- me dijo Emmett mientras saltaba en sus lugar emocionado, yo solo sonreí y seguí con mi relato.

-Lo único que se de ellas, es que nacieron el 24 de Octubre, se llaman Reenesme Carlie y Selena Alexis y que ya tienen cinco años- les dije con fascinación mientras recordaba cada dato importante que me daba bella sobre ellas.

-Hay ya ves Edward ya eres un anciano a tus **25 años** **( N/a: Si ya se cometí un horror de datos en edades, les pido muchísimo perdón pero es que a veces se me va el avión horrible, así que les pido su clemencia antes de asesinarme, porque sé que en el cap. 3 se menciona que Edward vuelve a ver a bella en ese lugar cuando sus amigos lo llevaron para festejar su cumple 21, no es cierto, ignoren esa pendejada que escribí, daaaa, créanme que en ese momento me doy golpes en la cabeza contra la pared; bueno ya que ya se lo aclare solo les pido perdón por este horror, Edward actualmente tiene 25 y bella 24, bueno sorry otra vez) **– me dijo Emmett con seriedad cosa que a mí me dio gracia; por favor un Emmett serio este debía ser un mundo paralelo, el cual me asustaba un poco porque de la noche a la mañana sabía que era padre y no una vez dos veces, de dos hermosas y perfectas niñas; ansiaba conocerlas ya.

-Edward pero no nos has dicho un dato igual de importante que el nombre de tus hijas y es el nombre de "ella", anda ¿Cuál es su nombre?- me dijo Alice mientras se sentaba a un lado mío mirándome con expectación.

- se llama Bella- le dije sencillamente, porque ni siquiera sabía cuál era su apellido o si les debía decir a mis amigos de que tuvo que trabajar ella para sacar a nuestras hijas adelante, por ahora no lo diría hasta que sea oportuno.

-O sea Isabella, bueno y su apellido para ver si tiene algo que ver con nuestro circulo social o solo es una persona normal- me dijo Alice mientras traía su laptop rosa y comenzaba a teclear rápidamente.

-Alice y como paraqué quieres saber eso sanes que nunca me ha importado mucho eso- le dije un poco molesto.

-sí pero digamos que yo busco antecedentes y otras cosas para saber si no es alguien mala o una caza fortunas engañándote- me dijo Alice muy tranquilamente mientras seguía su búsqueda por internet; yo solo chasquee la lengua y saque mi móvil para mandarle un mensaje a bella: _"Sabes que voy a seguir rondando por ahí, así que espero que no me pongas una orden de restricción pronto; bueno por el momento mi hermana tumo la noticia de sus sobrinas demasiado bien, bueno solo quiera desearte dulces sueños, ángel, Edward"_.

-A ya tengo algo, busque en noticias de todo el país y encontré en el nombre Isabella varias opciones como: Brown, Inna, Woods, Kelson, Swan, Thompson…- comenzó Alice a enumerar los apellidos que había encontrado Alice en internet, hasta que escuche un apellido conocido y sabia porque por eso deje de escuchar a Alice un momento para interrumpirla.

-Espera mencionaste Swan- le dije mientras me acercaba a su lado y veía todos los apellidos que ella menciono.

-sí, aquí esta, ¿Por qué?- me dijo mientras con el mouse señalaba el apellido destacado en negritas que se encontraba en un listado de una página de familias de sociedad en un periódico.

-haber esto no sé si me concierne pero, que no Jasper se apellida Swan- les dije mientras volteaba a ver a Jasper que estaba en una silla lejana con expresión triste.

-sí creo que si, déjame ver si hay una foto o algo- dijo mientras le daba clic a el nombre y comenzó rápidamente a aparecer un foto familiar donde salían los padres de Jasper y a sus lados Jasper y Bella solo que más relajada y calmada que ahora.

-es ella, Alice entonces Jasper …- antes de que terminara siquiera ya tenía a Jasper encima mío golpeándome con enojo mientras yo trataba de detener sus golpes, hasta que el enorme de Emmett separo a Jasper rápidamente de mi.

- QUE TE SUCEDE JASPER, EDWARD NO TE HIZO NADA MALO COMO PARA QUE LO GOLP…- antes siquiera de que Alice terminara la frase, escuche por primera vez a Jasper gritar a mi hermana y a mí.

-NO ME HIZO NADA MALO SOLO DESTRUYO A MI FAMILIA, MI HERMANA LA ECHARON DE LA CASA CUANDO MIS PADRES SE ENTERARON DE QUE BELLA ESTABA EMBARAZADA, PARA COLMO YO NO ESTUBE CON ELLA CUNADO SUCEDIÓ ESTO POR ESA RAZÓN ME E SENTIDO CULPABLE LOS ULTIMOS CINCO AÑOS DE MI VIDA Y AHORA ME ENTERO DE QUE FUISTE TU EL IMBECIL QUE LE ARRUINO LA VIDA A MI HERMANA, COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE- me grito Jasper, pero yo no le pude contestar nada porque claro que tenía razón en todas sus reclamaciones, lo sabía y justo en este momento me sentí terrible por haberle hecho esto a uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Jasper solo te quiero pedir perdón, sabes que yo no habría hecho esto si lo hubiera sabido, pero nunca llegue a saber quién era y hasta este momento se algo más de ella, solo no se qué hacer para… compensártelo- le dije apresuradamente mientras Jasper me fulminaba con la mirada y respiraba rápidamente mientras Emmett aun lo sujetaba con fuerza.

- pues si, tal vez despareciendo de su vida ahora- me contesto con voz ya más baja y aun así el odio destilaban de sus palabras.

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso Jasper, ellas son mis hijas no las puedo dejar solas justo ahora que me acabo de enterar de ellas, te lo justo que si lo hubiera sabido antes me abría echo totalmente cargo de ella desde un principio pero ella solamente no la volví a ver…- le dije mientras trataba de analizar como bella pudo enfrentar todo esto sola.

-pues es tu elección pero o escoges ser mi enemigo al arruinar su vida aun mas o alejarte de ella y que no la vuelvas a ver nunca más y decirle que ya no quieres saber nada de ella- me dijo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Emmett y Emmett nunca dudo sobre mantener a Jasper así.

-Pero Jasper me estas poniendo entre la espada o la pared, sabes que quiero arreglar las cosas con tu hermana y que de verdad estoy interesado en ella, pero tú también eres mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, no me puedes poner en esta situación- le dije mientras trataba de hacerlo ceder con su decisión.

-claro que te pongo en esta situación que bien que le costó a mi familia sus buenos 5 años de sufrimiento porque tiempo después mis padres se arrepintieron de su decisión de dejar a bella sola lo malo fue que paso demasiado tarde y no la encontramos, su teléfono dejo de usarlo, se cambio de apellido por lo poco que averiguamos y yo estuve como loco en mi poco tiempo libre mientras trataba de buscar en internet algún dato sobre ella, alguna pagina social o alguna pista pero nada, y hasta que te oigo decir todo esto de ella; te atreves decir esto, no so siquiera si llegaré a perdonarte Edward; me sueltas por favor Emmett- me dijo Jasper antes de tomar sus llaves e irse rápidamente con un azote de puerta dejándome con una encrucijada, una decisión entre mi mejor amigo o mis hijas, no tenía idea de que iba a hacer en este momento.

**Hola chicos se que eh tardado siglos pero estos días han sido muy difíciles para ****mí ya que mi padre no ha estado en sus mejores días, mi madre también, mi pequeña hermana que insiste en no dejarme escribir al desconectar la compu y poner su "cargador", hay veces que la odio pero bueno sigue siendo mi hermana y hasta ahora eh tenido un tiempito para terminar, lo siento si decepciono a algunos chicos, de verdad y para colmo el ciber al que siempre voy lo cerraron y no es que no haya otros cerca el problema es la calidad de ellos, unos están infestados de virus y no voy a arriesgar mi querida memoria de 4 Gb que contiene todo mi fic y reviews guardados (porque si chicos siempre los copio en un documento Word y los leo mas detenidamente y así atender mejor sus opiniones o sugerencias en todo caso) y la otra cosa que tienen es que el otro mejor ciber como dice mi mama: "pululan de esos sujetos", los que viven en México ya saben de qué sujetos hablo y los que no pues háganse un idea de que es la banda que se llama como la ultima letra del abecedario por lo que es muy peligroso ir por eso estoy buscando opciones, pero no se preocupen de que siempre subiere capítulos no lo dejare de hacer por más que tarde los seguiré, siento si no eh podido leer nuevos reviews, alertas y favoritos pero ni siquiera mi correo he podido checar, así que a los chicos que se molestaron mandándome mensajes muchísimas gracias y siento mi tardanza se que prometí subir los domingos pero últimamente no eh podido; bueno siempre les recomiendo también que lean mi otro fic "El ángel que deje ir" y otra gran noticia para mis seguidores (probablemente ahora son poco por mi tardanza) planeo subir un nuevo fic, todavía no sé cuándo pero de que lo subiré lo hare se llamara " No es nada personal, pero muérete", ya tengo un poco de la introducción así que estense pendientes y si les interesa pues me hacen una observación en un review, solo les pido por favor que me deje un review porque siempre me preocupa y me importa mucho lo que piensan de los fics, si ustedes ven que cometo errores (en el caso de las edades en este fic, horrores), me falta algo o sugerencias, en mi caso yo tengo unas preguntas MUY importantes para ustedes ya que quiero mejorar mi fic pero no se aun muchas funciones de Fan Fiction, por ejemplo la otra vez estaba leyendo en una nota de autora de unas chicas que a mí en lo general me encantaron en su fic "Edwina Cullen" me dio demasiada risa se llaman chiliwilas (GENIALES, de grande quiero ser como ustedes) ellas mencionaba que contestaban los reviews y aquí viene mi estúpida pregunta: ¿ Se pueden contestar los reviews uno por uno como si fueran un correo o qué? , porque la verdad a mi me encantaría hacerlo hay muchos chicos que se molestan en darme su genial opinión y me gustaría contestarles a algunos las dudas que me expresan en sus reviews personalmente, claro se las contestare sin decirles el final (odio los spoliers), pero sobre todo para escribirles aunque sea un muy bien escrito gracias con mayúsculas, negritas y subrayado ya que todos mis seguidores se lo merecer por seguir a esta loca; y otra es ¿Cómo se ponen imágenes para hacer referencia a algo que pusiste en tu fic? Como cuando algunas autoras ponen ver en mi perfil o cosas así, porque he visto en varios perfiles en los que tienen enlaces a fotos en el internet y he de admitir que yo no sé hacer eso, por eso quiero saber cómo lo hacen para ver si puedo hacerlo o nada más no lo sé. Felicitaciones a todos los papas, claro de manera atrasada pero aun así muchas felicidades, bueno ya saben para dudas, sugerencias, quejas, reportes u cualquier cosa que se le parezca déjenme un review aunque sea anónimo sería muy bueno;) **

**XoXo**

**I love so much guys**

**Krystel01**


	5. 5 ¿Estas ahi Dios? Ayudame

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor… mío.**

**5.- ¿Estás ahí, dios? Ayúdame.**

**(Dedicado a mis muy pacientes seguidores si es que sigo teniendo después de tantísimos días sin subir sinf, pero les pido comprensión y muchísima paciencia ya que estoy pasando por momentos difíciles ahora, pero para demostrarles que sigo fiel a ustedes siempre a pesar de que mi madre diga que es inútil subir fics, la ignoro jajaja, llevo demasiado sin subir un total sufrimiento para mí me derrito lentamente, bueno besos)**

**Bella POV**

Después de regresar de la cita con Edward (el ahora padre de mis hijas) tenia una total cara de idiota pero feliz, al llegar a la habitación de las niñas ellas ya estaban dormidas claro solo les di un beso en la frente a ambas antes de ir a mi habitación, al cerrar la puerta me recargue en la puerta casi como una adolescente; este hombre iba a matarme algún dia con sus ardientes besos y no podía negar que de verdad queria tener sexo con el, solo que ahora mismo sentía mi vida aun pendiendo de un muy delgado hilo para descuidarme en este momento; por la mañana me arregle temprano para llevar a mis hijas a las escuela.

-mis amores hora de despertar; anda Carlie ya es hora, Selena anda no seas floja, las quiero levantadas en cinco minutos si no, no habrá hot Cakes para ninguna- les dije con una sonrisa desde la puerta mientras la cerraba de nuevo, pero antes siquiera de cerrarla de nuevo mis queridas niñas que eran adictas a los hot Cakes se levantaron inmediatamente y corrieron a la mesa.

-abuelita Gaby, quiero mis hot Cakes con mucha miel- le dijo la pequeña Carlie mientras se removía en su silla inquieta y ansiosa.

-a mi me da igual como sean con tal de que estén ricos- dijo mi pequeña Selena mientras tomaba la leche de su vaso. Al cabo de media hora ya estábamos listas y de camino a la escuela, aparque el auto y baje con cuidado a mis niñas mientras las tomaba de las manos para cruzar la calle, en la entrada estaba la maestra de mis hijas.

-a Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- me dijo amablemente Ashley.

-muy bien, bueno le dejo a mis pequeñas angelitas- le dije mientras veía como a mi lado pasaban mis niñas corriendo hacia su salón.

-si no te preocupes estarán bien, nos vemos- me dijo mientras yo me comenzaba a apartar para regresar a mi auto, cuando sentí como una mano desvergonzada me apretaba el trasero de manera no muy decente, justo cuando me voltee para ver quien había sido el imbecil para soltarle tremenda cachetada solo pude mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola mi hermosa y deliciosa bella- me dijo Dimitri Milton, uno de los ejecutivos mas ricos, influyentes y pervertidos de Estados Unidos; sabia que si lo golpeaba ahora este hombre era capaz de cerrar el club en el que trabajo y sabia que era capaz de muchas cosas pero decidí no tentar a mi destino.

- Buenos días señor Milton, si me disculpa- le dije lo mas educadamente posible mientras por dentro echaba humo. De camino a la casa no evite pensar en Edward y si en realidad le daba una oportunidad de estar con nosotros para formar una verdadera familia pero al llegar vi a un enorme hombre moreno parado en mi puerta, cuando llegue a la entrada el hombre volteo recibiéndome con una sonrisa enorme.

-Bella, te he extrañado tanto- me dijo Jacob mientras me abrazaba estrechamente.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Jacob?- le dije con la voz totalmente alterada, porque como era posible que mi exnovio este aquí como si no fuera nada.

-pues que supe donde estabas después de que un video que vi reconocí con mucha dificultad- me dijo mientras seguía intentando acercarme mas a su moreno cuerpo.

-¿Cuál maldito video?- le dije aun mas confundida, y lo empuje para alejarme prudentemente de mí.

-bueno nena es uno en el que sales bailando muy sexy contra un tubo, estabas ardiente- me dijo mientras intentaba manosearme, porque a todos se les dio hoy con manosearme que tenia puesto un anuncio de "TOQUENME" o que.

-basta Jacob, tengo entrar a mi casa y si me harías el favor de irte por favor- le dije con voz seria.

-bueno nena, lo haré solo porque tu me lo pides,… pero no olvides que seguiré aquí alrededor, te amo- me dijo mientras se subía a su lujoso Camaro amarillo.

-dios, es que mi vida esta rodeada de hombres- susurre para mi misma mientras abría la puerta y solté un resoplido mientras arrojaba las llaves a la cesta de una mesita cercana, tome un poco de agua del refrigerador y me fui a mi habitación, saque mi móvil y marcaba que tenia dos mensajes, al revisar de quien eran los mensajes no pude evitar poner una cara de tonta al leer que era de Edward, lo abrí para leerlo:

_Ansió__ verte ya esta noche en tu muy sexy trabajo, tengo algo que decirte, E._

Y el siguiente era de Lili:

_Hoy noche de dominatrices, jajajajaja, va ser divertido golpear a nuestros odiosos clientes, nos vemos; __latigazos de amor, chao._

Perfecto se me había olvidado lo que iba a hacer esta noche; hoy iba a ser una total perra con mis clientes si porque iba a usar un pequeñísimo pedazo de cuero en mi cuerpo y un látigo para la función de esta noche porque hoy íbamos a ser "dominatrices" de nuestros muy "queridos" clientes (nótese el sarcasmo), esto no iba ser difícil para mi ya que muchas veces había tenido ganas de darles de latigazos a algunos de mis espectadores, solo pude resoplar mientras me preparaba para irme de nuevo a mi sito de trabajo en L.O.V.E. Unas horas después llegue a los camerinos donde estaban las demás chicas preparando su papel de dominatrices.

-Hola bella, parece que hoy serás la estrella del show y por lo que supe fue que los boletos para entrar se vendieron todos por adelantado precisamente para esta noche, no estas emocionada- me dijo Lulu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- si claro súper extasiada- le dije con expresión cansina mientras comenzaba a cambiarme detrás de la cortina con el traje que era un minúsculo short de cuero un sostén de tamaño normal pero lo que lo hacia mas sensual era que se pegaba a mis curvas de manera peligrosa que casi se adhería a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel solo sostenía a mis chicas por una par de tiras gruesas detrás de mi cuello y unos tipo cinturones que se amarraban alrededor de mi vientre descubierto dándole a mi traje una aspecto mas sensual, al salir del cambiador fui al frente del espejo donde comencé a hacerme los intrincados rizos que iban a ser dominantes en mi cabello hoy ya que lo iba a llevar suelto y después de una hora y media de peinado comencé a maquillarme; con el tiempo aprendí a hacer un maquillaje con todo y pestañas postizas en menos de media hora, por lo que al terminar mis ojos color chocolate estaban destacados con sombras ahumadas y espesas pestañas, mi labia de un color rojo rubí y el delineador bien marcado junto con mis mejillas sonrojadas me daba un aspecto bastante sexy.

-Wow, bella te ves increíble, apuesto a que los dejas babeando hoy a todos, ojala yo tuviera ese cuerpo después de tener gemelas no se como aun tienes ese increíble cuerpo- me dijo Lola mientras ella se terminaba de maquillar.

-supongo que son los genes, la verdad nunca eh sido muy dada a engordar por mas que quiera siempre seré una flacucha sin remedio, supongo- les dije a las chicas mientras sacaba unas botas de tacón de aguja negras que me llegaban hasta la mitad de mis muslos.

-oyes chica si ese es el caso quisiera tener tus genes porque te juro que cualquier hombre que te vea esta noche querrá que lo golpees hasta morir con ese látigo, y los dejes en el piso con tal de ver tus impactantes piernas- dijo Lulu con una sonrisa mientras ella también se terminaba de preparar. Unas horas después nos anunciaron para que saliéramos a dar el show Lili, Lulu, Lola y yo.

-Y bien sin mas preámbulos recibamos a nuestras amas de esta noche- dijo el Dj a través de micrófono al salir al escenario claro que nos recibieron con infinidad de silbidos y unas frases no muy aptas para todos los oídos, por supuesto se me había vuelto costumbre buscar a Edward entre todos esos hombres por supuesto el estaba en su mesa de siempre dándome una mirada oscurecida por el deseo, yo solo respire hombro de nuevo y me concentre en que teníamos casa llena esta noche por lo que tendría que ser un show increíble.

**(Canción: Latigazo- Daddy Yankee; se que a muchos no les gusta el reggaeton pero es que necesitaba algo sensual por lo que encontré esta canción que me encanta, espero que a ustedes les guste)**

**¡****Dale un latigazo!  
>¡Ella se está buscando el fuetazo! <strong>

En esta parte de la canción nos inclinamos hacia delante ofreciéndole a los espectadores una amplia vista de nuestro escote y nuestro apretado trasero, causando varios reajustes del pantalón a varios caballeros y otros estaban sudando a mares pero no nos quitaban la vista de encima.**  
>¡Castígala!<br>¡Dale un latigazo! **

En esta parte saque mi látigo de una funda que colgaba al lado derecho de mis caderas y agite el látigo de manera que sonara fuerte contra el piso causando que literalmente varios hombres cayeran rendidos a mis pies suplicándome algo de mi atención.**  
>En la pista te voy a dar<br>yo par de azotazos y palmetazos **

En esta parte de la canción nos volteamos dándole a nuestro publico la amplia vista de nuestros trasero que agitamos un poco mientras alzábamos nuestras manos y hacíamos nuestra cabeza hacia atrás como si disfrutáramos del mejor orgasmo de nuestra vida, para regresar a la posición inicial de brazos alzado y miramos a los caballeros por encima de nuestro hombro.**  
>Castígala<br>¡dale un latigazo!  
>Y coge un latigazo...<br>ella se está buscando el fuetazo  
>castígala<br>dale un latigazo**

**En la pista te voy a dar  
>yo par de azotazos y palmetazos<br>(perréala)  
>coge un latigazo.<br>No calientes la comida  
>si no te la vas a comer <strong>

En esta parte la chicas y yo bajamos del escenario para "convivir" con algunos afortunados clientes, para fortuna mía Edward estaba cerca de mi por lo que me acerque a el caminando sensualmente mientras meneaba mis caderas al ritmo cuando llegue frente a el me senté en la mesa y me gire para quedar frente a el con mis piernas abiertas a cada lado de sus caderas, rápidamente me monte en su regazo y comencé a moverme encima de el mientras Edward puso sus manos en mis caderas, lo que lo sorprendió fue que hico un violento movimiento que me hizo brincar sobre el y notar una protuberancia en su pantalón.

-querido Edward parece que tenemos problemas, no quieres que te ayude… un poco- le dije al oído mientras mordisque un poco de su oreja sacándole un siseo entre dientes.**  
>Ya tu no eres una nena<br>ma', ya tu eres una mujer  
>sabes que si me activas<br>tu te tienes que ir a todas  
>toma, toma, toma <strong>

Me puse de pie y moví mis caderas hipnóticamente frente a el casi dejando a Edward sin aire de la impresión.

-nunca pensé que te atreverías a hacer eso, pequeñas zorrita- me dijo Edward mientras me acerco a el.

-mi Edward ese es mi trabajo excitar a los hombres para que luego tengan sueños calientes conmigo- le dije mientras lo empujaba de nuevo contra su silla.**  
>Dale, mami, vamo'a todas<br>arriba las botellas de  
>don peri' y de mojer'<br>mujeres to' esos gistros  
>que los pongan a mover<br>tu quieres que yo te lo quite  
>no pichees pa' loca<br>toma, toma, toma  
>dale mami vamo'a to'as<br>un tatuaje en la espalda  
>en cuatro te lo quiero ver<br>y esa pantalla en la lengua  
>tu sabes usarla bien? <strong>

Para este verso ya estábamos de vuelta en el escenario y nos pusimos en cuarto patas para pegar nuestro pecho al suelo y luego nos pegamos al piso para arrojar un besito con la mano a la audiencia, sacando varios chiflidos.**  
>Mi socio "elbi" quiere<br>que le des un besito ahora  
>toma, toma, toma<br>dale, mami, vamo'a todas  
>La tiro a la cama<br>la chica me grita  
>la chica me pide<br>"dame un latigazo!"**

Nos acostamos en el suelo y arqueamos nuestra espalda casi en media luna y subimos nuestros brazos para hacer una pose mas erótica que la anteriores, regresamos a la pose inicial solo que esta vez alzamos las piernas juntas y las abrimos en el aire creando una V para luego volverlas a juntar y moverlas hipnóticamente hacia la derecha y la izquierda.**  
>ella se está buscando el fuetazo!<br>castígala!  
>dale un latigazo!<br>en la pista te voy a dar  
>yo par de azotazos y palmetazos!<br>castígala!  
>dale un latigazo!<br>y coge un latigazo...  
>ella se está buscando el fuetazo!<br>castígala!  
>dale un latigazo!<br>en la pista te voy a dar  
>yo par de azotazos y palmetazos!<br>(perréala!) **

Para esta palabra sacudimos un poco el trasero mientras nos inclinábamos hacia delante.**  
>coge un latigazo!<br>Mami,  
>y to' ese gistro que<br>se marca en tu pantalón  
>te brilla afuego<br>en la disco con el neón  
>hay muchos buitres<br>mirándote bien comelón **

Nos hincamos al escuchar este verso y solo apoyándonos con las manos nos inclinamos hacia delante y nos movimos hacia la derecha y la izquierda**  
>te tienen gardiá<br>a lo kobe con el balón  
>quieren plantar bandera<br>ahí como hizo colón  
>si yo te cojo, mami<br>te hago la posición  
>la llave cuatro y<br>no es la de carlitos colón  
>tu vas al gym, te ves bien, haces músculos<br>pues déjame tocarte, mai, ese músculo  
>y dime si tu quieres irte conmigo a to'as<br>toma, toma, toma,  
>dale, mami, vamo'a to'as<br>y dime si tu quieres  
>que por ahí entre la boa<br>toma, toma, toma  
>dale, mami, vamo'a to'as<br>Primero la tiro a la cama  
>después se la como<br>a la chica me pide un latigazo  
>Ella se está buscando el fuetazo!<br>castígala!  
>dale un latigazo!<br>en la pista te voy a dar  
>yo pal' de azotazos y palmetazos!<br>castígala!  
>coge un latigazo! y dale un latigazo...<br>ella se está buscando el fuetazo!  
>castígala!<br>dale un latigazo!  
>Toma, toma!<br>la tiro a la cama  
>la chica me grita<br>la chica me pide  
>toma, toma!<br>la tiro a la cama  
>la chica me grita<br>la chica me pide  
>blass, dale fuete para las girlas!<br>(oooh, oooh!)  
>blass, dale fuete para que aprendan!<br>(oooh, oooh!)  
>blass, dale fuete para que lo sientan!<br>**Para esta parte de la canción sacudimos violentamente el trasero mientras nos poníamos en fila india la cuatro para darle una nalgada a la que teníamos enfrente, causando una infinidad de reacciones en nuestro publico masculino.

**coge boa!  
>toma, toma, toma!<br>dale mami vamo'a to'as  
>blass, dale fuete para las girlas!<br>(oooh, oooh!)  
>blass, dale fuete para que aprendan!<br>(oooh, oooh!)  
>blass, dale fuete para que lo sientan!<br>coge boa!  
>toma, toma, toma!<br>dale mami vamo'a to'as****.**

Ya para finalizar la canción las cuatro sacamos un látigo y los azotamos contra el piso sonado fuerte y veloz cerrando muy bien el número, mientras bajábamos del escenario y los hombres nos soltaron un montón de piropos de toda clase: ¡Los angelitos se están cayendo macita!, ¡Vengan a castigarme diablitas sexys soy su esclavo!

-Parece que nos fue muy bien chicas- nos dijo Lulu mientras se ponía una bata encima del traje, generalmente en este tipo de noches solo actuábamos una vez ya que las demás compañeras daban un numero igual de largo solo que con diferentes temáticas.

-si pero bella para la otra no me golpees tan duro, me dolió pero me excito, eres sexy- me dijo Lili con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba su trasero con fingido dolor mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al espejo y se retocaba el maquillaje.

-OK a la otra que te nalguee no lo haré tan duro, perdóname- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba también en una de las sillas frente mi espejo y tome una botella de agua.

-por favor bella, no bebas agua toma un poco de tequila o un poco de champaña, no seas tan virgen- me dijo Lili ya un poco borracha.

-no gracias querida, si le trata de ocultar a mis hijas que trabajo de bailarina exótica no llegare borracha y oliendo a cigarro mas de lo que se me impregna en el cabello el olor de lo que fuman los demás razón por la que cuando llego a casa me baño inmediatamente, y una ultima cosa ya no soy virgen querida si ya tuve hijas no es obvio- le dije a Lili mientras ella se soltaba a reír.

-si tienes razón pero hace cuanto que no disfrutas de un de un buen sexo salvaje junto con su buena dosis de orgasmos intensos, a ver- me dijo Lili con una sonrisa de astuta claro que las chicas sabían de mi vida sexual, ¿Por qué? por la sencilla razón de que ellas son mis mejores amigas por lo tanto vivíamos intercambiado una que otra cosa, incluida nuestras vidas sexuales.

-Creo que hace cinco años aproximadamente y yo fui quien ayudo a bella a dejar su virginidad atrás, yo le hice el favor- dijo una voz sensual detrás de nosotras las chicas abrieron los ojos al ver al increíble Edward Cullen recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-oyes imbecil quien te crees que eres para decir eso en frente de todas- le dije golpeándolo un poco en el pecho duro y firme logrando moverlo solo un poco y el hizo un gesto exagerado de dolor, pero regreso a su sonrisa sexy.

-pues yo soy el padre de tus hijas y por eso me creo con todo el derecho de decirlo, bombón sexy- dijo con una voz sedosa y sensual mientras me abrasaba estrechamente.

-Ok, ya entendí la situación no creen chicas que tenemos que estar en algún otro lado, si vamonos- dijo Lola mientras las demás salían de los camerinos dejándonos solos.

-Eres un idiota Edward como lo dices enfrente de todos- le dije mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre firme y no es que me incomodara de hecho me estaba excitando la manera en que su pecho se sentía contra el mío, me hizo imaginarme de nuevo como se sentiría su piel desnuda contra la mía…

-porque tu eres mía y de nadie mas, nadie mas va tener sueños calientes contigo a menos que sea yo quien este contigo en ellos haciéndote el amor de manera tan salvaje que te haga gritar mi nombre y correrte tantas veces que no puedas ni moverte a la mañana siguiente- me dijo mientras me estrechaba mas a el y me besaba la frente, el me abrazo mas firmemente cuando noto que yo deje de luchar para soltarme de sus calidos y fuertes brazos; lo que me hizo dejar de luchar contra su agarre fueron sus palabras tan vulgares y que aun asi lograron excitarme de sobre manera logrando que me empezara a humedecer con solo escuchar lo que me decía.

-eres un vulgar Edward Cullen- le dije mientras el me sentaba en su regazo ya que nos había acercado a una silla.

-yo no soy vulgar eres tu el que me vuelve un vulgar y loco por ti, eres ti Isabella Marie Swan quien me vuelve loco, completamente irracional por ti- me dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme suavemente en el cuello y sus manos se deslizaban sobre mi traje y se trabaron en mis caderas, la sensación de sus manso sobre mi era como si me estuviera tocando desnuda por lo delgado de este cuero que mis pezones comenzaron a sobresalir un poco y una de sus manos paso encima de ellos erizándome los vellos del cuello.

-Basta… Edward… por favor- le dije entrecortadamente mientras sus manso comenzaban a acariciar mis pezones sobre el sostén logrando sacarme unos cuantos gemidos.

-pero mi bella se ve que estas tan caliente como yo porque no nos vamos a algún lugar para que discutamos esto de manera mas seria, solos tu y yo, ¿Qué dices?, por favor me debes una bella por dejarme con una dolorosa erección al montarte encima mío sin terminar algo; me pusiste caliente por la forma en que TU me bailaste, asi que mi pequeña zorrita me lo debes- me dijo con un susurro grave mientras comenzaba a tocar de manera mas fuerte sacándome un gemido.

-ya basta; lo único que lograras esta noche será que me lleves a casa entendido- le dije mientras con mucho pesar quitaba sus manos sobre mi, inmediatamente mi cuerpo extraño su tacto.

-esta bien lo que sea con tal de estar a tu lado de un modo u otro, nos vemos muñeca, te espero en el bar- me dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba un inocente beso en la mejilla, dejándome incrédula como de una momento a otro Edward Cullen era un ser tan candente que casi me hacia decirle que me hiciera el amor ahí mismo y al poco tiempo se va y me da un casto beso en la mejilla como si fuera su mejor amiga, este hombre me iba a matar de una combustión espontánea. Fui hacia la barra ya cambiada más decente con un vestido morado hasta las rodillas y tenia unos holanes alrededor de la falda.

-Carmen, esta noche me va a llevar Edward a casa- le dije a mi madre adoptiva ella solo soltó un bufido.

-bella me veo en la necesidad de preguntar; ¿estas segura de que solo te va a llevar a casa o esta noche no llegaras a casa?- me dijo mientras ayudaba al cantinero a servir tragos.

-pues si te soy sincera no lo se, te llamare- le dije con voz indecisa ni siquiera estaba segura de mi decisión de ir solo a mi casa esta noche teniendo a Edward a mi lado probablemente terminaríamos haciendo otra cosa.

-bueno solo cuídate bella, esperare tu llamada- me dijo carmen mientras miraba con recelo a Edward que estaba recargado al otro lado de la barra con una sonrisa picara en la cara mientras me hacia señas de que me acercara.

-nos vemos carmen- le dije con una sonrisa, Edward me hacia sentir como si tuviera de nuevo 17 años, como una adolescente.

-Hola muñeca, porque tardaste tanto; ¿nos vamos?- me dijo mientras me ofrecía su brazo para guiarme hacia fuera del club.

-claro, vamonos- le dije mientras trababa mi brazo con el de el y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento del club donde el me guió hasta un Reluciente Ashton Martin Vanquish. Mientras iba conduciendo trataba de mantener una postura relajada pero hasta yo podía ver que estaba totalmente tenso.

-bueno y que tal te ha ido- le dije con una sonrisa mientras trataba de sacarlo de su estado tenso.

-pues bien, hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas con las empresas de medicina y seguridad que tenemos por todo estados unidos, eso probablemente relaje mas a mi padre que a mi, sinceramente yo siempre quise ser mas músico que esto pero tampoco me quejo del trabajo que tengo ahora, de hecho nunca pensé que me gustara igual que el de la música, digamos que encontré mi segundo talento administrar empresas, suena aburrido, ¿no?- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una desviación para ir hacia mi casa cuando al poco rato empezó a llover de manera muy ligera hasta que a la mitad del recorrido se había hecho tan intensa que lo parabrisas no podían quitar con suficiente rapidez las gotas de agua, por lo que no se veía con claridad.

-creo que esto esta difícil de transitar- me dijo Edward un tanto preocupado.

-yo diría peligroso, mejor porque no nos quedamos en algún hotel cercano o algo para pasar la noche mientras tanto porque conducir con una lluvia tan intensa y las calles mojadas es muy riesgoso- le dije mientras sacaba mi móvil para hablar con Gaby y decirle que probablemente no llegaría hasta mañana a la casa pero el móvil no tenia señal, ¡diablos! estar en algún lugar con Edward a solas y sin que nadie supiera era algo totalmente arriesgado y… tentador al mismo tiempo.

-pues lo único que se me ocurre por la cercanía y que menos nos mojemos por la lluvia es mi casa esta cerca de aquí y tiene cochera asi que podremos entrar a la casa sin correr el riesgo de mojarnos, ¿Qué te parece?- me sugirió Edward en un susurro.

-supongo que por ahora es lo mejor- le conteste sonrojándome totalmente pensando en la opción ardiente de estar los dos solos ahora en su casa, me llevaba a fantasear con todo tipo de situaciones con Edward, todo tipo de intenciones menos inocentes con las cuales podía ser Edward Cullen mi guardián por una noche…

Llegamos a lo que parecía una casa muy grande para alguien que viviera solo, aunque pensándolo bien nunca le pregunte a Edward si vivía solo.

-demonios, maldita cosa fea- maldecía Edward con una especie de aparato en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije con preocupación.

-nada graves no te preocupes, es solo que el control de mando para que se abra la puerta de la cochera no sirve y tener que activar la puerta manualmente- me dijo mientras soltaba un resoplido.

- eso significa que…- le dije con un tono de duda.

-que tendré que salir para introducir la clave en un control emergente que se encuentra al lado de la puerta- me dijo para después abrir la puerta y salir bajo la intensa lluvia, al cabo de un rato vi como la puerta se abría y el regresaba dentro del auto para meter el auto al fin.

-lo siento por que fueras el único que salieras mojado- le dije un poco avergonzada pero no por la situación sino por el momento; ahora mismo el estaba abriéndome la puerta pero el estaba totalmente escurriendo y eso lo hacia ver totalmente sensual, al adherírsele la ropa como una segunda piel marcando su muy bien esculpido cuerpo debajo de toda esa ropa, y lo que terminaba el look apetecible era que su cabello perfectamente peinado antes, ahora le escurrían pequeñas gotas y su cabello ahora lucia una rebeldía sexy.

-no te preocupes, todo por salvar tu integridad física mi lady- me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi.

-Oh, gracias caballero- le dije mientras me acercaba y de la nada le di un beso en la mejilla.

-de nada bella- dijo mientras lentamente me acercaba a el y me besaba suavemente en los labios, sintiendo la dulzura que destilaba su boca contra la mía; la dulzura de su boca mezclada con las deliciosas gotas de lluvia que escurrían de su cabello a su cara, pronto el beso se torno exigente y mas intenso; sus manos me acariciaban encima de la seda morada de mi vestido… ni siquiera supe que se apoderaba de mi; tal vez el deseo de estar con el después de tanto tiempo, mientras trababa mis piernas en sus caderas y el me alzaba para llevarme escaleras arriba y sentí como el colchón chocaba contra mi espalda, su ropa comenzó a desaparecer, la mía junto con la de el; piel contra piel… la sensación de ser un solo junto con el era … indescriptible, poderosa, sensacional e increíble.

Estaba totalmente cansada pero feliz nunca pensé hacer esto de nuevo y mucho menos con el, de nuevo; que ironía.

Temprano escuche como alguien le reclamaba a Edward y a tientas lo busque en el colchón estaba sola. A lo lejos escuche…

_-se que tu la tienes, no me puedes engañar ellas me dijeron que anoche te fuste con ella y anoche no llego a casa- escuche lo que me pareció la voz de mi hermano Jasper._

_-y si estuviera aquí, a ti que- dijo retando Edward a la otra voz._

_-pues que yo te partiría la cara porque te advertí sobre estar de nuevo con mi hermana- le contesto Jasper cada vez más molesto._

_-pues entonces no entres- le dijo Edward molesto._

_-con un demonio- dijo Jasper antes de que se escuchara un fuerte ruido y escuchara venir pasos por la escalera y de un rápido movimiento Jasper abrió la puerta y yo lo único que pude hacer fue cubrirme con la ligera sabana blanca, en los ojos de Jasper estaban todas las emociones que espere ver y creo que mas: decepción, amor, enojo, alegría; pero mas que nada decepción._

-Bella, no…lo…puedo creer, cuando Edward me dijo que trabajabas de bailarina pensé que solo era eso, bailar, pero ahora veo que no, sino que también eres una zorra barata, lo siento pero es la verdad de lo que veo ahora, te quiero porque eres mi hermana pero no me voy a quedar a ver esto, por dios bella pensé que nuestros padres te habían enseñado distintas cosas- me reclamo Jasper, pero sus palabras me escocieron en lo mas hondo de mi ser, porque me había dicho exactamente las palabras que siempre estuve evitando involuntariamente pero que sabia que tal vez eso fuera verdad.

-Y QUE ME HABRIAN ENSEÑANDO DE BUENO ELLOS, QUE NO SEA RECHAZAR A TU FAMILIA SI TE DESPECONAN, QUE SI NO ERES PERFECTA NO ERES UNA SWAN; QUE DEMONIOS ME VAS A DECIR TU DE EDUCACION SI TU SIEMPRE FUSITE SU FAVORITO NO, SIMPRE JASPER ERA EL MEJOR JUGADOR, EL MEJOR ESTUDIENTE, SIMPRE VIVI BAJO TU SOMBRE Y CUNADO DECIDO HACER LO MISMO QUE TU, YO LA CAGO HORRIBLEMENTE MIENTRAS TU SIEMPRE SALES BIEN LIBRADO, A MI SIMPRE ME DEJABAN ATRÁS Y NUNCA ESTUVIERON EN CASA CREO QUE CONOCIA MEJOR A LOS SIRVIENTES QUE NOS CRIARON QUE A ELLOS- le grite cada espina que tenia calvada en mi costado; que las tuve clavadas por cinco años y hasta ahora pude decir todo lo que sentí estos cinco años a alguien que se sentía "traicionado".

-lo siento- me dijo Jasper con un susurro al enterarse de mi verdad pero esas palabras no me hacían efecto en este momento, solamente empuje a Jasper fuera de la habitación me encerré en la habitación, me vestí rápidamente y hice lo que pude con mi revoltoso cabello, tome mi bolso, me puse los zapatos y tome mi bolso para sacar el móvil y llamar a la única que sabia que podía venir por mi.

_-Hola bella, ¿Qué sucede?- me contesto Lulu._

_-Nada, puedes venir por mí- le dije soltando hipados de vez en cuando aparte de que tenia la voz pastosa por las amargas lagrimas que aun corrían libremente por mis mejillas._

_-claro cariño, pero con la condición de que me tendrás que contar que sucedió-me dijo la vibrante voz de Lulu._

_-claro solo ven rápido- le dije para decirle aproximadamente la dirección de la casa, el nombre de la calle y el numero de la casa que fue lo único que pude distinguir en la noche. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos sonó un claxon desde afuera de la casa, baja las escaleras hasta que por la ventana pude distinguir el auto de Lulu._

Baje silenciosamente cuando llegue a la plata baja vi como Edward y Jasper estaban sentado en uno de los sillones totalmente en silencio y ambos se levantaron cuando me vieron.

-me voy, los siento, espero que ambos resuelvan algo el problema entre ustedes- les dije a ambos mientras me despedí de Edward con un suave beso en los labios que lo tomo totalmente desprevenido y asi me fui aun con mis amargas lagrimas dentro de mi, no podía quebrarme en este momento, no aun. Llegue al auto de lulu y ella condujo un rato en silencio.

- ¿no me vas a preguntar que sucedió?- le dije con un susurro.

-no hasta que tu decidas contarme, no te presionare solo se que vi una escena muy tensa entre tu novio y tu hermano- me dijo Lulu como si nada.

-tu sabias- le dije con sorpresa.

-pues lo sospechaba, anoche carmen no llamo a todas preocupada de que aun no habías llegado y justo estaba hablando con ella cuando se cayo el sistema de celulares y nadie puedo volver a marcar hasta hace poco, tuviste suerte- me dijo con una sonrisa Lulu.

-si supongo que si- le dije con un susurro.- ahora se que soy una zorra barata porque me comporte como una- le dije con tristeza a Lulu.

-no bella eres una chica increíble pero una zorra nunca creo que son mas zorras otras chicas que no trabajan ni lucharon par sacar a sus hijas adelante como tu, tu eres una chica muy fuerte nunca lo olvides querida bella y que cuentas con nostras para lo que sea, ya lo sabes- me dijo mientras llegábamos frente a mi casa y antes de que me bajara del auto me abrazo fuertemente y le correspondí abrazándola también.

-gracias, ahora solo falta que carmen y Gaby no me asesinen- le dije a Lulu mientras bajaba.

-creeme no lo harán te quieren demasiado como para hacerlo, eso si te espera la regañada de tu vida- me dijo con una sonrisa Lulu.

-eso si, nos vemos hoy en la noche- le dije con una sonrisa forzada mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolso.

-si Ok, que disfrutes de tu regañada- me dijo antes de irse.

-claro que eso nunca pasara, nunca se disfruta una regañada- susurre para mi misma antes de abrir la puerta y sentí como Gaby me recibía asfixiándome en una caluroso y muy preocupado abrazo.

-bella, me preocupaste pensé en denunciar tu desaparición a la policía- me dijo mientras me soltaba.

- no es para tanto Gaby relájate te va afectar en la presión- le dije con una sonrisa mientras dejaba las llaves en el cesto cercano.

-ah, querida tienes visita- me dijo mientras vi como una chica de ojos verde intenso y cabello corto con estilo negro me miraba desde el sillón, la curiosidad me embargo; no conocía a esta chica o si, aun no estaba segura porque algo en sus ojos me aprecia muy conocido, al acercarme para saludarla ella se levanto y tomo mi mano a modo de saludo.

-hola bella, se que tu no me conoces pero yo eh oído mucho de ti, mi nombre es Alice Cullen, soy hermana de Edward- me dijo esta pequeña chica, esta situación me dejo aun mas confundida, porque diablos querría hablar la hermana de Edward conmigo…

**Tan, tan…**** que seguirá ahora; siento dejarlo con tanta espera pero es que como acabo de regresar de la escuela y antes de eso en vacaciones me fui casi por dos semanas de viaje por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo que digamos pero aquí esta el Cáp. espero que les complazca si no ya saben háganmelo saber con un Review, se que no me lo merezco por mi HORRIBLE tardanza pero aquí esta mejor tarde que nunca no, jajajajaja; pero bueno si aun sigo viva y seguiré escribiendo pero es que con eso de que acabo de comenzar semestre es horrible nuevo maestros a los cuales acostumbrarse y también con eso de que mi otra compu se viroleo pues aquí estoy en otra compu d mi casa, lastima que no puedo ver mas videos, sinf ,sinf, bueno solo espero sus comentarios sobre lo que les pareció, por ahora no digo mejor aun los días de actualización porque ni yo misma se, jajaja, mi mente en este momento no da para tanto; eso si quiero sus comentarios sobre si quieren Lemons completos en este fic porque hubo algunas chicas que me sugirieron que no, pero bueno todo es cuestión de cómo lo vea yo con la historia pero aun asi quisiera saber sus opiniones al respecto, besos a todas mis hermosas chicas y mis guapos seguidores, espero que no les haya llovido mucho a ustedes porque aquí en Laredo NO , esta totalmente seco como el desierto, jajajaaja, bueno cuídense espero con ansias sus reviews.**

**XoXo**

**kr****ystel01**

**Cariños eternos y mordidas para todos.**


	6. 6Pobre Diablallora por mi

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor… mío.**

**6.- Pobre Diabla…llora por mí. **

**Bella POV**

-bueno mucho gusto alice, ¿Qué se te ofrece? Oh más bien que podría ofrecerte yo- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón frente a ella, para tratar de hacer a mi cerbero funcionar.

-pues solamente trato de socializar un poco con la chica que ha hecho poner los pies en la tierra a mi loco hermano- me dijo alice con una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos tan parecidos a los de su hermano me observaban con atención.

-bueno pues digamos que estoy mas sorprendida de que estés aquí, pensé que Edward no le contaría a su familia sobre mi, mucho menos de nuestras hijas al ser ellas ilegitimas, ya sabes como es de delicado el asunto de la habladurías entre la "alta sociedad"- le dije con una sonrisa sintiéndome relajada al ver en alice una chica sinceramente interesada en lo que le decía no solamente sintiendo lastima por la chica que había tenido a sus hijas siendo tan joven.

-Naaa la verdad eso ahora ya después de mucho pensar los pros y contras de venir a conocer a mis sobrinas decidí mas los beneficios de tener a nuevas sobrinas, ahora seré la rebelde de la familia, jajajajajaja, mis padres aun no tienen muy en claro toda esta situación pero creo que podrán aceptarla bien solo hay que darles tiempo de analizar y procesar que durante mas de cinco años han sido abuelos sin saberlo, pero si te soy sincera creo que Esme estará encantada con las niñas, ella hablaba de que algún dia le gustaría tener nietas y aquí esta Edward de repente diciendo que ya es padre, no te imaginas la expresión de Esme creo que se quedo sin aire unos momentos pero aun asi esta feliz con esto, digamos que no es que le alegre mucho el hecho de que Edward no se haya enterado de nada de tu embarazo, siente la decepción de que fallo como madre porque Edward no se molesto en buscarte o algo asi para saber de ti, lo único que le consuela es que ahora te encontró; y como se dice mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?- me dijo aquella chica demasiado feliz con este situación, su alegría e hiperactividad casi flotaban alrededor de ella como un aura.

-supongo entonces que serás la tía consentidora, ¿no?- le dije con una sonrisa al saber que mi hijas al menos conocerían más a su familia, de hecho un pequeño lazo que las conectara con su padre aunque fuera a distancia…

-pues si de verdad me gustaría conocerlas, ¿podré?- me dijo alice con una mirada temerosa, a espera de mi respuesta.

-si solo que… espera a que la despierte deben seguir dormidas- le dije un poco nerviosa, fui a sus habitaciones y ahí estaban ellas durmiendo en una posición angelical, sonreí con ternura al ver a mis hermosas hijas.

-Niñas es hora de despertar, quiero que conozcan a una amiga- les dije acercándome a ellas, soltaron un gran bostezo antes de levantarse y acercarse a darme un beso.

-mami te extrañamos- dijo mi querida Selena con voz adormecida, después las tome de la mano y las guié a la sala donde estaba alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola soy Selena, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo mi hija acercándose a alice rápidamente.

-me llamo alice y ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo alice con una sonrisa.

-5 y medio, ¿tu realmente eres amiga de mi mama?- le pregunto directamente Selena a alice; diablos no previne esto, como se dice por ahí "los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad".

-Ammmm…claro- contesto alice preguntándome con la mirada a lo que yo asentí.

-bueno entonces es genial, podrás jugar con nosotras- dijo Selena mientras jalaba a alice hacia el patio donde tenían algunos de sus juguetes, me solté a reír al ver a alice sentada en el piso jugando con mis hijas a las muñecas, se entretenía como si fuera una emocionante película y no la podía dejar de ver. Alice soltó un suspiro cuando recibió una llamada y solo dijo unas cuantas palabras antes de colgar, les dijo algo a mis hijas que la alegro de sobremanera y saltaron encima de ella para darle besos en las mejillas, después de eso alice se levanto un poco entristecida.

-Niñas ya me tengo que ir, tratare de venir luego pero espero seguir jugando con ustedes- dijo alice antes de entrar a la casa de nuevo.

-asi que, ¿te divertiste?- le pregunte a alice con una sonrisa en los labios.

-claro son mis sobrinas y ellas son increíbles, son como unos pequeños solecitos, apenas las conocí y ya iluminaron mi vida con lo increíbles que son, de verdad bella haz hecho un increíble labor criando a mis sobrinas tu sola, eres fuerte, espero que pueda seguir viéndolas; me refiero a ti y a las niñas- me dijo alice mientras se quedaba en el rellano de la puerta.

-claro, espero que Edward pronto las pueda conocer, solo que aun no confió en el- le dije con toda sinceridad a alice.

-claro, quien podría confiar en el chico que te embarazo y no lo volviste a ver hasta ahora, lo entiendo; mi hermano a veces puede resultar un poco frustrante pero es buen hombre, te juro que si el hubiera sabido de ellas antes no hubiera dudado en quedarse a tu lado- me dijo alice mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto.

- si eso se ve, se que Edward es buen hombre solo que aun me siento herida, necesito tiempo- le dije mientras la acompañaba afuera.

-si claro el que necesites, solo no nos alejes de ellas, te lo pido por favor- me dijo alice con expresión seria.

-no lo haré, te lo prometo- le dije mientras sentí como ella me abrazaba como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-gracias- me dijo mientras se subía a su auto y se alejaba…

**Edward POV**

No sabia como reaccionar después de la pelea familiar que cause entre bella y su hermano Jasper, queria hacerla feliz no triste y por la expresión que vi en ella antes de salir de mi casa eso no estaba sucediendo. Jasper se fue molesto de mi casa y yo solo atine en soltar un resoplido de frustración. Escuche el timbre y al abrir la puerta solo pude quedarme en estado de shock, ante mi estaba la mujer mas hermosa que vi en mi vida; ella tenia el cabello rojizo, largo cayendo en ondas detrás de su esbelta espalda, con ojos de un radiante color azul y unos labios de tentación.

-Hola Edward, siento molestarte pero tu padre me pidió que nos viésemos para atender unos trabajos para la empresa y me informo que necesitabas ayuda- me dijo con una voz suave y una sonrisa delicada.

-Ammmm… si claro pasa buscare los papeles para ver los detalles del informe económico de las empresas- le dije mientras trataba de ordenar a mi cerebro a reaccionar para decir algo más coherente que: ¡dios estas buenísima!

- No te acuerdas de mi Edward, íbamos junto a la escuela, tu eras el chico lindo que todas se morían por tener, ¿no?- me dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones cruzando una de sus níveas piernas.

-…supongo, tu eres Renata Vulturi, ¿no?- le dije con nerviosismo, claro como no la iba a recordar ella fue mi amor platónico durante toda la escuela pero en ese entonces ella ni me notaba porque estaba de novia con un chico de intercambio francés que la tenia totalmente prendada.

-si, la misma solo que mejor, y como veras hice algo productivo de mi vida y veo que tú hiciste algo grande de la tuya- me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mi lado.

-si, entonces que decías sobre los informes de…- no pude terminar la oración antes de que ella me quitara los papeles de las manos y los lanzara lejos, para luego besarme apasionadamente y acercarse a mi estrechamente, mi cuerpo reacciono estrechándola mas cerca y colocando mis manos en sus caderas, la bese saboreando cada centímetro de esa boca suya tan sensual que siempre me imagine besar en la preparatoria y en este momento lo estaba haciendo, en cuanto la alce ella trabo sus piernas a los lados de mis caderas, alineando su centro con mi entrepierna sacando de ella un suspiro de placer; antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos desnudos en mi cama teniendo sexo, no se que me invadió en ese momento supongo que la sensación de sentirla al fin mía, fue lo que se apodero de mi, aunque en ese momento recode que tenia a Bella no precisamente la tenia sino que la queria cerca de mi pero la verdad ahora que lo pienso por ella siento algo como cariño, pero a Renata siempre la ame y ahora tengo esta oportunidad; en este momento entendí que tenia que hacer una decisión que cambiaria el resto de mi vida. Escoger a Renata, no como mi esposa, sino solo como alguien con la cual estar y escapar al compromiso; o estar con bella con la cual ya tengo se podría decir una familia, que aun no conozco pero la cual me espera;…escogeré a

-Edward amor, creo que averiguaste que no vine solo por trabajo, ¿no?- me dijo Renata acostándose sobre mi pecho y deslizando sus manos hasta mi cuello estrechándome a ella firmemente.

-si eso lo averigüe después de que me besaste, pero ¿porque yo? y ¿porque ahora?- le dije con un susurro, eso es lo que de verdad de confundía si ella me queria del mismo modo que yo a ella porque tanto tiempo en declararlo.

-bueno, porque hasta que no te perdí y no te volví a ver no sentí que de verdad te necesitara de ese modo, lo entiendes no amor- me dijo Renata poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mi alineando de nuevo nuestro sexos otra vez de manera que mi cuerpo reacciono de nuevo ante ella y perdí mi capacidad para pensar, de nuevo, creo que mi subconsciente ya tomo la decisión por mi; es mas fácil para mi estar con Renata en una relación fácil y libre de compromiso que con bella que siento que llegare a amarla pero requiere que pierda de nuevo mi libertad para estar atado a una persona que casi no conozco; no una relación sin compromiso es mas llevadera que… no se, ser padre aunque eso fuera la que anhelo tengo miedo a que mi relación con ella se arruinen del mismo modo que mis otros matrimonios, por falta de interés nos separamos y no quiero que mis indecisiones echen a perder algo tan importante de lo que depende el conocer a mis hijas; solo tengo que encontrar un modo de decirle a bella que aun no estaba listo para este tipo de responsabilidades. Amaba a mis hijas incluso sin conocerlas pero aun no estaba listo para asumir el tipo de responsabilidades que conlleva ser un padre.

**Bella POV**

Tenia menos de un dia de haber vuelto a permitir que Edward me volviera a tocar y me volviera a besar de aquella manera que solo se le permite a un hombre cuando tienes una relación con el, y Alice que a pesar de haberla conocido hace poco ya era mi amiga, que a pesar de ser hermana del maldito mal nacido del padre de mis hijas ella me había dicho esta tarde la noticia que les había dicho Edward a su familia, me dejaría de nuevo, bueno no me dejaría exactamente porque nunca fuimos algo, pero si se alejaría de mi porque bueno para resumir había encontrado a una chica mas linda que yo y claro como todo hombre nada mas ven a una corta falda con un par de sexys piernas detrás y caen rendidos ante esa mujer; esa tarde llore como nunca porque yo si lo amaba pero al parecer el no, ¡DIOS!, como pude ser tan estupida e ingenua y pensar que el hambre que apenas me conoce se enamorara de mi.

-Si claro, idiota, eso solo pasa en las malditas películas cursis- me dije a mi misma entre lagrimas, a pesar de que no había querido llorar por el, mi cuerpo era el que lo necesitaba aunque mi corazón para comenzar a sanar también necesitaba sacar el dolor que lo inundaba.

-Bella, ¿estas aquí?- se escucho una voz de soprano desde detrás de mi puerta, sabia quien era al instante.

-claro alice pasa- le dije tratando de componerme rápidamente.

-De verdad perdona las muchas pendejadas que esta cometiendo mi hermano pero por favor permite que siga viendo a mis sobrinas- me dijo alice mientras se acercaba a abrazarme consolando mi dolor.

-claro tu no tienes la culpa de tener un bastardo como hermano, aparte ellas ya te adoran- le dije mientras soltaba hipidos entre lagrimas.

-bien en ese caso si necesitas ayuda para ellas o simplemente como amiga, solo llámame no estas sola ya, aparte no le diré nada a mi hermano el ya no merece eso, perdió el derecho cuando decidió estar con esa zorra- me dijo alice de repente seria y con determinación.

-gracias, muchas gracias alice, no sabes cuanto te agradezco el que solo estés aquí- le dije mientras sentí mis lagrimas acabarse, aunque mi dolor aun no se apacigua.

- de nada bella, seré tu amiga todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo alice mientras solamente me abrazaba y me sentí bien, de manera que ella me estaba ayudando a recoger los pedazos de mi orgullo ahí destrozado pero definitivamente esta noche me vengo, si de ese maldito bastardo.

**Edward POV**

Esta noche seria la ultima vez que podría ver a mi bella, sabia que estaba mal hacerlo pero aun asi queria despedirme de ella no solamente desparecer, estaría como cada noche viéndola ser una chica sexy y ardiente hasta lo imposible, que hasta el mismo demonio se arrodillaría ante ella y sus encantos.

-Edward Cullen últimamente vienes muy seguido no compañero- dijo un hombre que reconocí como Dimitri Milton, un asociado de la competencia de mi padre por lo tanto mía.

-tal vez pero esta será la ultima- le dije mientras me sentaba en mi mesa de siempre, Dimitri se sentó conmigo para comenzar a hacerme platica.

-pues yo solo vengo a ver a mi dulce muñequita Bella, es una hermosura; como comprenderás- me dijo con una mirada llena de malicia, claro que lo entendía ella era hermosa pero aun asi ella seguía siendo mía, aunque sabia que después de esta noche me mandaría al diablo.

-claro, ella es hermosa- le solté entre dientes no queria armar una pelea justo ahora que tenemos un trato muy importante que firmar en la empresa y mala publicidad lo echaría a perder.

-mas que eso…-se quedo a media palabra porque en cuanto dijo eso, se quedo maravillado al igual que yo al ver al un Angel con cabellos castaños portando un insinuante uniforme de colegiala, con una pequeña corona como coronando su travieso disfraz, en cuanto me vio vi en sus hermosos ojos destellar la ira, será que ella ya sabia algo de lo sucedido esta tarde…, no tuve tiempo de seguir pensando porque las chicas empezaron a menear sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

**(Don Omar- Pobre Diabla; lo siento es que últimamente me llama el reggeton y la bachata, jajajajaja bueno aunque deben de admitir que esta Canción esta muy buena y queda perfecta con la situación)**

**Pobre diabla... se dice que se te ha visto por la calle vagando,**

**Llorando por un hombre que no vale un centavo,**

**Pobre diabla y llora por un pobre diablo.**

Empezaron a mover sus manos de manera dramática mientras sus caderas se movían de manera hipnótica, causando una combinación erótica

**Pobre diabla, se dice que se te ha visto por la calle vagando,**

**Llorando por un hombre que no vale un centavo,**

**Pobre diabla y llora por un pobre diablo.**

**Que no te valorizó nunca y que nunca lo hará,**

**Que sólo te hizo llorar,**

**Pero tú lo amas,**

**Que no te valorizó,**

**Cuando con besos te hechizó,**

**Que sólo te utilizó y hasta te embarazó.**

Estas palabras me golpearon con una realidad tremenda que sentí todo el maldito peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, claro bella sabia todo sobre Renata, sino no bailaría con esa precisión como tratando de que entendiera algo, ella se sentí precisamente asi, y claro que paso asi. Creo que era una indirecta muy directa hacia mi adornada con chicas sexys bailando; ¡vaya que manera de darme el mensaje bello! Hasta que se me prendió el foco, una maldita venganza me expondría enfrente de todos ahí, al bailar su realidad.

**Pobre diabla, se dice que se te ha visto por la calle vagando,**

**Llorando por un hombre que no vale un centavo,**

**Pobre diabla y llora por un pobre diablo.**

**Se te ve llorar, llorar, sólo llorar, llorar,**

**Ya no bailas más, llorar, todo es llorar, llorar.**

Sabia que ella había llorado por los ojos enrojecido que aun se le veían y sabia que en este momento yo no valía nada, el lastimar a un Angel asi no merecía nada, ella me había entregado la oportunidad de amarla y formar una familia tal vez en el futuro pero en esto momento no queria compromiso que si no los cumplo podrían pondrá ahora a nuestras hijas de por medio y yo no las queria lastimar, mejor que no me conocieran a que me hayan conocido y luego se enteren de que las abandone. Sabia que era un maldito cobarde pero en este momento ya no me queria ver obligado a nada.

**Pobre diabla, se dice que se te ha visto por la calle vagando,**

**Llorando por un hombre que no vale un centavo,**

**Pobre diabla y llora por un pobre diablo.**

**Que no te valorizó nunca y que nunca lo hará,**

**Que sólo te hizo llorar, pero tú lo amas,**

**Que no te valorizó, cuando con besos te hechizó,**

**Que sólo te utilizó y hasta te embarazó a ti.**

Cierto malditamente cierto todas esas palabras, demasiado que me hizo pensar si bella no se había contactado con Don Omar para escribir una canción sobre mi maldita cobardía, porque esta canción describía perfectamente mi vergüenza en este momento, y claro que ella lo sabia porque entre coro la vi dirigirme una que otra sonrisita de suficiencia cargada de malicia, era como un Angel vengador se veía completamente gloriosa y apunto de destruirme mentalmente

**Pobre diabla, se dice que se te ha visto por la calle vagando,**

**Llorando por un hombre que no vale un centavo,**

**Pobre diabla llora por mí yo soy tu pobre diablo,**

**Pobre diabla llora por mí, yo soy tu pobre diablo,**

**Pobre diabla llora por mí, soy tu pobre diablo.**

Claro que ese pobre diablo del que hablaba la canción era yo porque en todo caso mi preciosa muñeca me las estaba completamente dedicando.

**Pobre diabla, pobre diabla, pobre diabla**

No me quedo duda cuando al final de la canción la vi dirigir un beso hacia mí y me guiño el ojo.

-Wow, como siempre hermosa hasta lo imposible, no te parece Cullen- me dijo dimitir mientras se quedaba mirando aun por el lugar donde ella salio, yo solo solté un suspiro y fui detrás de bambalinas para hablar con ella, esta vez en privado sin exponerme mas.

-Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le dije en cuanto la vi. Las chicas solo me fulminaba con la mirada, al parecer era el chico mas odiado por aquí.

-Claro- me dijo ella poniendo esa expresión de chica dura y sus manos las apoyaba en las caderas.

-En privado, si se podría- le dije al ver que sus guardias no se iban, ellas solo vieron a bella en una pregunta muda entre mujeres ella solo dio un ligero asentimiento, ellas solo me dieron una mirada envenenada antes de marcharse, seguro que si se pudiera matar con la mirada yo ya estaría muerto para este momento.

-Que quieres- me dijo con voz dura mientras se sentaba.

-solo aclararte algunas cosas que seguramente pude intuir que ya sabes- le dije con voz clara aunque en este momento por dentro podía sentir estremecerme, como no si por los arranques de furia que había presenciado de mi hermana podía saber que la mujeres cuando están enfadadas son peligrosas por no decir mortales.

-Ah, déjame pensar cuales serán, no serán el que me hayas engañado con otra acostándote con ella horas después de que al fin te diera una oportunidad, el que te haya valido una mierda el que este dispuesta a estar contigo y tu vas y me tratas asi como si solo te sirviera para complacerte, como un puñetero juguete, si, ¿no? como tu estupido juguetito- me soltó con su dulce voz cargada de sarcasmo y furia interna.

- si sobre eso, lo siento bella es que no estoy listo aun para un compromiso contigo y estar con Renata es mas fácil porque a ella la puedo dejar cuando quiera sin que no pasen consecuencias graves en cambio si contigo meto la pata nuestras hijas saldrán lastimadas- le dije tratando de poner mis pensamientos en orden para que saliera una oración hilada y con sentido.

-HAY POR FAVOR, NO ME NOMBRES A ESA ZORRA, BIEN SABES QUE ES PORQUE SENCILLAMENTE TE ECHASTE PARA ATRÁS Y NO QUIERES CARGAR CON LAS RESPONSABILIDADES QUE CONYEVA EL SER PADRE, TEN LOS MALDITOS HUEVOS PARA DECIR LA VERDAD AL IGUAL QUE LOS TUVISTE PARA ACOSTARTE CONMIGO Y LUEGO CON ESA ZORRA, PERO CLARO YO SI TUVE A MIS HIJAS SIN AYUDA DE NADIE Y TU NO PUEDES NI SIQUIERA EL SOPORTAR VERLAS, POR FAVOR SOLO TEN LOS VIEN PUESTOS PARA DECIR QUE NOS DEJAS DE NUEVO-me grito con toda razón bella, claro nunca hubiera esperado que me dijera la realidad tan cruda.

-Lo siento, bella, de verdad- le dije solamente, que mas le podía decir.

-claro; no te quiero volver a ver, ni te quiero cerca de MIS HIJAS, has de cuenta que para mi ESTAS MUERTO Y ENTERRADO, esta noche me iré lejos para no volverte a ver, conseguí nuevo trabajo de "zorra" en otro estado asi que hasta nunca Edward Cullen- me dijo bella con una voz fría y al decirme esto ella soltó un par de lagrimas yo solo asentí con expresión en blanco aunque mi corazón estuviera en mil pedazos al escuchar a mi Angel decir eso, sabia que estaba haciendo mal y aun asi no me consideraba los suficiente para poder enfrentar esto a su lado, ¡POR DIOS! Solo escúchenme hablo de mis hijas como si fueran cualquier cosa, si definitivamente seria mal padre, mejor que mis hijas supusieran que estaba muerto era lo mejor para ellas y asi desapareceré de sus vida como si nada hubiera pasado aunque sabia que nunca volveré a ser igual…

***Girls generation make feel the hit* jajajajajajaja es que estoy escuchando a este increíble grupo de k-pop, que me encanta y pues ya me obsesione con esta Canción para quienes se pregunte con que diablos se inspira o se fuma esta loca autora si esta es una, la Canción se llama "the boys" esta padrisima chequenla, bueno ahora si pasando a lo bueno PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR, se que no merezco reviews, soy mala, sinf sinf, pero es que la escuela no me deja por mas que quiero, muy a fuerzas y el fin de semana a acabo mis tareas y me dejan rendida, pero bueno aquí esta yo no se pero ya odio a esa Renata, perra, ajajajjaaja pero bueno si Edward es cada vez mas idiota, quien diablos entiende a los hombre primero quieren una cosa y luego otra, assh que se le va a ser, espero al menos un mensajito sobre que les pareció el capi o al menos para recalarme mi horror de tiempo ausente, muchos besos a todas mis chicas guapas y a mis guapos seguidores, y claro sin olvidarme de los increíbles seguidores silenciosos ¬.¬ espero que ya no sean tan silenciosos, pork se que están ahí, jajajajaja. Ah y feliz cumple atrasado para mi mami, cumple… Ammmm bueno ya no se dicen aparte de que no me deja decirlos por todo Internet, me esta vigilando, jajajajaja, te quiero mami, besos y que cumplas muchos mas.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñosos para todos…**


	7. 7 Te ame como una cancion de amor

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor… mío.**

**7.- Te ame como una canción de amor…**

**(Dedicado a todas mis increíbles seguidoras, que me han hecho el favor de seguirme leyendo, besos)**

**Bella POV**

Al llegar a casa rápidamente comencé a empacar mis cosas y las de las niñas, de hecho desde hace casi dos semanas ya tenia los boletos de avión comprados solo esperaba algo que me ayudara a decidirme por el increíble empleo que me estaban ofreciendo en las vegas de coreógrafa de shows, aunque también como bailarina principal en varios shows; claro después de todo lo que paso no me quedaron dudas me largaría de aquí cuanto antes pero no precisamente por el, sino porque el dinero que ganaría por noche seria mayor y a mis hijas no les faltaría nada, asi que mejor me voy, aparte de que ya he fastidiado demasiado a carmen y a Gaby, y como que ya tengo edad para depender de alguien por lo que ahora que puedo ya no seré una carga para las dos increíbles mujeres que fueron un apoyo para mi durante estos cinco años, y gracias a ellas soy la mujer fuerte que soy ahora.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces?- me pregunto carmen cuando entro a mi habitación y me vio empacando cosas.

-pues me mudar con las niñas a las vegas, me ofrecieron un empelo mejor pagado y pues ya no quiero ser una carga para ustedes, merecen disfrutar de su casa en paz- le dije mientras me recogía el cabello en una coleta para seguir con mi trabajo.

-pero cariño nunca serás una molestia para nosotras, eres como una hija para nosotras- me dijo carmen con voz preocupada, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-precisamente por eso los hijos tienes que independizarse en algún tiempo y no niego que han sido un increíble apoyo para mi pero ya que puedo criar a mis hijas y tener una casa propia pues es mejor, ustedes me hicieron en lo que soy ahora sin ustedes no hubiera podido soportar las primeras semanas sola, por todo eso muchas gracias- le dije mientras corría para abrazarla mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro y me soltaba a llorar libremente, ella solo apoyo sus manos en mi espalada consolándome y dándome apoyo como siempre ha sido esto últimos cinco años.

-mi niña, siempre tan madura para tu edad, me alegra que ahora tengas fuerza suficiente para sacar a las niñas adelante y creeme te seguiré apoyando aunque estés en las vegas porque recuerda eres una mujer fuerte mas no invencible siempre necesitaras apoyo, te quiero- me dijo mientras me apartaba de ella y me daba un beso en la mejilla; después de esa despedida inconclusa me ayudo a empacar las cosas de las niñas.

-mama, ¿A dónde vamos?- me dijo Nessie cuando regreso de la escuela.

-nos iremos a vivir a otra parte, amor- le conteste mientras la abrazaba aspirando el olor floral de su cabello cobrizo.

-porque, si aquí estamos bien- me dijo ella con una cara triste que me rompió el corazón, ¿Cómo diablos le dices a una niña que la razón por la que te vas es por el maldito de su padre?

-si amor pero es que en el otro lugar me ofrecieron mejor trabajo y pues si tengo mejor trabajo ustedes estarán mejor- les dije tratando de componer una sonrisa para ellas.

-pero yo no quiero ir, mami; aquí tengo a mis amigos y a mis abuelitas, eres mala mama- me dijo Nessie mientras lagrimas corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas y fue al jardín a sentarse en los columpios enfurruñada.

-me siento como la mama mas mala de la tierra- le dije a Carmen mientras me sentaba en el sillón con un cansancio no físico sino mental y emocional; sabia que seria lo mejor para nosotras alejarnos de aquí y empezar de nuevo pero como se lo explicas a unas niñas que apenas comprenden la razón por la que no tienen un padre.

-no te preocupes bella, ella lo entenderán cuando sean mayores ahora dicen esas cosas porque aun no lo comprenden, pero tu sabes lo que es mejor para ellas- me dijo carmen mientras seguía empacando las cosas de las niñas.

Las despedidas fueron mas duras de lo que pensé, ya que también mis amigas del lugar donde trabajaba me fueron a despedir al aeropuerto, muchas me asfixiaron en abrazos y lagrimas, y aunque las niñas aun no comprendieran del todo la razón de nuestra partida de aquí, ellas iban en silencio tomadas de mi mano; asi fueron durante todo el vuelo hasta que se durmieron con sus cabezas apoyadas en mi regazo; el vuelo fue cómodo ya que puede comprar asientos en primera clase por mis ahorros; cuando ellas estaba dormidas decidí distraerme con música prendiendo mi Ipod, lo puse en reproducción aleatoria y aso comenzó a sonar una canción que reconocía mis sentimientos anteriores.

**(Selena Gómez- love you like love song; me encanta esta canción aparte de que me ayuda a describir un poco como se sentía bella respecto a Edward, espero que les guste; para que entiendan un poco tratare de poner la traducción en español)**

**It's been said and done**

_Se ha dicho y hecho_

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

_Cada pensamiento hermoso ha sido cantado_

**And I guess right now, here's another one**

_Y creo que ahora mismo, aquí hay otro_

**So your melody will play on and on**

_Por lo que tu melodía se reproducirá una y otra vez_

**With the best of' em**

_Con la mejor de ellos_

**You're beautiful**

_Eres hermoso_

**Like a dream come alive, incredible**

_Como un sueño que cobra vida, increíble_

**A centerfold miracle, lyrical**

_Un milagro de centerfold, lírica_

**You saved my life again**

_Me has salvado la vida de nuevo_

**And I want you to know baby**

_Y quiero que lo sepas bebé_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

Y sigo golpeando repetidas petidas petidas petidas petidas

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

_Y sigo golpeando repetidas petidas petidas petidas petidas_

**Constantly**

_Constantemente_

**Boy you play through my mind like symphony**

_Niño tú te cuelas a través de mi mente como la sinfonía_

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

_No hay manera de describir lo que me haces_

**You just do to me what you do**

_Tú acabaste haciéndome lo que tú haces_

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

_Y eso siente como si hubiera sido rescatada_

**I've been set free**

_Yo ahora juego en libertad_

**I'm hypnotized by your destiny**

_Estoy hipnotizada por tu destino_

**You're magical, lyrical, beautiful**

_Tú eres mágico, lírico, bello_

**You are**

_Tu eres_

**And I want you to know baby**

_Y quiero que sepas bebé_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

_Y sigo golpeando repetidas petidas petidas petidas petidas_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

_Y sigo golpeando repetidas petidas petidas petidas petidas_

**No one compares**

_Nadie se compara_

**You stand alone**

_Tú solo estas_

**To every record I own**

_A cada registro que tengo_

**Music to my heart**

_Música a mi corazón_

**That's what you're**

_Eso que tú eres_

**A song that goes on and on**

_Es una canción que sigue y sigue_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

_Y sigo golpeando repetidas petidas petidas petidas petidas_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

_Yo, Te amo como a una canción de amor, bebe_

**I love you, like a love song**

_Te amo, como una canción de amor_

Al terminar de escuchar la canción sentí lagrimas correr libremente por mis mejillas, ya que cada palabras era y es como me siento…, a Edward nunca dejare de amarlo, a pesar de que el no me quiera del mismo modo, si me había enamorado y encaprichado con el como una adolescente; claro como yo no tuve una adolescencia normal con fiestas, citas, llantos, etc.… ahora me pasa ya cuando soy mayor, por dios me siento como loca, como si aun fuera una adolescente. Claro que amo a Edward como una canción de amor dice, pero como toda canción este enamoramiento tiene su clímax y su fin, por lo que paso con el no fue mas que el fin de mi canción de amor, si, asi de efímera era mi vida romántica; aunque estaba claro que cada palabra, sensación, suspiro y toque de Edward se colaba por mi mente como un sinfonía, una que no podría evitar escuchar y por mas que me cubriera los oídos lo sigues oyendo; por esa razón para mi es mejor salir del ruido y no volver a caer en el ritmo de la melodía aunque me vino a la mente una frase que escuche por ahí _"__El__amor__baila__al__son__que__le__toquen,__sea__Dios__o__el__demonio__" _muy buena frase no el amor nunca hace caso a razones simplemente sucede.

-Niñas es hora de bajar, el avión esta descendiendo- les dije mientras tocaba suavemente sus hombros, ella soltaron quejidos tallándose los ojos y mirando a su alrededor.

-Vamos a llegar a la nueva casa- me pregunto Selena con voz aun perezosa.

-si, y mañana vendrá a visitarnos su tía…Ammmm- upss, se me escapo decir la verdad.

-asi que alice, es nuestra tía- dijo Selena inmediatamente.

-pues si, ella es hermana de su padre…-les dije rindiéndome ya no queria decirles mas mentiras ni ocultarles tanta verdad.

-bien, espero que ella sepa algo de papa, ¿tu sabes?- me preguntó Nessie inocentemente.

-sip, algo, esperemos que su tía alice sepa mas- les dije mientras pensaba en que aprietos había metido a alice, pero supongo que ella sabrá arreglarlo. Al bajar del avión llame a Adrián, un amigo que conocí hace mucho tiempo y que le había avisado que vendría para ayudarme. Llego en unos 15 minutos con su lujoso Audi negro.

-hola, nena, como has cambiado, estas hermosa; ¿y estas lindas señoritas?- dijo Adrián con sus ojos azules reluciendo.

-son mis hijas Reneesme Carlie y Selena Alexis- le dije mientras le ayudaba a Adrián a acomodar las maletas en la cajuela.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Adrián- les dijo con una radiante sonrisa a mis hijas ellas solo soltaron risitas.

- ¿Eres novio de mi mami?- pregunto Nessie con una sonrisa.

-Ammmm… no lo se, si les digo un secreto; ¿yo también me lo pregunto?- les dijo Adrián a mis hijas quienes solo abrieron sus ojitos verdes por la sorpresa ante las palabras del tonto de Adrián; no podía negar que Adrián era lindo, que digo lindo se caía de bueno el condenado, empezando con su cabello rubio dorado que casi parecía tener brillo propio, sus radiantes ojos azules de un color claro, sus labios rellenos que casi te invitaban a besarlos salvajemente y claro su cuerpo; OH DIOS SU CUERPO, por lo que sabia es también bailarín en el show en el que trabajare a partir de mañana, por lo que sus 1.90 se imponían sobre la increíble firmeza de sus brazos y el resto de su trabajado cuerpo, aunque su sensual sonrisa también derretía a cualquiera.

-basta chicos, aun hay que ir a casa, anda Adrián- les dije componiendo una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada interesada de Adrián sobre mi.

Las niñas corrieron por toda la extensión del patio en cuanto lo vieron ya que esta casa tenia mas espacio que en donde vivíamos con carmen y Gaby, era una casa mediana con patio suficiente para dos niñas, la casa a pesar de ser sencilla tenia un toque hogareño que hacia que se vieran elegante.

-entonces aquí podré encontrarte- dijo Adrián mientras comenzaba a baja las maletas y yo abría la puerta de la casa.

-claro, aquí viviré ahora- le dije con una sonrisa mientras le trataba de ayudar pero el negaba.

-no muñeca para eso estoy yo, soy fuerte asi que aprovéchame, jajajajajajaja- dijo Adrián mientras terminaba de bajar las maletas y ponerlas en la sala.

-ah que bien, no vaya ser que otras chicas se vayan a poner celosas por acapararte- le dije en broma pero en cuanto me escucho se acerco serio hacia mi.

-solo hay una chica en la que me intereso en verdad, y esta frente a mi imponiéndose ante la belleza artificial de otra chicas con las cuales eh salido, tu belleza natural me golpea como una brisa perdida entre el caliente desierto, eres como un Angel, un ser hermoso y prefecto que quiero cuidar- me dijo mientras se ponía a mi lado.

-Adrián, yo…no se que decir, yo aun no…- pero antes de que terminara de decir algo mas Adrián me beso dulcemente mezclando su dulce aliento con el mío, fue una reacción casi instintiva, como si hubiera encontrado algo que nunca me hubiera propuesto encontrar y sin embrago era como un tesoro ante mi, listo para tomarlo.

-no te preocupes hermosa, esperare el tiempo que quiera, ya soy tuyo, sea cual sean tus palabras, desde que te conocí me tienes a tus pies, y sin embargo hasta ahora puedo decirte lo que espere decirte por tanto tiempo- me dijo mientras solo se iba dándome un beso en la mejilla y se acercaba a las niñas que aun jugaban afuera para indicarles que ya era de dormir ellas solo brincaron encima de el para abrazarlo, esta escena me demostró que probablemente el podía ser ese hombre que necesitara en mi vida, puede…

**Hola chicos, de nuevo estoy aquí, se que no le eh avanzado a ninguno de mis otros fics, pero es que en este fic en este momento tengo mas ideas para este fic, le avanzare a las demás solo que paciencia chicos, jajajajaja, bueno para aquellas chicas que me pedían venganza para el maldito, este es el primer paso para la venganza total, y prepárense mentalmente para las próximas sorpresas, porque bueno no se como se lo tomen pero bien ya las irán sabiendo, en mi opinión Adrián es mi chico soñado, jajajajajajaja, ya que no puedo tener a Edward ya que le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, Adrián me pertenece y puedo hacer lo que quiera con el jajajajajajaja, bueno solo que si quieren que suba mas deprisa los capis pues mas reviews, jajajajajaja, na no es cierto solo que si apreciaría su interés entonces yo me inspiraría pronto, jajajajaja, bueno muchos besos y espero que se la hayan pasado bien ayer en Halloween, pork yo si : ) **

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñosos a todas mis guapas seguidoras y a mis guapos seguidores, claro sin olvidar a mis seguidores silenciosos, mordidas para todos:)**


	8. 8 Ese es el asunto caliente y mirotico

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor… mío.**

**8.- Ese es el asunto caliente y mirotico…**

**(Dedicado mí querida seguidora Haruhi, tu eres la chica que me inspira a seguir adelante, besos)**

**Bella POV**

Ahora estaba mas nerviosa que antes, ya que mañana es mi primer dia en el trabajo y también mañana volvería ver a Adrián; ese hombre que es mi perdición aunque también mi salvación el me ayudaba a superar a Edward, bueno entretenía a mi corazón y quien sabe si el se esforzaba mas estoy segura de que no me costaría llegar a amarlo de verdad. Después de pensar en todo esto sentí como el sueño me atrapaba, esa noche soñé con los besos de Adrián, sus dulces labios rozando los míos pero OH sorpresa el sueño se torno algo sucio, porque aquí Adrián me acostó en una cama cubierta con sabanas de seda roja, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo llegamos aquí, lo único que importaba era el maldito beso de Adrián y sus firmes manos deslizándose por debajo de mi blusa de tirantes hasta que logro pasarla por encima de mi cabeza y quedar ante el solo con mis jeans y sostén negro de encaje pero justo cuando se empezaba a poner bueno… a lo lejos escuche un molesto pitido, quise ignorarlo y seguir quitándole la camisa a Adrián, pero ese sonido en vez de hacerse mas bajo se hacia mas fuerte y difícil de ignorar, hasta que con mucho esfuerzo me separe de Adrián y ahí tuve que abrir mis ojos de sopetón, diablos había tenido un sueño caliente y para colmo con Adrián, un chico al cual acababa de conocer, un sexy chico por cierto…

-Diablos, la escuela de las niñas, tengo que prepararlas- me dije mientras me levantaba con mucho pesar de la cama. Ya para las 8:30 AM las niñas ya estaban en el kinder y yo camino al teatro tipo cabaret donde se presentaban varias obras y shows musicales, entre ellos el show en el que trabajare…junto con Adrián…

-Buenos días hermosa, muuuuy buena, digo buenos- dijo Adrián mientras se acercaba a mi mientras yo salía del auto.

-buenos días Adrián- le dije con un tono alegre, mientras lo abrazaba.

-solo buenos días, ni un "estas muy sexy hoy Adrián", me ofendes porque me haces creer que no soy suficiente para ti- me dijo mientras me daba un beso muy cerca de la comisura de mi boca temblante.

-claro y como tu necesitas tanto que te alimenten mas el ego de lo que ya lo tienes; tienes que dejar de pensar que eres el ombligo del sol- le dije mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano, su contacto contra mi mano hacia arder mi palma.

-no preciosa no me gustaría ser el ombligo del sol, porque asi todas me verían y solo quiero que tu me mires, aunque también eh de decir que si tuviera que ser un ombligo, con placer seria el tuyo para estar mas cerca de algo divino- me susurro Adrián muy cerca de mi oído que casi sentí su calido aliento rozar un punto sensible de mi cuello, haciéndome derretirme por dentro como chocolate con envoltura.

-basta Adrián, te dije que aun no se que es lo que quiero- le dije con un tono de molestia aunque mi cara le quito toda credibilidad, ya que con el no me podía enojar mucho menos cuando me mira con sus inocentes ojos azules.

-y como quiero que tengas en claro mis intenciones, te lo diré cuantas veces lo necesites, solo hay una sexy chica que me interesa y es este hermoso Angel que me rechaza de nuevo, Auuu Isabella, hiere mi ego, aunque solo un poco, aun tengo para mas desaires, asi que aquí seguiré conquistándote hermosa- me dijo con una sensual sonrisa mientras tomaba un mecho de mi cabello y lo acomodaba detrás de mi oído, causando un estremecimiento involuntario en mi cuerpo, su tacto contra mi piel se sentía mejor que en el sueño, mucho mejor…mmmm... me pregunto si durare demasiado resistiendo a la encantadora personalidad de Adrián, yo esperaba la verdad que no…

-y yo solo te diré que a veces puedo ser muy terca- le dije con una sonrisa, mientras avanzaba como si nada hacia el interior del enorme recinto, donde seguramente nos esperaban el resto de los bailarines.

-y yo soy tuyo muñeca, me vuelves loco con esa personalidad tan distante con la cual a veces me tratas, me pones- me dijo mientras me tomaba por detrás colocando sus manos a ambos lados de mi estrecha cintura causando que soltara un suspiro de placer, me acerco a su pecho haciendo entrechocar mi espalda con su fuerte y bien formado pecho.

-aja yo te pongo, ¿Cómo te pongo?- le dije de repente sacando ese lado atrevido que no queria sacar ante el, el solo soltó una carcajada pero me acerco mas a el logrando que sintiera un bulto entrechocar con mi trasero.

-asi es como me pones de verdad, Bella; me encantas y me traes loco, por ti- me dijo mientras me volteaba para quedar frente a frente, sintiendo su aliento en mis labios por su cercanía.

-pero no entiendo por que diablos, alguien como tu se puede interesar en mi- le dije mientras el pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura abrazándome cariñosamente.

-por el simple hecho de ser solo tu, tu autenticidad, tu naturalidad, tu sinceridad y tu cuerpo, me atraen completamente, me llaman cual estrella a un perdido en el mar; eh ahí el asunto caliente y mirotico de mi locura por ti; bueno lo que puedo describir con palabras- me dijo mientras me besaba suavemente los labios y solo me deje llevar por el dulce sabor de sus labios.

-¿asunto caliente y mirotico?- le pregunte sin poder evitarlo ya que me sonó raro salir de sus labios esas palabras.

-bueno son palabras de mi hermana; ella es fan del K-pop y del J-pop, por lo que me hace escuchar a sus grupos favoritos cuando voy a recogerla en mi auto; a ella le encanta 4minutes y TVXQ, y ambas palabras son títulos de sus canciones favoritas: Hot issue y mirotic- me dijo con un puchero de niño pequeño confesando algo vergonzoso.

-hey Adrián, pero no tiene nada de malo, al menos te gusta pasar tiempo con ella, ¿no?- le dije mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las mías.

-si la verdad si, pero bueno mi muñeca, vamos a trabajar- me dijo tomándome de la mano, pero después de hablar con el en este tiempo me di cuenta d lo idiota que había sido al negarme a todo esto, alguna fuerza extraña me estaba poniendo a alguien perfecto y yo no lo queria ver, no me volveré a equivocar.

-Espera, Adrián; tu dices que me quieres, ¿lo dices en serio?- le dije mientras me veía con sorpresa.

-claro me encantas, creo que eso quedo claro- me dijo mientras me besaba la mano.

-bueno creo que estoy lista para una respuesta clara, asi que dilo concretamente- le dije mientras por mi cara se comenzaba a formar una sonrisa.

-claro, Ammmm… ¿quieres salir conmigo, hermosa?- me dijo un Adrián por primera vez nervioso, generalmente lo veía muy seguro de si mismo pero el verlo ante mi asi, me hizo estar mas segura de mi decisión.

-claro, Adrián- le dije mientras sonreía radiantemente y me tomaba en sus brazos para alzarme y finalmente besarme apasionadamente en cuento me puso de nuevo en el piso, ese beso me hizo volar completamente.

-bueno hermosa y como ahora que me dijiste que si, pues saldremos esta noche a un restaurante- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano para al fin entrar al gran recinto.

-pero las niñas no las puedo dejar solas- le dije inmediatamente.

-no te preocupes alice, se encargar de cuidarlas- me dijo el simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué?, conoces a alice Cullen, esa alice- le dije mientras de repente me alegraba un poco porque a pesar de haberla conocido desde hace poco ella se había vuelto otra mejor amiga para mi.

-si, yo soy mejor amigo de su hermano mayor Edward, ¿lo conoces?- me dijo mientras seguimos caminando al escenario donde ya había muchos bailarines calentando.

-Ammmm… no, nunca lo había oído, alice generalmente no habla conmigo de su familia- le mentí en grande pero que diablos iba a decir, ¡claro lo conozco es el padre de mis hijas!

-a bueno pues si de ahí conozco a alice, antes ellos vivían en Chicago y yo era vecino de ellos y fuimos a la misma escuela por lo que me hice muy amigo de Edward pero si te soy sincero hace como tres meses que no lo veo, supongo que ya tendrá otra conquista nueva, ese chico nunca para, jajajajajaja- dijo Adrián muy animado, mientras yo me sumía en depresión al saber ahora lo tonta que había sido al pensar que alguien como Edward seria diferente de cómo me esta diciendo Adrián.

-si por supuesto, que tendrá otra- le dije con un tono monótono.

-no te preocupes seremos como uno en el escenario- me dijo mientras me besaba suavemente.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunte saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-si seremos pareja en el show, bueno bailaremos juntos para que me entiendas, no te encanta la idea- me dijo animado mientras me ayudaba a subir por un lado del escenario.

-si es genial- le dije mientras comenzaba a calentar al igual que los demás.

Estuve ensayando con los chicos los pasos que llevaría la canción que bailaríamos, estuve como 4 horas en esto hasta que me dio la hora de ir por las niñas.

-no te preocupes bella, alice esta afuera con ellas- me dijo Adrián mientras trataba de recuperar el aire y el sudor corría por su frente y hacia que su piel por donde quiera que miraras brillara por las gotitas de sudor por el reciente ejercicio de los pasos.

-tu le avisaste- le dije mientras me entretenía viendo como se agachaba para atarse las cuerdas de los zapatos.

-claro, nena; ahora que dices si te beso- me dijo mientras se comenzaba a acercar, pero yo le puse una mano en el pecho para evitar que se acercara mas.

-ahora no estoy toda asquerosa y tu también, esperemos a llegar a casa y nos veremos mas tarde- le dije mientras tomaba mi botella de agua.

-pero amor si las mejores cosas de la vida suceden mientras sudamos, o no crees eso- me dijo con voz seria, tanto que me solté a reír.

-ya basta quieres, me haces parecer loca cada vez que me rió de tus tonterías que son a diario- le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y salíamos al estacionamiento, donde vi a alice y Wow…para mi sorpresa mi hermano Jasper esperando afuera con las niñas que estaban entretenidas en el auto de alice. Corrí para abrazar a alice, a pesar de que sabia que la vería pronto no pude evitar extrañar su apoyo y su cariño.

-pequeña alice, no sabia que vendrías tan pronto- le dije mientras la soltaba.

-claro fue una sorpresa que preparamos Adrián y yo- me dijo mientras saludaba de lejos a Adrián quien estaba platicando con Jasper, al parecer sobre algo serio.

-alice, ¿te podría pedir otro favor?- le dije rápidamente mientras veía con nerviosismo la platica de mi hermano y Adrián.

-si claro, dime- me dijo ella poniéndose seria.

-bueno es que Adrián ya me dijo que el y Edward se conocen muy bien; pero no eh tenido el valor ni tiempo de decirle que mis hijas son hijas de su mejor amigo, podrías por favor evitar decir algo referente a eso frente a el, solo hasta que este lista para decirle- le dije mientras veía con cariño a mis hijas ellas al verme salieron y corrieron a abrazarme, yo como pude las alce.

-mami, te extrañamos, tía alice nos llevo a comprar helado- me dijo mi pequeña Nessie mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.

-yo también linda las extrañe, ¿Cómo les fue hoy en la escuela?- les dije mientras las bajaba con cuidado.

-muy bien, mami, conocimos muchos amigos nuevos y ah tienen de mascota del salón un lindo y esponjoso conejito blanco, es tan lindo- me dijo emocionada Selena.

-que bien cariño, por que no van a saludar a Adrián- les dije mientras veía como Adrián comenzaba a acercarse.

-siiiiii, Adrián, vamos a jugar al caballito- dijeron las niñas al unísono.

-hay no, el caballito Adrián se pandeara si se suben las dos a el, que tal el caballito Jasper, vamos- le hizo señas a mi hermano quien sorprendido asintió, me dio risa esa escena de Adrián con Nessie riendo montada en sus hombros mientras le jalaba el cabello y a Jasper le pasaba algo similar.

-no se ven lindos- dijo alice quien también miraba la escena conmovida.

-si, Ammmm… sobre eso, estoy saliendo con Adrián- le mencione como si nada a alice, pero claro, a ella no le paso por alto.

-QUE, asi que ya salio el peine, por eso no quieres decirle nada aun, eh; bueno no soy quien para juzgarte, y bien ¿te gusta?- me pregunto rápidamente con un sonrisa en su pequeño rostro de duende.

-claro, si me gustara un poco mas no lo dejaría salir de la habitaciones cuanto estuviera con el- le dije sinceramente.

-bueno eso contesta muchas cosas, me alegro por ti, de que hayas encontrado alguien después de lo que te hizo mi hermano- me dijo alice mientras me abrazaba.

-y bien ¿Qué diablos hace Jasper aquí?- le pregunte mientras los veía jugar con las niñas, quienes estaba muy divertidas jalándole los cabellos a los pobre caballitos, pero ellos sufrían en silencio, pobres.

-pues el es mi novio, ¿Cómo lo conoces?- me dijo alice confundida.

-Ammmm…pues como son las cosas, hemos sido hermanas por mucho tiempo sin darnos cuenta, el es mi hermano- le dije con sorpresa al saber y regresar en mis recuerdos, de aquella chica que me platicaba Jasper que lo traía loco, asi que esa era alice.

-de verdad, pues creo que yo ya lo sabia pero se me paso mencionártelo, Jasper se entero al mismo tiempo que Edward de que tu eras la madre de sus hijas, digamos que al principio el no se lo tomo muy bien- me dijo alice seria.

-bueno entonces como se dice todo queda entre familia, todos nos conocemos desde lejos, ¿no?- le dije mientras les hablaba a los chicos que dejaran de tontear con las niñas, ellas reclamaron pero entendieron el mensaje.

-claro, bueno te dejaremos hablar con Jasper- dijo alice mientras tomaba de un brazo a Adrián y se sentaban a platicar animadamente en una banca, las niñas se sentaron sobre los regazazos de ellos.

-Jasper, tonto te extrañe, demasiado- le dije mientras me soltaba a llorar y lo abrazaba fuertemente perdonándolo de todo lo que creí que hizo mal, incluso no me importo lo que me dijera cuando me encontró con Edward, ya nada de eso importaba, lo único es que había vuelto a reencontrarme con mi hermano.

-yo también pequeña, yo también, no me vuelvas a dejar solo, te quiero mucho y ahora a mis sobrinas también- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ammmm… si sobre eso, podrías no mencionarle a Adrián que ellas son hijas de emm… de Edward, es que Adrián y yo estamos saliendo ahora y pues como ellos dos son amigos, primero quiero estar segura de cuando le diga, puedes guardarme el secreto, por favor- le dije mientras le tomaba sus manos.

-bella sabes que cuando hacías eso, no te podía negar nada; claro ese bastardo de Edward no se merece el honor de que todos sepan aun que ellas son sus hijas, en cuanto estés tu lista, se lo dirás, por mi no hay problema y sobre lo de salir con Adrián… pues creo que es un gran chico, solo cuídate no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar un chico- me dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

-claro, mis hijas me han hecho fuerte, junto con carmen y Gaby sin ellas estaría totalmente perdida ahora- le dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas de nuevo.

-bueno y ahora ¿que harás?- me dijo el con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos hacia alice y Adrián.

-pues ahora te presentaras a Adrián como mi hermano y el demás show de hermano mayor protector- le dije mientras llegábamos ante ellos.

-no es un show es de verdad, todos los hermanos mayores nos preocupamos por nuestras hermanitas- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Wow, bella debería sentirme celoso- me dijo Adrián mientras se ponía a mi lado y me abrazaba para apoyar sus manos entorno a mi cintura.

-no Adrián, ella es mi hermana y hoy nos reencontramos después de cinco años de no vernos- le dijo Jasper tan seguro de si mismo.

-Oh mira lo que son las cosas, entonces me adelanto de una vez, te prometo con todo lo que soy que cuidare a tu hermanita y si no lo hago que me corten el…- alice se soltó a gritar antes de que terminara Adrián.

-BASTA BASTA, NO QUIERO SABER QUE TE CORTARIAS- dijo alice como si estuviera en un concierto de rock.

-claro alice y seguro pensaste en algo malo, yo decía el cabello, por dios mujer que pensaste no me digas que el… el amigo- dijo Adrián asustado cubriéndose con pudor su entrepierna.

-s...si, por dios soy una pervertida- dijo alice cubriéndose los ojos.

-eso lo se desde hace mucho alice, y ambos sabemos que no eres ni inocente ni pura, asi que no te queda ahora el asustarte por eso- le dijo Adrián con una sonrisa traviesa.

-a bueno, pero tampoco hay que ser tan obvios y vulgares como otros- dijo alice claramente aventándole la pedrada a Adrián.

-Auuu…alice a la otra no habientes la piedra tan fuerte; pero dejando eso de lado YO no soy vulgar solo directo en lo que quiero y mis propósitos- dijo el en tono serio provocando que me riera de nuevo como tonta; si esto era lo que me causaba estar cerca de el sexy de Adrián.

-claro que eres directo amor- le dije mientras me giraba para besarlo suavemente.

-bueno chicos, no den show aquí vamos a tu casa y nos ponemos de acuerdo para ver lo de su cita- dijo alice casi con tono de organizadora de eventos.

-¿Cómo sabes tu de eso?- le dije ya que se me había pasado mencionarle que saldríamos esta noche.

-Adrián me lo dijo, asi que TU largo tienes que arreglarte y bella vamos iremos a casa para ver que podemos hacer- me dijo mientras me subía al auto y alice se subía en el asiento del copiloto, pero claro antes de encender el auto asegure a las niñas en su asientos.

-Mami, Adrián y tu ya son novios- dijo Nessie ansiosa.

-pues… algo asi, ¿Por qué corazón?- le dije con una sonrisa mientras seguía con mi mirada al frente.

-porque el es increíble mami, le gusta jugar al caballito y a las muñecas, ah y dijo que le gusta ver las series que nos gustan a Selena y a mi; nunca había conocido a un chico que le gustara ver "A todo ritmo" y "Programa de Talentos", el es un novio increíble para ti mami, asi podríamos tener un papi, ¿no?- me dijo Nessie muy animada.

-pues si, y claro es perfecto, bueno pero ustedes señoritas se quedaran con tía alice y tío Jasper en casa mientras Adrián y yo salimos entienden le harán caso en todo, no quiero niñas malas- les dije a ambas mientras estacionaba afuera de la casa.

-Ok, nos portaremos bien- dijo Selena mientras tatareaba una canción de Selena Gómez, le encantaba.

Horas mas tarde, estaba lista con un vestido de satén negro que se ajustaba a mis curvas muy bien, maquillaje perfecto y unos tacones altos cortesía de alice; me apresure a salir en cuanto escuche un auto aparcar afuera.

-hola linda, ¿Qué no se supone que el chico es el que va por la chica?- me dijo mientras me entregaba una orquídea blanca.

-sip, pero digamos que ya quiero verte de nuevo, ¿no puedo?- le dije mientras me subía al auto, con la puerta que me había abierto anteriormente Adrián.

-claro cuantas veces quieras verme, aquí estoy para que me admires- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras encendía el auto y comenzaba el recorrido hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-claro chico centralista y egocéntrico, y aun asi eres agradable-le dije al final ya que no le queria decir que lo amaba tan pronto, aun…

-claro, tengo ese encanto especial sobre las chicas, pero claro que lo utilizo a toda potencia con una sola- me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, solo menee la cabeza sonriendo ante su comentario, llegamos a un tipo antro llamado "Rain" el dijo su nombre y no necesitamos hacer fila para entrar al abarrotado club. Al entrar descubrí que era mas espacioso de lo que se veía por fuera, el pidió unas bebidas y nos fuimos para una mesa reservada en un área muy exclusiva.

-bueno, OK, me rindo ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste para conseguir todo esto si apenas te acabo de decir que si hoy?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-pues tengo mis contactos, anda vamos a bailar, se que juntos somos increíbles- me dijo con una voz sensual, en cuanto nos fuimos a la pista de baile, comenzó mi Canción favorita.

**(Don Omar-Dile, Ok, OK ya se que repetí el artista pero bueno me encantan sus canciones y esta en especial, espero que les guste, si no disfruten chicas d imaginarse a Adrián bailar sensual esta Canción:) **

**Dile que bailando te conoci,**

**cuéntale**

-Parece que esta canción nos conociera, ¿no?, recuerdas que nos conocimos precisamente asi- me dijo Adrián al oído mientras sentía mi espalda rozar su pecho; nuestras caderas entrechocar con el ritmo de la canción.

-Claro bombón, te veías sexy en esa fiesta- le dije mientras recordaba que efectivamente a Adrián lo había conocido en una fiesta que había hecho Jasper, de hecho desde ese entonces habíamos hecho química, toda la noche la pasamos platicando o bailando, hasta que llego Jasper y alejo a Adrián. Que diferentes son las cosas ahora.

**dile que esta noche me quieres ver,**

**cuéntale**

**cuéntale que beso mejor que el,**

**cuéntale**

-eso es cierto amor, cualquier hombre, que te haya besado antes no superara la forma de cómo te beso, te derrites en mi brazos y eso lo noto- me dijo Adrián mientras me besaba el cuello, sacándome un suspiro.

**dile que esta noche tu me vas a ver,**

**cuéntale**

-creo que esta noche tendremos que avisar a alice que no llegaremos, te quiero esta noche conmigo, por favor muñeca- me dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de mi vestido sacándome varios gemidos.

**Cuéntale que te conoci bailando**

**cuéntale, que soy mejor que el**

**cuéntale que te traigo loca**

**cuéntale, que no lo quieres ver**

**cuéntale que te conoci bailando**

-Adrián me traes loca también y me encanta eso, de verdad me gustaría que esto siguiera algo mas que solo citas- le dije mientras meditaba mis palabras

**cuéntale, que soy mejor que el**

**cuéntale que te traigo loca**

**cuéntale, que no lo quieres ver**

**Que quizas fue la noche la que te traiciono**

**fue perfume de mi piel lo que te cautivo**

**que ya no tienes excusas pa' tu traicion**

**que tuvistes mil motivos, que entre en razon**

**que quizas te hablo al oido como ya el no**

**o en mi anda el fuego de la pasion**

**ya no le mientas mas y admite tu error**

**y si es por mi no pidas perdon**

**digo, queda de ti el que lo perdones,**

**el que lo olvides o lo abandones**

**porque con llorar no se compone**

**entonces a mi dame otra noche**

-claro muñeca seré todo tuyo, no importa que tenga que llevarte al altar para estar junto a ti siempre, lo haré- me dijo mientras me estrechaba mas a el, haciendo que sintiera el calor que despedía su bien formado cuerpo, el olor de su cuerpo mezclado con su loción era delicioso, como algo que me incitaba a pecar, dios este hombre ma mataría de una combustión espontánea. Lo deseo no hay duda, solo la duda estaba en mi razón.

**Otra, otra noche, otra**

**ay, que yo no te bote**

**otra, otra noche, otra**

**aunque tu vuelvas con el**

**otra, otra noche, otra**

**cuéntale, cuéntale**

**otra, otra noche, otra**

**que beso mejor que el**

**otra, otra noche, otra**

**cuéntale, cuéntale**

**otra, otra noche, otra**

**Cuéntale que te conoci bailando**

**cuéntale, que soy mejor que el**

**cuéntale que te traigo loca**

**cuéntale, que tu me quieres quieres ver**

**cuéntale que te conoci bailando**

**cuéntale, que soy mejor que el**

**cuéntale que te traigo loca**

**cuéntale, que tu me quieres quieres ver**

**Que quizas fue la noche la que te traiciono**

**fue perfume de mi piel lo que te cautivo**

**que ya no tienes excusas pa' tu traicion**

**que tuvistes mil motivos, que entre en razon**

**que quizas te hablo al oido como ya el no**

**o en mi anda el fuego de la pasion**

**ya no le mientas mas y admite tu error**

**y si es por mi no pidas perdon**

**digo, queda de ti el que lo perdones**

**el que lo olvides o lo abandones**

**porque con llorar no se compone**

**entonces a mi dame otra noche**

**Otra, otra noche, otra**

**ay, que yo no te bote**

**otra, otra noche, otra**

**aunque tu vuelvas con el**

**otra, otra noche, otra**

**cuéntale, cuéntale**

**otra, otra noche, otra**

**que beso mejor que el**

**otra, otra noche, otra**

**cuéntale, cuéntale**

**otra, otra noche, otra**

Al terminar la canción sentí como mi cuerpo ardía y no era por el bailar era porque mi deseo por Adrián estaba desbordante.

-vamonos- le dije a Adrián mientras se sentaba.

-porque, no te gusto, pensé que si- me dijo el con cara triste.

-bueno es que la razón es que me gusto demasiado y causaste que te desee mas que nunca, ¿entonces me quieres dejar solita asi?- le dije con un susurro sensual mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

-No claro que no, vamos mi muñeca habrá que atender eso, cuanto antes- me dijo mientras salíamos del club y subimos al auto, no sabia que un Camaro alcanzara tal velocidad, pero ahora lo comprobé cuando llegamos al departamento de el en menos de 15 minutos; me llevo casi corriendo a la puerta en cuanto la puerta de su departamento se cerro tras nosotros, el me arrincono contra la pared y me comenzó a besar apasionadamente, como lo sentí en mi sueño pero mejor, quizás el estar con un chico lindo y sexy como Adrián, me ayudaría a superar al maldito de Edward Cullen, quizás, pero digamos que el efecto Cullen tarda en pasar…

**Bueno chicas, tengo sueño pero todo con tal de que tengan su capi listo, seré rápida, muchas gracias a aquellas chicas nuevas que se suman a este viaje que empieza bella y que aun no se como terminara, jajajajaja, bueno el caso es que muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, espero que se la hayan pasado bien, hoy dia de muertos, pork yo si, jajajajajaja, espero sus coments y levanten la mano quien quiere un lemmon con Adrián/bella, ya vi la mano levantada de mi nueva seguidora Haruhi, si linda; el siguiente capi será lemmon y continuara justo donde deje este, espero tu Review.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñosos…**


	9. 9Tu cuerpo es mi carcel y yo su

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor… mío.**

**9.- Tu cuerpo es mi cárcel y yo su feliz prisionero.**

**Advertencia: Chicos y chicas el Cáp. Contiene lemmon asi que si no quiere leerlo dejare una marca donde termina (0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o), espero que les guste el tan esperado lemmon, besos.**

**Bella POV**

****

Dios, esto hombre me mataría de tantas sensaciones intensas que me esta haciendo pasar, y eso que no estábamos desnudos, el me tenia excitada de solo estar contra la pared y el besándome intensamente.

-Eres hermosa, Isabella, casi irreal, no puedo creer que estés conmigo- susurro contra mi caliente piel, causando que su aliento tibio chocar contra un punto sensible de mi cuello, sacándome un suspiro.

-y tu eres tan increíble que no puedo creer que me quieras- le dije con la respiración entrecortada, mientras sentí como el me bajaba con una deliciosa y desesperante lentitud el cierre de mi vestido, cuando al fin estuvo libre, metió sus calidas manos por debajo de mi vestido primero presionando mis piernas en su recorrido que siguió hasta mi vientre, al llegar mas arriba me lo saco en un movimiento desconcertante, dejándome solo con mi ropa interior de encaje, sus ojos azules estaban mas iluminados a causa de su evidente deseo.

-Te gusta lo que ves, amor- le dije mientras trababa mi brazos detrás de su cuello y mis piernas en sus caderas, mientras el solo atino en levantarme y apegarme mas a el tomando mi trasero.

-mucho, eres divina y sexy, casi no encuentro, eres casi como un sueño, temo que desaparezcas, me controlas por completo- me dijo mientras me cargaba hasta lo que supuse que seria su habitación, me dejo suavemente encima de unas sabanas tan suaves que pensé que estábamos en nubes.

-de verdad no soy tan sexy solo lo suficiente- le dije con una sonrisa mientras lo sentía acomodarse encima mío, solo apoyando un poco de su peso sobre mi.

-pues eres lo suficiente para volverme loco y dependiente de ti, hermosa muñeca- me dijo mientras trababa sus sensuales labios contra los míos de manera apasionada y fiera, que me dejo sin aire, debo decir que este hombre egocéntrico pero lindo por no decir sexy si que sabia besar, comenzó a bajar el recorrido de sus labios hacia mi cuello donde lamió un punto sensible en mi cuello que hizo que soltara un suspiro, lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel, presiono mas su labios al ir bajando mas abajo hasta llegar al borde de mi sostén.

-en este momento odio esta prenda- me dijo con un gruñido que me excito de sobre manera.

-pues quitamelo, como estoy segura que tu sabes hacer- le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Wow, la nena sabe que decir para encenderme mas, pues claro que lo haré preciosa- me dijo antes de sentir solo como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda de un momento a otro sentí como mi pecho quedo al descubierto.

-dios si que tienes experiencia- le dije mientras me levantaba un poco para tomarlo detrás del cuello y acercarlo para besarlo mas, sus labios rellenos era una completa adicción para mi y su sabor a madreselva de su boca me llamaba.

-eso dicen todas- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-quienes son todas, idiota- le dije mientras lo golpeaba.

-nadie ahora que estas tu conmigo y de ahora en adelante solo tu preciosa- me dijo antes de deslizar su lengua hasta la cumbre de mis pechos, jugo con mi pezones logrando que me retorciera con el mar de sensaciones que solo el estaba logrando provocarme, de pronto sentí como bajaba su mano hasta mi centro, sintiendo como mi humedad traspasaba el fino material de mi tanga.

-por dios, bella me vas a matar completamente usando este tipo de ropa- me dijo mientras sentí como me la bajaba hasta que cayeron al piso junto con toda mi ropa.

-pero te encanta verme con ellas, ¿no?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-claro te ves tremendamente sexy, mi Angel- me dijo con otra sonrisa traviesa, pero antes de que me volviera a tocar yo rápidamente comencé a desnudarlo, a la mitad del camino de botones me desespere y jale la camisa hasta lograr romper el resto de la camisa.

-oyes esa me gustaba- me dijo con una expresión triste.

-estoy segura de que tienes mas como esa- le dije mientras me deshice de su pantalón bajándolo junto con su ropa interior en el proceso, no pude evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver lo bien dado que esta Adrián.

-si soy sexy nena admírame- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en cuatro encima de mi para besarme.

-claro ni tu ego se va en momentos como estos- le dije mientras de un movimiento moví a Adrián contra la cama y me monte sobre el, sintiendo como nuestros sexos chocaban haciéndonos sisear en el proceso.

-claro que no nena en momentos como estos solo ayudan mas a mi ego, ya lo veras preciosa- me dijo mientras se sentaba para besarme trabando sus manos en mis caderas, ni siquiera vi cuando extendió una mano hacia la mesa de noche y saco un condón, tome entre mis manos el paquete para abrirlo con cuidado y se lo puse con mucho cuidado sintiendo su miembro listo para mi. De un momento a otro me acaricio los pezones logrando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, yo ya no puede resistir las ganas de sentirlo entro de mi, ya estaba goteando por la sola idea de sentirlo completamente para mi.

-dios Adrián, ya no soporto- le dije antes de hacerlo acostarse y de un solo movimiento entro en mi de una sola, sacándome un gemido.

-Bella, ven hacia mi cariño- me dijo mientras yo me inclinaba hacia el y ponía mis manos en sus hombros, comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo mi cuerpo brincar y chocar contra el, comencé a cabalgarlo con entusiasmo causando que el aferrara sus manos en mis caderas para acercarme mas hacia el, sentí como sus dedos se abrieron paso entre mis labios húmedos para acariciar mi clítoris aumentando el placer que sentía en este momento, el aumento los movimientos en sus dedos y yo aumente la velocidad de nuestros movimientos, sintiendo como estaba cerca de tocar el cielo.

-DIOS…siiiiii…Aaaaaaaaaaa…mas Adrián, mas…estoy cerca…fuerte-le dije entre gemidos mientras sentía mi orgasmo comenzar a atacar mi cuerpo.

-aguanta cariño…si…un poco mas…adoro lo estrecho de ti, Oh dios, amor- siseó entre dientes Adrián al sentir como el orgasmo me invadía por completo haciendo que mis paredes se cerraran entorno a el, haciéndolo en unas estocadas mas venirse, mientras yo seguía en la nube orgásmica, contorsionando mi rostro de placer.

-Adrián, mas…dios mas fuerte…- le dije entre gemidos al sentir de repente otro orgasmo venir cuando aun estaba en el otro causándome un multiorgasmo, el tomo mis caderas para hacerme caer con mas fuerza sobre el, yo me sentía flotar entre nubes al sentir el mi primer delicioso multiorgasmo, con el hombre sexy de ojos azules que era el mismismo dios del sexo y claro ese dios es MI Adrián.

-eso fue increíble, bella eres mas sensual en la cama de lo que eres con ropa, creo que tendré problemas al verte vestir de nuevo pero ahora no nos preocupemos por eso, que te parece otra ronda, tienes este cuerpo que me tiene como estupido, nunca creí encontrar a alguien como tu, donde diablos estuviste toda mi vida- me dijo Adrián antes de colocarme sobre el colchón y acomodarse entre mis piernas.

-pues creo que estuve bailando por ahí- le dije mientras sentí como Adrián bajaba su boca hasta mi centro, antes de tener una replica, sentí como su lengua se abría paso entre mis pliegues aun húmedos logrando que brincara de la sorpresa contra la cama, su lengua tocaba cada punto sensible de mi con su malditamente escurridiza lengua hasta que encontró mi botón que me llevaría a la cumbre del placer y su lengua comenzó a hacer movimientos suaves al principio que me sacaban gemidos pero pronto cambio sus movimientos a unos frenéticos que me hicieron perder la cabeza y aferrar mis manos a los cabellos rebeldes de Adrián, jalándolos un poco, no sabia si lo lastimaba pero el no se quejo para nada, en cambio aumento las embestidas de su lengua contra mi clítoris haciéndome gritar por el orgasmo que me daba solamente sus labios y su divina lengua, al llegar mi orgasmo sentí como tomaba todo lo que mi cuerpo le daba, mientras yo trataba de recuperar mi respiración normal el se pus de nuevo sobre mi para besarme, en su boca sentí mi sabor que mezclado con el sabor de los labios de Adrián me hicieron besarlo con fiereza mordiendo un poco el labio superior de Adrián sacando un gemido de el ahogado por mis besos.

-eso fue sexy bombón, pero adivina que, todavía no termino contigo- me dijo mientras vi como mi pierna derecha la trababa entorno a su cadera y mi otra pierna la subía hasta que quedo estirada completamente sobre su pecho y mi pie quedo al nivel de su hombro. De un movimiento sentí como me penetro hasta el fondo sacándome un sonoro gemido, vio como su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, tomo mi pierna que posaba sobre su pecho para tomar impulso de ahí y hacerme chocar contra el, me levanto un poco de la cama, haciendo que lograra sentirlo hasta el fondo causando que mis gemidos salieran mas seguido.

-Rápido…mas rápido…por favor…ADRIAN- solté al sentir como sus estocadas adquirían un ritmo frenético, y de pronto comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares dentro de mi, sacando de mi gritos desquiciados, yo no era muy dada a gritar en el sexo, pero es que no lo puede evitar, Adrián es malditamente bueno en la cama, que me esta haciendo gritar como loca. En este momento no me importo mucho que es lo que podían pensar los vecinos de Adrián, solo me importaba el maldito orgasmo que me estaba invadiendo en este momento, y arrastrando a Adrián al mismo, con un ultimo grito del nombre de Adrián que salio de mis labios y mi nombre saliendo de sus labios fue tremendamente sensual fue la cumbre de nuestros orgasmos, caímos a la cama cansados, con la respiración acelerada al igual que el ritmo de nuestros corazones y una capa de sudor cubría nuestro cuerpo como millones de diamantes.

****

-Eres aun mas increíble y sensual sin ropa, mi pequeña muñeca- me dijo mientras me acercaba a su lado y yo me acomode sobre su bien formado pecho, el trabo sus fuertes brazos en mi cintura, mientras el levantaba la sabana y nos cubría con ella.

-sabes Adrián, de verdad tienes que ser bueno en todo lo que haces, ¿Por qué?- le dije con una sonrisa mientras con mi dedo trazaba dibujos sobre la piel de su pecho.

-soy asi nena, acéptame u ódiame- me dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa mientras me besaba la frente.

-¿no se pueden las dos cosas?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-pero amor te acabo de dar el mejor sexo y aun asi no me quieres, eso duele bella- me dijo mientras me besaba la mano que estaba sobre su pecho.

-bueno eres el idiota egocéntrica que amo, si te amo- le dije mientras lo besaba suavemente, pronto se comenzó a tornar mas intenso lo que interrumpió el romance fue un enorme bostezo que solté, y que hizo que Adrián se soltara a reír.

-bueno muñeca parece que estas exhausta asi que ahora descansa muñeca que yo estaré aquí para velar tus sueños y custodiar tu bello cuerpo- me dijo mientras recorría con su mano todo el contorno de mi cuerpo, que ahora descansaba contra su costado.

-si eso es lo que me preocupa, que diablos harás si yo no estoy conciente- le dije mientras comenzaba a sentir como el sueño hacia sus efectos sobre mi.

-me ofendes Bells, yo nunca haría eso, no tiene sentido si tu no estas conciente para gemir y gritar como me gusta tenerte, asi que puedes confiar que no haré nada hasta próximo aviso- me dijo mientras me besaba la frente.

-a Ok, eso me "reconforta" tanto, eres idiota pero lindo, y eso es lo que me atrae de ti- le dije mientras lo besaba para luego volver a acomodar mi cabeza contra su pecho, logrando escuchar con perfección el ritmo perfectamente marcado de su corazón, sus latidos me arrullaron y me llevaron a dormir perfectamente.

**Adrián POV**

**(N/A: a que no se lo esperaban, es para Haruhi quien le encanta Adrián, pues aquí esta al fin que diablos piensa un ser tan sexy como el, jajajajajajajajaja, besos)**

Por primera vez en mi vida dormí como nunca, y desperté totalmente feliz, al tener a bella a mi lado mi corazón casi se sentía a reventar, como si mis sentimientos no cupieran en el o el amor que sentía por ella hubiera agrandado mi corazón, no es que nunca me hubiera enamorado, pero primera vez que una mujer me hacia estar mas idiota de lo normal, jajaja, eso siempre me lo decía mi hermana, y lo que hicimos anoche solamente me ayudo a comprender mas porque amaba a bella: por la simple razón de que ella es totalmente entregada a sus emociones y sus sentimientos, aunque me costo que ella confiara en mi, cuando lo hizo me hizo amarla mas de lo que ya lo hacia, por eso esta pequeña chica ya me tenia colgando de su pequeño dedo y yo no tenia ninguna posibilidad de escapar ni correr, aunque yo no queria separarme nunca de ella; ella es mi bandida que robo totalmente su corazón y ahora colgaba de su cuello como adorno de su cruel cuerpo sensual, tributo a sus deliciosos y hermosos ojos color chocolate. Me separe con mucha dificultad de su lado y me puse mis pantalones de mezclilla que estaba triado hasta al otro lado de la aviación, sonreí al recordar que bella era quien había arrojado la ropa; con esa sonrisa estupida comencé mi camino hacia la cocina donde puse la cafetera y prepare omelet y uno para mi pero con champiñones me encantaba la omelet con esto, también saque el jugo de naranja, era adicto al jugo de naranja, lo malo es que mi querida hermanita también por lo que cuando venia siempre acababa con mis botellas de jugo, ella solo sonreía ante esto y seguí tomando como si nada.

-hola amor, huele delicioso- me dijo una sexy bella con mi camisa puesta, la misma que ella había roto, por lo que de arriba se cerraba bien pero al nivel de sus piernas estaba desabotonada la camiseta, logrando dejar una increíble visión de sus kilométricas piernas, me acerque a ella trabando mis brazos en su estrecha cintura, acercándola a mi cuerpo sintiéndola.

-estas sexy con mi camisa y mas aun tus piernas se ven exquisitas con ella, creeme que si hacerte el amor fuera un delito yo seria un adicto o un convicto, porque eres tremendamente sexy- le dije mientras besaba su sensual boca con suavidad sintiendo la suavidad de esta, ella pronto quiso aumentar el ritmo de nuestros besos, a lo que solté una carcajada.

-calma nena, se que me deseas, no saldremos hoy de mi departamento si seguimos asi y te recuerdo que hoy tenemos que ir a trabajar- le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, puse en la mesa su omelet y a su lado un vaso de jugo de naranja y café aun no sabia que es lo que le gustaba, por lo que le puse los dos, me senté en la silla a su lado para comer mi omelet, comimos en silencio, pero ella comió como si no hubiera comido en días, creo que de verdad la deje muy cansada, ni siquiera me acuerdo a que hora nos dormimos anoche, mientras la veía tomar su café, sonreí incluso comiendo asi ella no dejaba de ser perfecta.

-estuvo delicioso, si que sabes atender a una chica, espero que por ahora sea la única- me dijo mientras se sentaba en mi regazo, para besarme lo que me encanto de besarla ahora fue saborear el café en su boca.

-si nena, soy tuyo ahora y tu MIA, toda mía- le dije mientras le apartaba la tela del hombro y comencé a besarla en ese lugar que sabia que para ella era muy sensible, sonreí al escucharla gemir y comencé a chupar con fuerza ese lugar sacando de ella suspiro, al separarme de ella vi lo que quise lograr para dejar claro que ahora ella es mi amor.

-diablos Adrián, mira tremendo chupetón que me dejaste, gracias a dios que no me lo hiciste en otra parte mas visible porque no me hubieras podido tocar en mucho, muuucho tiempo- me dijo antes de tomar trozos de mi omelet.

-oyes eso es mío- le dije mientras ella terminaba con la mitad de mi omelet.

-era, querido, eso te pasa por ser bueno cocinando y si estoy asi es porque te agarraste como loco anoche, asi que me lo debes- me dijo mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja.

-cariño yo no te escuche quejarte para nada anoche asi que no me culpes del todo- le dije mientras la besaba en la boca suavemente antes de levantarme y dejar los platos en el fregadero. Yo me vestí con ropa limpia pero bella se quejo de que tendría que llegar tarde al tener que ir a su casa por ropa, mientras esperaba en la sala a que ella se vistiera de nuevo vi en mi móvil un mensaje de alice: _Espero__que__se__la__hayan__pasado__muy__bien__anoche,__solo__trae__a__mi__amiga__entera,__las__niñas__ya__están__en__el__kinder,__solo__queda__que__bella__vaya__a__su__trabajo,__ya__tengo__su__ropa__lista__solo__tráela__a__las__de__YA__llegaran__tarde,__besos._

Reí ante su mensaje, claro que alice sabia que esto probablemente pasaría, sonreí ante la idea de algún dia repetirlo, espero que pronto.

-Bella, alice dice que te apures- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y guardaba en el bolsillo trasero el móvil. **(N/A:****Quien****fuera****celular****para****estar****ahí,****jajajajajaja,****disculpe****pero****no****lo****pude****evitar****perdonen****a****la****calenturienta****de****su****autora,****jajajajaja).**Sentí como un par de finos brazos me rodeaban y unos dulces labios me besaban detrás del cuello, ella jugaba con su lengua hasta que sentí como la traicionera de mi muñeca me comenzaba a chupar un punto sensible en mi cuello, solté un siseo.

-Bella te gusta tentar mi control, eres una muñeca traviesa, luego me las vengare- le dije mientras la alzaba y ella trababa sus piernas a mi alrededor y seguía chupando mi cuello con fuerza causando que mi cuerpo reaccionara de nuevo ante ella, antes de que hiciera algo, ella se separo de mi y se acerco a un espejo que había en la entrada del departamento y se arreglo un poco.

-listo amor, ¿nos vamos?-me dijo mientras me acercaba.

-eres mala bella, primero me excitas y luego me dejas asi- le dije señalando mi entrepierna ya despierta a causa de sus caricias y besos.

-pero bien que te encanta, anda cariño- me dijo mientras abría la puerta, justo cuando pase frente al espejo, vi como bella al mismo tiempo me había marcado como suyo y sonreí meneando la cabeza al ver el chupetón que se veía claramente en mi cuello. Solo atine en seguirla.

-te diviertes con esto- le dije señalando la marca hecha por ella, ella se mordió el labio de manera sensual.

-claro asi las otras que se te quieran acercar sabrás que tienes dueña, entiendes, MIO- me dijo con voz firme mientras me besaba fieramente tomándome del cuello de mi camisa.

-bien, me encanta que te pongas a marcarme como tuyo, y aunque no lo creas no cubriré esto, me gusta- le dije mientras le tomaba la mano.

-bien cariño, me encanta eso- me dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado hasta llegar a mi auto, ya dentro de mi Camaro comencé a pensar en como decirle lo que venia pensando hace mucho.

-Bella, se que es pronto pero…diablos por que me trabo… bueno el caso es que: quisierasserminovia- le dije rápidamente al ponerme nervioso al decirle esto a mi princesa.

-perdón no te entendí, cariño- me dijo con expresión dulce mientras em tomaba de la mano, tome aire para decirlo mas claro.

-¿quisieras ser mi novia?- le dije con voz mas clara, ella sonrió ante mi nerviosismo.

-Adrián…-me comenzó a decir bella con voz dulce.

-si, bella…-le dije con ansias por saber su respuesta.

-si quiero ser tu novia- me dijo y yo casi hago el baile que hacen los jugadores de americano al anotar un touchdown y me acerque para besarla con pasión.

-te adoro, bella- le dije mientras encendí el auto y conduje rumbo a su casa.

-Ammmm… Adrián, solo te quiero decir algo que probablemente no sea muy importante pero si quiero que lo sepas no me gusta mentirte- me dijo ella muy nerviosa cuando aparque afuera de su casa.

-¿Qué es, amor?, no importa lo que sea te apoyare y te amare igual- le dije mientras tomaba sus frágiles manos entre las mías.

-sobre quien es el padre de mis hijas, Ammmm… es… es Edward Cullen- me dijo con un susurro muy bajo, me quede sin aire un momento, como mi mejor amigo estuvo con una chica como ella y la dejo ir, sabia que mi amigo era idiota al igual que yo pero no ciego, pues de lo que algo le reconocía a mi amigo era su bueno gusto en cuestión de chicas lindas y sexys, pero estaba claro que con bella se había equivocado al dejarla, y mas aun con sus niñas, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que impulso a Edward a dejarla, probablemente por su fobia al compromiso, porque claro al tener hijos vienen responsabilidades y Edward Cullen, nunca en su vida había tenido mas responsabilidad que su trabajo y su "difícil" vida llena de lujos y estaba claro que el aun no queria perder su "libertad" por estar con ellas, ESTUPIDO; si el no aprovecharía esta oportunidad de estar con ellas, se lo pierde, pero yo seré mas inteligente que el aprovechando esta situación…

**Tan, tan, muajajajajajajajaja, soy malvada al dejarlo asi pero es que ya paso algo muy bueno, será en el otro capi, ya cuando se verán las consecuencias de muchas acciones, muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews; chicas perdonen si no pongo sus nombres pero es que últimamente ando como loca con mis otros fics y pues no queria dejarlas asi, ay que se que mi querida Haruhi esperaba con ansias este capi, espero un Review muuuuy largo por e lemmon que hice na, no es cierto pero si espero saber que te pareció el lemmon porque si te soy sincera pienso que soy un asco escribiendo Lemons o cualquier escena parecida, digamos que me gusta leerlos pero no tengo tanto talento para escribirlos, y espero que le haya gustado chicas, porque me esforcé mucho, y también les di tres extras que no sabían, le di un _Adrián____POV_, porque apuesto a que muchas querían saber como pensaba el nuevo galán de bella, el que al fin fueran novios, se que es demasiado rápido pero es que no lo pude evitar y finalmente la noticia de quien es el padre sexy de las hijas de bella; espero recibir mas comentarios acerca de este raro fic, pero que sorprendentemente le gusta a muchos y a muchas, y a mis lectores silenciosos muchos besos y los animo a ya no ser silenciosos, creanme yo lo fu durante mucho tiempo, y se pueden dejar reviews aunque no tengas cuenta, solo le pones tu nombre o el que quieras para poder dejar el mensaje y ya esta, lo menciono porque yo fui silenciosa mucho tiempo por esta razón, después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta, bueno espero que todas ya estén preparadas para ver amanecer, Aaaaaaaaaaa que genial, falta tan poco, ya estoy ansiosa y contando los días, espero sus coments acerca del capi, no lo olviden sus mensajitos son nuestro único salario.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos para todas…**


	10. 10 ¿Dos diferentes lagrimas?

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor… mío.**

**10.- ¿Dos diferentes lagrimas? **

**Bella POV**

No sabía como reaccionaria Adrián al soltarle la verdad al fin de Edward, porque sabía que era su amigo asi que no sabia si en realidad, el reaccionaria de buena o mala manera.

-bueno bella, diré que de parte de Edward no me sorprende que el no este contigo, adivinare al final se echo para atrás, ¿no?- me pregunto con una expresión seria.

-pues si, pero quien lo dejo fui yo; no quiero volver a saber de ese maldito bastardo, es que no puedo creer que el se pierda el hecho de conocer a sus hijas solo por estar con zorras- le dije con un dejo de furia, aunque mas de dolida, claro que me había dolido que el hombre que pensé que seria bueno para mis hijas me traicionaría con otra mujer y mas porque la noche anterior habíamos compartido de nuevo la sensación de ser uno, porque no eh de negar que el sexo con Edward era increíble pero eso no compensaba el que el fuera un completo idiota.

-calma mi linda chica, sabes que yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase, y que te amo con todo lo que soy- me dijo el simplemente como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia del mundo, pero claro que lo era, yo sabia de sobra que el me amaba y aun no se porque, es que el es tan perfecto que aun no creo merecerlo.

-y eso te lo agradezco mi sexy chico- le dije mientras bajaba del auto y Adrián me seguía, al entrar a casa vi como estaba todo lleno de globos color azul y de repente salieron mis hijas con un pastel sostenido por la dos.

-felicidades mami- dijeron ambas mientras detrás de ellas aparecían Jasper y alice con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y ayudaron a las niñas a sostenerlo, mientras ellas corrieron a abrazarme aun no entendía el porque de esto.

-adivinare bombón no sabes ni porque festejamos- me dijo el mientras me abrazaba por detrás y trababa sus brazos en mi cintura.

-no la verdad, no- le dije con duda aun.

-eres la distraída que amo, porque que persona olvidaría su cumpleaños, felices 25 años mi vida- me lo dijo en el oído causando un estremecimiento de mi parte ya que su calido aliento choco contra mi helado cuello.

-Wow, de verdad es hoy, es que últimamente eh estado demasiado distraída con lo de estar en una nueva ciudad y cosas asi- les dije con un tono de vergüenza claro, soy una rara que olvida cuando es su cumpleaños.

-diré linda, que creo que lo que te distrajo fui yo, pero no te culpo bombón soy demasiado sexy para que tu mente este clara y razonando- me dijo el con un tono presuntuoso, adoraba el que fuera presumido de si mismo pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, que puedo decir el es mi todo ahora.

-solo diré presumido que en eso creo que tienes la razón, tú eres la perfección en persona asi que no me culpes por mis distracciones, te amo- le dije mientras me volteaba para besarlo con dulzura, pero nos separamos al sentir como mis hijas trataban de separarnos.

-basta, basta; no beses a mama a menos que seas novio de ella, es nuestra mami- dijo Selena con expresión molesta.

-si lo se querida y siempre será tu mami yo no te la quitare, pero ella es ahora mi novia y creeme que la amo, pequeña- le dijo Adrián a Selena mientras el se agachaba para quedar al nivel de mi hija.

-esta bien, bueno te doy permiso de que beses a mi mami, solo porque eres tu y me caes bien, asi que, ¿ahora eres nuestro papi temporal?- dijo Selena con una sonrisa.

-me alegar obtener tu permiso para besar a tu sexy mami y pues se podría decir que si puedo ser tu papi temporal, pero claro solo si tu quieres- le dijo Adrián mientras alzaba a Selena en sus brazos y ella solo soltó un gritito y se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-no es justo solo a Selena- dijo Nessie molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Adrián se soltó a reír y mostrando una resistencia increíble cargo también a Nessie y ella también no puedo evitar abrazarlo.

-ahora bajanos- le ordeno Selena a Adrián quien solo se soltó a reír pero cumplió su pedido.

-bueno pequeñas ahora comeremos pastel- les dijo Adrián a las niñas ellas salieron corriendo a la cocina donde estaban alice y Jasper preparando la comida.

-sabes que te amo aun mas cuando actúas como un papa, tu eres mi papacito sabes eres sexy cuando actúas asi, me pones- le dije acercándome a el mientras el me abrazaba estrechamente contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera cada uno de sus músculos bien formados de su torso.

-bueno entonces dime que soy tu papi, suena sexy cuando lo dicen tus labios y claro que tu eres mi sexy mamacita, y por supuesto que me pones como tu quieres soy esclavo de ti, no lo puedo evitar- me dijo Adrián mientras me alzaba tomándome de la cintura para besarme en los labios, y como el era tan alto siempre tenia que ponerme de puntitas para besarlo.

-entonces tendrás que imponer tu condena conmigo esta noche- le dije con una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo volvía a besar.

-con gusto bombón pero creo que por ahora tenderemos que esperar ya que tenemos publico- dijo Adrián con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia atrás donde estaban mis dos hijas soltando risitas.

-¿que hacen ahí pequeñas princesas?- les dijo Adrián mientras me arrastraba con el al tomarme de la mano.

-es que tía alice dijo que ya estaba lista la comida- dijo Nessie con una sonrisita, mientras Selena aun nos miraba con los ojitos interrogantes.

-¿Qué condena vas a cumplir?- dijo rápidamente Selena con una mirada interrogante.

-a bueno pequeña princesa entrometida, eso se lo dije a tu madre porque ella es tan hermosa que no me puedo alejar de ella y me tiene vuelto loco, asi que no me puedo alejar de ella por lo que ella es como mi prisión, que con gusto soy su condenado asi que digamos que es una frase de amor, entiendes pequeña, y no vuelvas a escuchar platicas de adultos, porque no todos dicen cosas buenas que puedas escuchar, ¿entiendes princesa?- le dijo Adrián con naturalidad a mi hija, como si lo que me hubiera dicho no hubiera estado cargado de lujuria sino de dulzura; creo que a el se le daba mejor explicarles a mis hijas que yo.

-esta bien, vamos a comer- dijo feliz Selena mientras seguía a su hermana.

-eres un mentiroso, sabes pero que bueno que les contaste eso sobre lo que hablábamos- le dije mientras el me volvía a abrazar.

-no fue una mentira completamente se lo dije porque es lo que pienso en verdad solo que censurado para niños porque pienso de ti cosas mas que sucias cuando tu estas cerca pero aparte de eso, eres totalmente hermosa- me dijo mientras entrábamos al comedor, pero me sorprendí de ver que también en las sillas se encontraban mis amigas del anterior lugar donde viví.

-hola bella- dijeron las trillizas y las demás chicas.

-las extrañe- les dije en cuanto me estrujaban en un abrazo grupal.

-nosotras también y teníamos que estar aquí por tu cumpleaños, felicidades bella- dijo Lili con una sonrisa mientras nos sentábamos.

-tenemos otra sorpresa sabes- me dijo Lola, antes de que preguntara por la puerta entraron carmen y Gaby con una sonrisa y con regalos. Sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas al volver a verlas y corrí para abrazarlas.

-mi niña hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos, estas mas hermosa y creo que ese brillo especial que tienes es porque este apuesto chico te tiene loca, que bien por ti- me dijo Gaby mientras dejaba sus cosas en el sillón de la sala.

-abuelitas, que bueno que están aquí, mami ya tiene novio saben y es un papi genial, sabe muchas cosas, incluso nos prometió que nos va a enseñar el baile de "a todo ritmo", es genial no abuelita- dijo Selena con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para abrazar a carmen.

-claro mi vida, es genial que te lleves tan bien con…-dejo inconclusa la frase al no saber el nombre de ardían.

-a perdón señora mi nombre es Adrián Lovecraft, mucho gusto en conocerlas- dijo Adrián mientras se acercaba a nosotras y me tomaba de la mano.

-también el gusto es nuestro, por dios muchacho eres tan bien parecido- dijo Gaby lo que causo que Adrián soltara una carcajada.

-si lo se soy irresistible, por eso bella es para mi, ella es irresistible para mi- les dijo a carmen y a Gaby quienes soltaron risas.

-si esa es muy buena lógica- dijo ella mientras todos nos sentamos a comer, sentí que al estar todos reunidos asi, era como si fuéramos una gran familia, no importaba que no todos los que estaban conmigo fueran de mi familia me sentía dichosa como no lo fui en siglos.

Al dia siguiente Adrián y yo tuvimos que ir mas temprano que de costumbre porque hoy era el primer show en el que yo seria la bailarina principal y la coreógrafa, eso me ponía mas nerviosa.

-no te preocupes linda lo harás perfecto estos días hemos estado practicando muy duro, confía en mi- me dijo ardían mientras íbamos tras bambalinas para prepararnos. Al cabo de una hora y media yo tenia una blusa blanca muy linda y encima de esta al nivel de mi cintura estaba una falda negra con lentejuelas un poco esponjada y corta hasta la mitad de mis muslos y mi maquillaje era sensual y mi cabello arreglado en profundos rizos cayendo por mis espalada como una cascada, con una tipo diadema alrededor de mi cara para que a la hora de bailar no me estorbara. Al salir del salón de peinado y maquillaje vi que Adrián estaba afuera esperándome ya arreglado y totalmente sexy; mi novio solamente llevaba unos jeans negros apretados pero no tanto solo lo suficiente para ajustarse a su bien redondeado trasero y su fuertes piernas, y un chaleco negro de satén con corte en V en el cierre de enfrente, solo eso debajo de este no llevaba nada, mostrando asi sus suculentos músculos de dios que poseía, completando ese look sexy unos zapatos modernos negros dándole pie a su completo aspecto sensual invitando a pecar a cualquiera.

-te cobrare por tanto taco de ojos que te estas dando muñeca- me dijo Adrián mientras me acercaba a el y me besaba apasionadamente.

-no porque tengo derecho al ser tu novia de verte tanto como yo quiera, y aparte tu tienes la culpa al estar tan condenadamente sexy, vamos- le dije mientras íbamos al escenario cubierto aun con las cortinas, los demás bailarines calentaba mientras Adrián y yo practicábamos algunos de los pasos; tenia que salir perfecto ya que seria el primer show en el que incursionaría y aparte de que seria televisado lo que me ponía aun mas nerviosa pero este no era momento de crisis nerviosas, tal vez después, pero ahora no.

-respira nena, es hora- me dijo Adrián antes de irse a colocar a su posición unos metros detrás de mi, tome aire profundamente antes de soltarlo y componer en mi rostro un rostro reflejando sensualidad e inocencia al escuchar las primeras notas de la Canción.

**(Two different tears- Wonder Girls, me gusta este grupo japonés de pop les recomiendo escucharlo o sino esta Canción si esta en ingles me gusta mucho, espero que les guste) **

**Gave me two different tears after all these years**

Dame dos lágrimas diferentes después de todos estos años

**Tears of joy, tears of pain, like sunshine and rain**

Lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de dolor, como los rayos del sol y la lluvia

**So I hate you, so I love you**

Por eso te odio, por eso te amo

**So I hate you, so I love you**

Por eso te odio, por eso te amo

**I'm tryna figure out how to move on with my life without**

Trato de arreglármelas de como estar en mi vida sin

**You by my side**

Sin ti a mi lado

**Waking up with teary eyes, I can't do this no more**

Despertando con mis ojos lagrimosos, Ya no puedo más

**Gotta erase you now**

Tengo que borrarte de mi mente ya

**So I think of all the pain you've given me**

Entonces pienso en todo el dolor que me diste

**Try to look at all the damage you've done to me**

Intento mirar el daño que me causaste

**No matter how hard I try, I just can't figure out why**

No importa que tan duro lo intente, yo solo no puedo saber porque

**I keep thinking 'bout how sweet you used to be**

Es que no dejo de pensar en lo dulce que solías ser

**Gave me two different tears after all these years**

Dame dos lágrimas diferentes después de todos estos años

**Tears of joy, tears of pain, like sunshine and rain**

Lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de dolor, como los rayos del sol y la lluvia

**So I hate you, but the love you gave me was so so good**

Por eso te odio, pero el amor que me diste era muy muy bueno

**So I love you, but the pain you gave me was so so bad**

Por eso te amo, pero el dolor que me diste era muy muy malo

**I'm crying over you still, what does this mean**

Estoy llorando sobre ti silenciosamente ¿que significa esto?

**Do I still want you back in my life?**

Quiere decir que yo te quiera devuelta en mi vida

**After all these painful things you've done to me**

Después de todos estas dolorosas cosas que tu me habías echo

**Why is it so hard to realize**

¿Por que es tan difícil darse cuenta?

**So I think of all the pain you've given me**

Entonces pienso en todo el dolor que me diste

**Try to look at all the damage you've done to me**

Intento mirar el daño que me causaste

**But the harder that I fight, you come closer in my sight**

Pero no importa que tan duro pelee, tu estas siempre en mi vista

**And I'm thinking of how sweet it could have been, oh no**

Y yo pienso en cual dulce podría haber sido, Oh no

**Gave me two different tears after all these years**

Dame dos lágrimas diferentes después de todos estos años

**Tears of joy, tears of pain, like sunshine and rain**

Lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de dolor, como los rayos del sol y la lluvia

**So I hate you, but the love you gave me was so so good**

Por eso te odio, pero el amor que me diste era muy muy bueno

**So I love you, but the pain you gave me was so so bad**

Por eso te amo, pero el dolor que me diste era muy muy malo

**Why do I still feel this way when I know there's nothing left to say?**

¿Por que sigo sintiendo así cuando yo se que no hay nada mas que decir?

**Should you leave, but I loved you in the first place,**

Tú deberías irte, pero te ame en primer lugar

**Wanna erase you without a trace**

Quiero borrarte sin alguna pista

**Try to tell myself that I need to hate you with the**

Intento decirle a mi interior que necesito odiarte junto con el

**Pain that you put me through**

El dolor que tú me diste

**But, ah, that's the reason why I still miss you, **

Pero, ah, esa es la razón por la que sigo extrañadote,

**No matter how hard I try**

no importa que tan duro lo intente

**Gave me two different tears after all these years**

Dame dos lágrimas diferentes después de todos estos años

**Tears of joy, tears of pain, like sunshine and rain**

Lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de dolor, como los rayos del sol y la lluvia

**So I hate you, but the love you gave me was so so good**

Por eso te odio, pero el amor que me diste era muy muy bueno

**So I love you, but the pain you gave me was so so bad**

Por eso te amo, pero el dolor que me diste era muy muy malo

**Gave me two different tears after all these years**

Dame dos lágrimas diferentes después de todos estos años

**Tears of joy, tears of pain, like sunshine and rain**

Lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de dolor, como los rayos del sol y la lluvia

**So I hate you, but the love you gave me was so so good**

Por eso te odio, pero el amor que me diste era muy muy bueno

**So I love you, but the pain you gave me was so so bad**

Por eso te amo, pero el dolor que me diste era muy muy malo

Después de terminar con el baile que se había modificado a un tipo tango, todo el publico se puso de pie aplaudiendo nuestro esfuerzo y Adrián discretamente me beso detrás del cuello, el tener a Adrián en mi vida y este nuevo trabajo en mi vida me daba esperanza de que podría seguir con mi vida de una mejor manera, al lado de un increíble hombre como el. Esperaba que Edward donde estuviera sintiera de verdad el no estar con nosotras…

**Edward POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era mi…bueno no era bella bailando sensualmente con otro chico, en un show muy anunciado de las vegas, un tal "peep show" y la Canción que bailaron entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir de hecho me pregunte si bella en realidad me estaba diciendo todas esas palabras de desprecio-amor, porque de eso era la canción y en este momento estaban corriendo lagrimas por mis mejillas al ver como el chico que era pareja de bella al terminar la canción besaba detrás del cuello a bella, sentí el verdadero dolor de perdida, pero mas me dolió al reconocer a ese chico era otro de mis mejores amigos aparte de Emmett y Jasper, era Adrián, un chico con el cual me entendía muy bien al ser muy parecidos con el tiempo llego a ser mi mejor amigo, pero no se en este momento que me dolió mas si el que bella estuviera con otro feliz y no pudiera decir nada sintiéndome impotente ya que lo estaba viendo por televisión, o el hecho de que mi mejor amigo estuviera con ella, a pesar de que sabia que yo mismo deje a bella, …bueno no me dejo de doler esto y sentir que Adrián me había traicionado, y la traición duele mas que ninguna otra cosa, y en este momento me dieron ganas de golpearme a mi mismo por lo idiota que estaba siendo, bella seguía siendo mi chica y no dejaría que me la quitaran no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer volvería a su lado, y mi determinación creció al ver lo hermosa y sensual que se veía bella en su vestuario, era como estar viendo una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, se veía hermosa, delicada y sensual. Ella era todo lo que no tenia en esto momento y por imbecil lo deje ir cuando lo tuve, creo que algo tienen de razón las mujeres cuando dicen que los hombres quieres lo que no pueden tener porque en este momento mas que ninguna otra cosa queria que bella fuera mía de nuevo y tener la familia que algún dia soñé tener con una mujer con ella pero necesite un espectáculo asi para despertar de mi ciega estupidez, lucharía por ella no importaría que ella se quisiera vengar de mi por el dolor que le cause lo soportaría por ella, no me importaba si quiera si tenia que enfrentarme a mi mejor amigo, el ahora era el enemigo…

**Hola chicas, siento el retraso de que…(contando…) creo que dos semanas, los siento mucho chicas pero es que estoy en el final de bloques y pues nos traen como locos los maestros, aparte de que dentro de dos semanas serán los exámenes finales antes de salir de vacaciones al fin, eeeeeeee… claro sin no repruebo, pero bueno por eso queria subir capi antes de cerrarme al mundo y dejarlas con un poco mas de interés, jajajaaja, muchas gracias a todas la chicas nuevas que me escribe se que no las pongo en lista y creanme me gustaría pero no tengo tiempo, pero saben que siempre les contesto sus reviews no importa cuanto me tarde, solo no contesto cuando los mensajes no tienen cuenta, pero aun asi se los agradezco mucho chico todo el apoyo que me dan, ME CREERAN SI LES DIGO QUE NO EH VISTO AUN LA PELI DE AMANECER Y NO ES PORQUE AUN NO A SALIDO AQUÍ EN MEXICO SINO PORQUE SOY POBRE Y AUN NO TENGO DINERO SINF SINF, BUENO Y PUES HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA PAGAN, BUENO YA QUE, jajajajaja solo queria resaltar esto ya que muchas me han preguntado eso, asi que no, no la eh visto, nadadespoliers chicas, bueno y como ven la dulce venganza se comienza a acercar mas aunque creo que ocurrió parte de ella en este capi, jajajajajajaja, me encanta ser malvada pero no con Edward pero bueno se lo merece, será como darle unas palmadas en el trasero, castigarlo por malo, jajajajajaja, na creo que eso me dio mas ganas de castigarlo, quien quiere un turno para castigarlo, chicas; jajajajajajaja, espero que mas chicas sean parte del club de amo a Adrián porque se que ya tiene presidenta no Haruhi, jajajajajajaja, si tal vez se lo que me contestara pero ya lo dije, jajajajajaja, besos linda sabes que se te quiere, bueno también espero que me recomienden entre sus amigas y conocidos mientras mas seamos en reviews mas rápido subiré y tendré mas inspiración, jajajajajaja.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñosos a todos…**


	11. 11Te prometo ser tuyo enterito

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor… mío.**

**Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews: Valeria, Patriii Smile, Krisstabella, nany87, Valeria-Isabella-rennesme1994, jane2, La nenita, GAVM, Haruhi, Mariana Cullen Hale, rukianime y nrdyss; son geniales todas chicas por animarse a darme su opinión. Si falta alguien pues me avisan son todas la chicas que me han enviado reviews hasta ahora así que anímense a mandar sus opiniones, no muerdo, bueno no mucho ;-)**

**Desde un Principio les aviso chicas esta capi tendrá Lemon fuerte creo bueno si puedo presumir, es su regalito atrasado de navidad luego les subiré el de año nuevo **

**11.- Te prometo ser tuyo enterito**

**Edward POV**

Esa misma tarde decidí marcarle a Alice, mi hermana se mudo sin siquiera decirme por lo que sospeche de alguna manera que ella sabia algo de bella ya que el hermano de bella Jasper es novio de mi hermana; después de la onceava llamada a su móvil contesto Alice con un tono de evidente molestia.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Edward?- me contesto ella.

-se que sabes donde esta bella tienes que decirme- le dije con un tono duro.

-Ha pero que no se supone que si eres un buen padre tienes que saber donde están tus hijas y la madre de tus hijas- dijo alice con un tono malicioso; ella sabía exactamente porque bella se había ido y también cuanto me hería el que me lo recordara.

-alice… por favor dímelo, ¿Dónde están?- le dije con un tono suplicante, sabia que eso siempre funcionaba con ella.

-ah por dios no estés usando ese tono conmigo eres un falso Edward Cullen, pero lamentablemente en esta situación tengo mas que perder que tu si sabes donde están- me dijo alice con tono serio.

-AH Y COMO QUE DIABLOS ES TAN IMPORTANTE COMO PARA QUE NO LE PUEDAS DECIR A TU HERMANO DONDE ESTÁN SUS HIJAS, ERES UNA EGOÍSTA MARIE ALICE CULLEN- le grite desesperado, ella me saco de mis casillas con eso ultimo.

-MIRA QUIEN RAYOS HABLA EL HOMBRE MAS EGOÍSTA DEL MUNDO, QUIEN ES MAS EGOÍSTA TU O YO, PORQUE SEGÚN TENGO ENTENDIDO TU LE ARREBATASTE A BELLA TODO LO QUE ELLA TENIA FAMILIA, ESTABILIDAD, EDUCACIÓN, VIDA EN FIN PARA LUEGO IGNORAR A TUS HIJAS Y DE NUEVO ELLA CARGA CON TODA LA RESPONSABILIDAD, CUANDO PODRÁS SER UN HOMBRE HECHO Y DERECHO, NO UN NIÑO QUE ESTALLA EN UN BERRINCHE A LA MENOR PROVOCACIÓN O CUANDO LE DICEN QUE NO- me grito alice con la voz ahogada por lagrimas, diablos la había hecho llorar pero en este momento aunque parezca malo eso no me preocupo.

-POR DIOS ALICE…-le comencé a reclamar pero ella me interrumpió con sus dolorosamente verdaderos reclamos.

-QUE EDWARD AHORA YA NO PUEDES SALIR DE TU BERRINCHE SOLITO, SABES QUE VETE AL DIABLO Y NO TE DIRÉ NADA, PORQUE LO QUE TENGO QUE PERDER EN CAMBIO A TU DESECHA VIDA ES A MIS HERMOSAS SOBRINAS QUE NO VALE LA PENA QUE TE CONOZCAN, A JASPER Y A LA HERMOSA FAMILIA QUE VOY A TENER CON EL PORQUE SABES SERÁS TÍO POR SI TE IMPORTA EN ALGO Y QUIERO ESTAR CON JASPER Y SU FAMILIA ASI QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ME IMPORTAS EDWARD CULLEN, QUE TE JODAS- me grito al final alice y me colgó, este ultimo reclamo me dejo pasmado, que podía decir mi hermana estaba embarazada de mi mejor amigo con el cual estaba peleado porque no sabia que embarace a su hermanita la dueña de mis desvelos, Isabella Swan.

Pero esa tarde ahogado mis penas en alcohol después de la pelea con mi hermana me acorde que podía buscar en mi móvil satelitalmente el móvil de alice y asi dar con la ubicación de bella, puse la función de ubicación y ahí puse el numero de alice y de pronto es pequeño punto fue mi estrella en medio de la oscuridad de mi existencia sin sentido, el punto que apareció en la pantalla me decía que ella estaba en Las Vegas, Nevada. Sonreí ante esto ahora si no había modo de que se escape de mi, en ese instante marque a una aerolínea para que me reservaran el primer vuelo a Las Vegas, no es que no supiera que probablemente bella estuviera allí porque de hecho ahora trabajaba ahí pero sabia que probablemente y seria mas inteligente ocultando a mis hijas o tal vez ella pensara que no tenia intención alguna de saber de ellas de nuevo, que equivocada estaba. A la mañana siguiente corte a Renata y di media vuelta dejándola con la boca abierta mientras subía a mi auto para partir al aeropuerto, aborde al avión con una sensación extraña en mi estomago tal vez sea porque volvía a ver a la chica que era capaz de ponerme de cabeza el mundo y ansioso estaba por alejarla de los brazos de mi supuesto amigo Adrián.

**Bella POV**

Estaba en el baño del medico casi hiperventilando y con lagrimas corriéndome libremente por las mejillas, no sabia siquiera si lloraba de alegría o de nostalgia, vine al medico porque desde hacia una semana que me sentía mal y por recomendación de alice fui al medico para hacerme algunos exámenes, claro pedí permiso en el trabajo para faltar a los ensayos hoy y el doctor me acaba de entregar los resultado con una gran sonrisa me dijo que en los examines salieron no se que cosas altas en mi sangre lo que a grandes rasgos queria decir que estaba embarazada de nuevo y claro no podía ser de nada menos que de Edward Cullen de nuevo el imbecil no se si tenia demasiado pegue conmigo pero la única vez que tuvimos sexo aquella vez en su casa al parecer concebimos a nuestro tercer hijo en camino porque tenia un mes y medio de embarazo, dios por mas que quiero a ese hombre fuera de mi vida algo no se tal vez mi abuelita Marie en el cielo le parecía que Edward era para mi por eso se empeñaba en atraerlo de una manera a mi, la verdad es que estaba llorando por la herida y el dolor que me causaba el recordar como el padre de mis hijas no dudo en mandar todo por la borda y traicionarme con la primera que se le ofreció.

-Señorita Swan, ¿esta bien?- me pregunto desde afuera el doctor, por lo que me enjuague la cara con agua me limpie las evidencias de mi crisis emocional y compuse mi mejor cara para abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento pero es que lo noticia me sorprendió demasiado por no decir que no lo esperaba- le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a él.

-no se preocupe señorita Swan lo que importa es que esta aquí y está bien, no es nada del otro mundo, mientras le daré una receta con vitaminas prenatales y recomendaciones- me dijo con voz paternal de una manera u otra me recordaba a mi padre a pesar de lo frio que era siempre hacia lo mejor por nosotros y nos cuidaba demasiado por eso le dolió el hecho de que yo lo traicionar yéndome de su protector lado para acostarme con alguien eso le dolió mucho y su forma de demostrarlo fue así echándome de casa por su orgullo herido, al llegar a casa me esperaba Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-y bien, ¿Cómo te fue con el médico?- me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el mullido sillón.

-pues bien, estoy embarazada- le dije con un tono de melancólica alegría.

-AAAAAH que bien seré tía de nuevo, ¿no necesito adivinar de quien es verdad?- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa histérica.

-pues que mas al parecer los genes Cullen son muy compatibles conmigo- le dije con una sonrisa mientras Alice me abrazo fuertemente.

-mi hermano puede ser un imbécil total, pero cuando tu y mi hermano se juntan hacen niños tan lindo como mis sobrinitas- dijo Alice tratando de poner una buena cara al hablar de su hermano se cuanto le dolía estar lejos de él ya que tenía entendido que ellos eran cercanos pero Alice tomo la decisión de seguir Jasper y por lo tanto ser acreedora de separarse de su familia por culpa de nuevo de mi eterno enamorado, Edward Cullen y por más que sabía que me lastimaba no podía olvidar sus ojos o toda la belleza de él y eso era lo que más molesta de él, que es inolvidable.

-creo que lo que más odio de tu hermano es lo inolvidable de…- no pude continuar al no encontrar palabras para describirlo pero Alice asintió.

-lo entiendo, sé que mi hermano es sexy, porque crees que tenía que estar a su lado espantándole a las zorras de su alrededor ya cuando cumplió los 18 lo deje solo porque pensé que ya era lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus decisiones pero al parecer no, creo que a mama se le cayó demasiadas veces de cabeza- dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras escuchábamos como la puerta se abría y de ella entraban mis niñas y por supuesto mi sexy novio Adrian con su belleza impactante de siempre, sus bellos ojos azules reluciendo de esa alegría que emanaba siempre con su característica sonrisa complementándolo.

-Hola preciosa, y sabes que no tienes que hablar con Alice de lo inolvidable que soy, sé que soy sexy no te acomplejes porque lo notas y lo aceptas- me dijo con una descarada sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado y deslizaba una mano por mi cintura para acercarme a él de modo que nuestros labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso, sus labios siempre me provocaba ese anhelo que también sentí con Edward, eso era lo que más me confundía, aun no sabía si el amar como amo a adrian me ayudara a superar a un mal como el que Edward me hizo solo al usarme para descargar sus frustraciones sexuales en mi.

-mami tía Alice dice que recuerdes que siempre tienen público, aparte de que estamos nosotras, aunque no se qué tiene eso de malo me gusta ver que papi de verdad te ama tanto- dijo Selena despreocupada mientras comía una paleta.

-¡Alice! Convertiste a mi hija en voyerista- le dije escandalizada mientras Alice se soltaba a reír.

-claro que no, solo le enseñe que es bueno que papi y mami se demuestren su amor públicamente excepto cuando…- dijo Alice mientras parecía que repasara una lección con mis hijas.

-papi y mami se encierran en su habitación para demostrarse su amor uno al otro, es un momento interrumpible, lo sabemos mami- dijo Nessie con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia donde estábamos sentados Adrian y yo para subir con dificultad el sillón y acomodarse entre nosotros dos, Adrian como siempre cariñoso la tomo entre brazos y le desacomodo sus rizos cobrizos mientras ponía una mano en su cabecita y la otra la trababa en su alrededor.

-no hagas eso papi me quitas lo bonita- dijo Nessie mientras se acomodaba de nuevo su cabello, creo que les afectaba el hecho de tener a Alice de tía; Adrian como si no hubiera escuchado ese comentario de mi nena volvió a desacomodar su cabello de la misma manera y mi nena molesta se escandalizo entre sus brazos e hizo gesto de querer destrabar el abrazo de Adrián para irse molesta; cosa que no paso de hecho adrian la aferro mas a si con ambos brazos.

-¿estás molesta conmigo princesita hermosa?- le dije adrian a Nessie mientras apoyaba su mentón en su cabecita.

-Sip eres malo papi, desacomodas mi atuendo completo y tía Alice tardo mucho en vestirme- le dijo Nessie enfurruñada entre sus brazos, eso le causo risa a adrian.

-lo siento princesa pero sabes que eres mi muñequita a mi no me importa como luzcas eres preciosa así- le dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas causando las risitas por toda la casa de mi hija y le di mas cosquillas los labios de adrian mientras le daba besos en sus mejillas llenas de helado de chocolate.

-bueno te perdono papi, solo porque eres lindo con mami y conmigo, aparte de que mis amigas dicen que eres sexy, así que gracias por ser mi papi- dijo tiernamente Nessie mientras se volteaba para ponerse de pie en el sillón y así logra alcanzar darle un beso en la frente a Adrian.

- gracias princesa por ese hermoso beso y de veras me consuela el saber que me perdonas porque hubiera corrido a llorar a mi habitación por eso, te quiero pequeña- le dijo adrian con una hermosa sonrisa.

-hay papi eres un exagerado, sé que mi mami te hubiera consolado de tu decepción y desolación- dijo Nessie mientras se bajaba y se iba para ir con su tía Alice; quien estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión ante las palabras de mi hija.

-te juro que no era mi intensión que ella hay escuchado, eso lo escucho una vez que estaba hablando con Jasper- me dijo Alice avergonzada, adrian y yo en cambio soltamos carcajadas ante la situación y el aprieto en el que estaba Alice ahora.

-mi querida Alice, ¿sabes que vas a tener que explicarle a las niñas que significa eso?- dijo adrian mientras me volvía a aferrar a sus brazos y me besaba detrás del cuello causando un estremecimiento de mi parte por lo sensible de la zona y él lo sabía.

-si lo sé, dios el aprieto en el que me mete mi boca, ah mejor me voy, vamos niñas es hora del baño así que a prepararse- dijo Alice mientras guiaba a las niñas a sus habitaciones, pero mientras adrian seguía besando partes detrás de mi cuello que eran puntos de mis suspiros y anhelos de los labios de Adrian.

-basta Adrian, que sabes que no podemos hacer nada aun- le dije con un suspiro que tenia mas de gemido, sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa contra mi piel.

-sabes bombón todo el día he tenido hambre de ti, tu eres mi dulce favorito sin ti me siento huérfano, me siento demasiado solo tu logras llenar ese enorme espacio que ocupas tu y mis hijas del corazón- me dijo mientras me besaba esta vez en los labios mordiéndolos un poco, causando que el calor comenzara a subir en mi cuerpo y mi piel hormigueara donde sus manos se deslizaban como agua por mi piel, parecía tan natural y sencillo el tener sus manos sobre mi piel.

-bueno basta ahora si quiero que hagamos algo, ¿sabes de qué se trata?- le dije juguetonamente mientras tomaba las solapas de su camisa y lo atraída de nuevo contra mis labios, sentí como meneaba la cabeza y una sonrisa curveaba ligeramente sus ardientes labios.

-basta nena, sé que me deseas pero no te puedo culpar fui deseable por todas pero ahora una solo muñeca es mi domadora y a la cual le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, aunque me gusta servirle más en cuerpo porque mi alma ya están contigo siempre- me dijo Adrian mientras me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba cargando a la habitación causando mis risas.

-Ahora señor Adrian, ¿le servirá a su ama en lo que le pida y ordene?- le dije poniéndome en plan de dominante, el amaba que hiciera eso de vez en cuando y yo amaba cuando el me dejaba hacerlo porque la verdad adrian se me antojaba para eso hoy, para que fuera mi esclavo.

-claro mi ama, lo que quiera y lo que ordene- me dijo Adrian en una voz grave tan sexy que me hizo mojarme si quiera de imaginar lo que sus labios podrían hacer en mi cuerpo.

-Desnúdame- le dije con voz firme y exigente pero con un toque sensual que sabía que encendía demasiado a mi novio, el solo un suspiro forzado ante mi orden pero inmediatamente acato mi orden con un asentimiento rápido y sumiso, eso lo hacía verse más deseable parecía una hermosa creatura indefensa y desamparada casi como un gatito, mi mente perversa está saliendo en este momento, excelente. Sentí como sus manos comenzaban con suavidad a desnudarme primero levanto mi blusa y la saco por mi cabeza, para luego sacar con extrema suavidad mi pantalón de mezclilla quede frente a él con un conjunto de ropa interior de color rojo fuego de encaje y seda, pude ver sus ojos azules derretirse por el fuego del deseo pero el aun era el sumiso por lo que yo le decía que hacer, por eso se contenía.

-ama, ¿puedo terminar de acatar su orden con los dientes?- dijo adrian con la voz cargada de sensualidad; el solo imaginarme a adrian quitarme el sexy conjunto de ropa interior con los dientes casi me hizo venirme.

-claro esclavo hazlo, te recompensare mas tarde por tu excelente sugerencia- le dije mientras sentía como adrian tomaba entre sus dientes las delgadas tiras de la tanga y la bajaba despacio y con suavidad posando sus labios en los lugares precisos para hacerme saltar sobre el colchón del placer, luego me hizo sentarme para que con sus dientes por mi espalda pudiera soltar el broche con sus dientes lo que me sorprendió fue sentir su lengua por toda la longitud de mi espalda hasta llegar a donde la espalda cambia de nombre, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido.

-Esclavo, ¿eso no te lo pedí verdad?- le dije con un susurro sensual pero de reprendimiento.

-Lo siento mi ama pero es que no lo pude resistir, usted es tan deliciosa- me dijo adrian con una vocecita tan inocente que me hizo querer saltar a sus brazos y perderme entre ellos.

-¿sabes que a los chicos malos se les castiga verdad?- le dije con un tono cargado de exigencia.

-si lo siento aceptare el castigo que quiera darme- dijo con un tono lastimero, mmmm… me encendía mas verlo así, si lo sé soy una pervertida pero para nada arrepentida con este novio.

-te lo daré cuando crea yo conveniente por ahora quiero que me acaricies con tus labios, dientes o tu lengua por todo mi cuerpo, ¡Hazlo!- le dije con un tono de molestia, que claro fue cambiada por gemidos en cuanto sentí su lengua deslizarse por mi cuello y más abajo aun hasta que llego a mi cumbres que estaban erectas del deseo por sus besos y caricias, el los atendió con su habilidosa lengua para luego degustarlos con sus dientes dándoles pequeños mordiscos sacándome gemidos sonoros, su lengua se deslizo por mi vientre hasta que llego a uno de los huesos de mis caderas que sobresalían en esta posición el los lamio sacándome pequeños lloriqueos de mi parte al saber lo que pronto se acercaba.

-Dios esclavo, déjate de juegos y dame placer como solo tú sabes hacerlo, aah… sigue pronto o recibirás otro castigo- le dije entre gemidos al sentir su lengua aun juguetear debajo de mi vientre esa parte sensible también para mí pero mi sexo latía por sus caricias y lo necesitaba de una manera u otra.

-claro mi ama- dijo mientras solté un grito al sentir su lengua abrirse paso entre mi húmedos labios y encontrar ese botón que esperaba por él como un caramelo al niño, el toco ese botón con la punta de su lengua sacándome gemidos con su nombre, sus dientes pronto entraron a la refriega de darme placer y comenzó con pequeños mordiscos sacándome la respiración en momentos, continuo con su lengua por mi centro pero en un movimiento rápido sentí como su lengua entraba en mi sacándome un gemido, sus dientes terminaron el trabajo mientras sentía mi orgasmo muy cerca, sus labios me acariciaron en un beso muy intimo acariciando mi clítoris llevándome a la locura y de ahí a mi ansiado orgasmo.

-Dios… siiiiiii, haz hecho muy buen trabajo esclavo, así que dejare que me penetres antes, vamos ponte sobre la cama y desnúdate- le ordene con voz molesta ya que el aun seguía vestido y el sabia que debía estar desnudo antes que yo, porque amaba verlo en todo su esplendor, ese cuerpo que solo el tenia.

-claro ama- dijo mientras se comenzaba asacar la ropa rápidamente, sabía que el ansiaba esto tanto como yo, en menos de un minutos se quito toda la ropa y se acomodo sobre la cama, me relamí los labios al ver su miembro listo para entrar en mi y sonreí al saber que yo había causado eso en el.

-pero antes te castigare, por ser un chico malo- le dije con una sonrisita, mientras tomaba unas bufandas que tenía en nuestra cajonera al lado de la cama preparadas paras estas ocasiones y le amarre las manos al respaldo, sonreí al verlo tan indefenso ante mí y excitado por mí, totalmente un caramelo de hombre ante mí, tome su miembro con mis manos mientras veía como su cara se contraía de placer, comencé con mis movimientos lentos arriba y abajo, sabía que su ritmo favorito era de acelerar y luego bajarle el ritmo a pesar de que el reclamaba ante esto sabía que así el llegaba a un orgasmo más intenso y amaba verlo explotar así.

-por favor, bella, mas… velocidad, no lo dejes amor- me susurro en voz grave y afectada por mis caricias descaradas por todo su cuerpo, pero es que el cuerpo de mi novio invita precisamente a pecar de esta manera y detenerse para degustarlo en el más intenso de los orgasmos.

-sabes esclavo que estés es un castigo para que disfrutes como yo quiero no como tu desees recuerda quien es tu ama- le dije con voz cargada de deseo al tener a adrian así, me mojaba mas de solo tocarlo en toda su extensión.

-lo…siento aaaaama, siiiiiiga…coooomo usteeeeed quieraaaa- dijo dominado mas por el placer de su próximo orgasmo que sabía que me deleitaría con un espectáculo para mis ojos, pronto con movimientos rápidos y lentos el soltó un gruñido que son mas a un tigre de bengala que a cualquier otro animal este era ese hombre salvaje que dejaba salir en estos momentos y que amaba ver; y grabe en mi memoria sus sexys facciones dominadas por el más intenso placer en este momento, soltó un suspiro de placer satisfactorio y sin más me monte en sus estrechas caderas, sacando de él un gemido que él no tuvo miedo de soltar porque el sabia que amaba escucharlo gemir era el sonido más excitante para mí.

-¿estás listo para mí? Esclavo no me digas que ya no puedes conmigo porque entonces tendré que recurrir a buscar a alguien más- le dije para molestarlo porque sabía que si lo molestaba así el se encendía mas y así fue sentí como su erección chocaba contra mi muslo sacando de mi pesadas respiraciones.

-Listo ama, siempre listo para usted, solo yo quiero ser el único que le de placer a mi señora- me dijo con un tono molesto y un puchero en su cara adorable que me hizo sonreír antes de caer sobre su erección logrando que él me penetrara de una sola, eso no hizo a ambos soltar gemidos fuertes, yo marque un ritmo tortuosamente lento para él y lo hice como parte de otro castigo pero sin más vi como el con una fuerza increíble lograba romper las bufandas que lo apresaban y el ponía sus manos sobre mis caderas haciéndome saltar con más velocidad y fuerza sobre él, yo contenta me dejaba guiar por el ritmo de sus manos sobre mis caderas, eso me llevo al delirio total mientras casi rosaba el orgasmo con la punta de mis dedos, unas estocadas mas desesperadas de adrian me llevo al más intenso orgasmo que me hizo ver borroso por un momento y soltar unas lagrimas de placer.

-dios es fue increíble adrian, creo que deberías ser mas a menudo así- le dije con una sonrisa mientras salía de mi papel de perra gozadora, el me hizo moverme a su lado mientras sentía mi espalda tocar su pecho y sus brazos se enredaban en mi cintura y sus labios me besaban detrás del cuello de manera delicada, dándome un descanso mientras yo recuperaba la respiración de la reciente actividad.

-tú eres demasiado sexy y excitante para tu propio bien cuando te pones en ese papel, me enciendes demasiado y ese modelito rojo te quedaba de infarto casi me das un paro cardiaco por ese color, te compare ropa interior de ese color más seguido- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me acercaba mas a su calor, pronto el estar cubierta por una suave sabana y rodeada de sus fuertes brazos me llevo a empezar a nadar entre la inconsciencia del sueño y la sensación de sus dedos deslizándose por mi costado a modo de caricia reconfortante, que me relajaba demasiado mientras aun estaba un poco despierta escuche la suave voz de adrian cantar algo en mi oído, supongo que pensó que estaría dormida.

- He perdido el balance por tu amor, en tus manos yo caí, tienes control sobre mí. Tu cuerpo es la cárcel y yo un prisionero; Y jamás quiero salir, condenado y soy feliz. Quiero ser tuyo enterito pero tengo miedo; Prométeme que no me vas a dejar sin tu amor. Promise you'll hold me, touch me, love me, way past forever. Yo tan joven padezco del corazón, Y por tu amor sufriría mil años y con mucho honor, promise…- susurro hermosamente adrian antes de dejarme vencer por el sueño definitivamente y la verdad es que de una cosas estaba segura el me estaba entregando todo su ser; ¿yo lo llegaría a hacer sin miramientos ni temores solo amor?

**Hola chicas si ya se me tarde sigloooooooos pero lo que importa es que aquí está el capi con un extra regalito para ustedes si un Lemon muuuuuy diferente de los que suelo hacer así que espero comentarios de que les pareció, y de hecho eso que dijo bella de que se le antoja un Adrián sumiso lo pensé yo realmente jajajajaja si amo a adrian y sinceramente quien no, es un amor de hombre lástima que no hay muchos hombres así, bueno y desearles feliz navidad atrasada, año nuevo atrasado y feliz día de reyes atrasado también, por dios me perdí mucho tiempo pero les prometo que ahora no tanto ya que cumplí años el pasado martes y me regalaron mi ansiada laptop así que ya puedo escribir libremente sin las ataduras de mi vieja compu de escritorio, jajajajaja bueno y pues decirles que llegue a pensar en renunciar a fanfiction porque pues perdí en el contest :-c y pues llegue a pensar que no servía para escribir gracias a saraes que casi me cacheteo por eso, jajajajaja te quiero linda, bueno y ya regrese a full es que ese día andaba en depre de autora digo toda autora de fics vive eso alguna vez, bueno mis adoradas niñas díganme que les pareció el capi y mañana les dejare un segundo capi aunque probablemente y se los de antes de las 6 si me dejan sus mensajitos ;-) bueno nos leemos y pues feliz cumple para mi jajajajaja si nunca se acuerdan de mi cumple por las fechas en las que cumplo y no ya no diré cuantos cumplo porque bueno me hace sentir más vieja; bueno como quiera gracias a las chicas que si se acordaron, espero de nuevo que les haya gustado y ah dios amo a Adrian, de hecho es genial que sea mío porque así puedo probarlo antes que bella ;-), nos leemos.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñosos a todos…**


	12. 12 Tu príncipe eterno

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor… mío.**

**Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews: Valeria, Patriii Smile, Krisstabella, nany87, Valeria-Isabella-rennesme1994, jane2, La nenita, GAVM, Haruhi, Mariana Cullen Hale, rukianime y nrdyss, ivelita Cullen y Maricoles gracias por unirse a esta increíble historia espero que les guste; son geniales todas chicas por animarse a darme su opinión. Si falta alguien pues me avisan son todas la chicas que me han enviado reviews hasta ahora así que anímense a mandar sus opiniones, no muerdo, bueno no mucho ;-)**

**12.- Tu príncipe eterno…**

**Bella POV**

Al levantarme lo primero que note fue que adrian no estaba a mi lado, pensé con tristeza que él había tenido que ir a algún lugar temprano.

-Hola preciosa, sabes que te ves hermosa por la mañana con ese despeinado producto de nuestra pasión desenfrenada- me dijo sin vergüenza adrian mientras entraba con una bandeja con desayuno suficiente para ambos, muchas veces había pensado que este hombre a pesar de lo tonto que suele ser, lo amo demasiado por ser de esa manera ilumina mi vida con su alma completa.

-si lo sé, sé que soy sexy- le dije con una sonrisa mientras él se acercaba.

-oh creo que ya te influí algo de mi enorme ego, aunque no tiene nada de malo eres hermosa de eso no hay duda- me dijo poniendo frente a mí el desayuno mientras se estiraba para alcanzar mis labios en un beso dulce.

-gracias a dios por mi hombre inteligente, porque la verdad no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama- le dije mientras tomaba una tostada francesa de un plato.

-si mi bello cisne se que estas agotada no lo dudo, pero ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estabas embarazada?- me dijo adrian con un rostro lleno de dudas inocentes.

-mmmm… la verdad tenía planeado decírtelo luego, pero me dolía que pensara que quiero engatusarte para que estuvieras conmigo- le dije mis grandes temores, el perderlo por otro embarazo que no planea pero que en realidad mi bebe siempre seria amado.

-amor nunca eh sido esa clase de hombres si estas embarazada con más razón estaré contigo en estos momentos en los cuales me necesitas mas, yo seré tu roca mi hermosa novia- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras comíamos en una agradable silencio.

-¿no te preguntas de quien es mi hijo?- le dije la duda que me llevaba carcomiendo los últimos minutos.

-sí, pero la verdad no me importa todo lo que venga de ti es hermoso como tú y lo aceptare como si fueran mis propios hijos porque esas pequeñitas niñas, partes de ti, me alegran el día como tú lo haces son como pequeños rayo de sol ya que tu eres el solo que ilumina mis días, no te diré que siempre fui un santo pero si te diré que se entregarme a mi novia cuando me necesita- me dijo con voz suave mientras tomaba la bandeja y la llevaba a la cocina, al cabo de un rato regreso.

-hubiera querido que de verdad me hubiera embarazado de ti, es demasiado fácil amarte que no lo puedo evitar, el desearlo- le dije mientras lo acercaba a mi lado, el pasaba sus manos por mi desnuda cintura, haciendo que por mi cuerpo cruzar una ráfaga de deseo por su toque.

-eso lo sé, pero tu bebe merece por ahora ser querido como viene y toda nuestra atención y tomare al pie de la palabra eso de que es mas padre quien cría que quien solo ayudo, la verdad no sé cómo va eso pero… dios lo que quiero decir es que te amo y no me importa el ayudarte a ser el padre de tus hijas y el futuro bebe, claro solo si tu quieres- me dijo él con expresión llena de amor y ternura por mis hijas y aun no podía creer que él fuera un perfecto hombre y que quisiera de verdad formar una familia conmigo, que no lo importaba amara a hijos que no fueran de su sangre, pero podía ver que el en realidad las amaba como a verdaderas hijas de eso no tenia duda.

-por supuesto que tu eres el perfecto hombre con el cual estar en este momento de mi vida y el dueño de mi corazón- le dije al fin entregándome a lo que sentía, porque en realidad mi amor por Edward dolía demasiado para que lo dejara sangrar mas en mi corazón y adrian me hacía sentir que mi corazón se llenaba de algo cálido y resplandeciente como siempre tenía esa manera brillante de ser, que siempre hizo latir fuerte mi corazón frente a él.

-gracias bella, te prometo que ser mejor padre para el hermoso bebe que venga- me dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi vientre aun plano, pero aun sentí esa calidez dentro de mí, la sensación de vida creciendo dentro de mí era hermosa con la compañía de Adrián, me hacía sentir como una princesa en este momento.

-no creo que puedas ser mejor de lo que ya eres con las gemelas, así eres perfecto, no necesitas cambiar por mí, amo esta forma loca de ser que ame desde que te vi- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me comenzaba a vestir para ir al trabajo.

-lo sé, pero quiero mejorar por ti y no porque sea algún tipo de molestia para mí- me dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me comenzaba a besar por el cuello suavemente volviéndome loca.

-basta hombre sexy, tenemos que ir a trabajar- le dije con una sonrisa desganada ya que de verdad quería quedarme aquí con el todo el día y hacer el amor como si no hubiera mañana con este perfecto hombre.

-bueno pero sabes que siempre te deseare como el aire para respirar- me dijo mientras se comenzaba a vestir también para trabajar, lo deje mientras iba a las habitaciones de mis hijas y me enterneció ver que mis preciosas niñas a pesar de ya tener 5 años seguían siendo mis dulces bebes, Nessie estaba dormida dándome una imagen de ella abrazando fuertemente a un osito de peluche dado por adrian.

-Amor es hora de despertar para la escuela, anda- le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras la destapaba y la cargaba entre mis brazos para acunarla lo más cerca de mi así logrando que su cabello llenara mi nariz de ese dulce aroma de bebe que ella aun poseía.

-no quiero mami, tengo sueño- me dijo con voz somnolienta mientras se tallaba sus ojitos en un intento de ver la luz sin lastimarse.

-pues sabes que hay que ir a la escuela si quieres ser una maestra como la señorita Garza- le dije con voz suave mientras la ponía en una de las sillas del comedor para prepararle su desayuno.

-esa bien, solo por eso, pero al señor noddles no le parece, ¿no es cierto?- dijo la pequeña niña mientras abrazaba con más fuerza su osito.

-pues el señor noddles también debería trabajar para ayudar en casa no crees preciosa- le dije con una sonrisa.

-de hecho si se que ya ha estado buscando trabajo pero no quieren a un osito de peluche dicen que es demasiado joven- me dijo mi hija tan seria que si no fuera que estamos hablando de su juguete le habría creído, en cambio solté una carcajada.

-hola mis princesas, ¿de qué se ríen?- dijo adrian con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina con Selena en los brazos aun somnolienta.

-de que su peluche no consigue trabajo- le dije tratando de mantener mi cara seria pero al parecer para adrian no función mucho, el si soltó una fuerte risa.

-si yo creo que el ser un osito es un gran impedimento para la bolsa de trabajo, lo siento por tu osito mí querida Nessie- dijo adrian mientras sentaba a Selena en la silla contigua a Nessie.

-yo creo que es tonto que ella piense que su juguete es real solo es un peluche- dijo cínicamente Selena causando que Nessie soltara un chillido de enojo.

-discúlpate el señor noddles es real- dijo Nessie con sus ojitos peligrosamente cerca de llorar.

-no lo hare, no estoy muy dispuesta a complacer tus exigencias por la mañana- dijo mi niña con una expresión de berrinche puro.

-MAMI- grito Nessie mientras se soltaba a llorar, a mi lado adrian soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- ven mi princesa, no llores papi esta aquí y si tu sabes que el señor noddles es real para ti lo es no tienes que hacerle caso a la pequeña brujita de aquí al lado, ¿dejarías de llorar para papi?- dijo adrian mientras se acercaba a mi hija y la cargaba acercándola a su pecho de modo protector.

-Sip, papi siento llorar- dijo mi niña aun sollozando e hipando un poco, a veces me sorprendía la habilidad que tenía mi sexy novio para tratar con mis hija incluso aunque él me dijo que nunca ha tenido hijos.

-bueno ahora espera aquí como niña buena a que mami termine el desayuno- le dijo adrian a mi hija mientras la sentaba esa vez en un lugar alejado de su hermana por temor a que siguiera la pelea.

-si- dijo Nessie mientras fulminaba con los ojos a su hermana que solo tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-y usted señorita quite esa sonrisita que no es bueno hacerle eso a su hermana, pídele disculpas a tu hermana- dijo adrian con un tono suave pero aun así con un tono de autoridad.

-lo siento- dijo mi hija con un tono de voz molesto.

-eso es mi pequeña brujita, a veces pienso que eres encantadora pero eres aun así tienes un poquito más de maldad que un niño travieso, creo que vas a ser de esas hermosas mujeres que se transforman si las despiertas temprano- dijo adrian mientras se acercaba a mi lado y me ayudaba a hacer los huevos revueltos de las niñas, pronto sin más berrinches ni llantos logramos vestirlas y subirlas al auto una vez aseguradas en sus sillitas de seguridad, mientras adrian conducía yo me maquillaba en el auto, mis hijas venían tranquilamente sentadas en el auto.

-¿si quieres yo las dejo en la guardería mientras tú te terminas de arreglar?- me dijo adrian al aparcar frente a la guardería.

-ok, eres un amor- le dije con verdadero cariño mientras me estiraba para besarlo con suavidad.

-bueno si me disculpa mi reina bajare a las princesas de su carruaje-dijo adrian con una sonrisa mientras abría las puertas de atrás para comenzara a desabrochar los cinturones de seguridad de las sillas.

-adiós mis amores vendremos mas tarde- les dije mientras me bajaba del auto para besarlas en las mejillas.

-ok adiós mami, vamos papi llegaremos tarde- dijo Selena mientras lo jalaba hacia adelante, así Adrián tomo de las manos de mis hijas mientras entraba a la guardería, poco tiempo después regreso adrian con una sonrisa.

-dios siempre que entro al salón de clases de las niñas para dejarlas me siento violado con la mirada- dijo adrian en un tono compungido mientras encendía el auto y manejaba hacia el teatro donde ensayábamos para los shows.

-¿Por qué dices eso exagerado?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-es que una de las ayudantes de la señorita Garza me mira como si me desnudara con la mirada y la enfermera de la escuela siempre que me la encuentro coquetea conmigo a pesar de que saben que estoy contigo- me dijo con tono como de niño confesando que lo maltrataban en la escuela, yo solo solté una risa ante eso, a veces es lo que amaba de adrian su capacidad de ser maduro pero también de saber cuándo ser un chico inmaduro.

-hay adrian, mi amor sabes que eres sexy y candente así que porque preguntas las razones de las reacciones de las chicas, a parte no me preocupo por ellas se que tu eres mío, así que no hay problema con eso- le dije mientras bajábamos del auto que estaba en el estacionamiento del teatro.

-claro amor, mi corazón lo tienes contigo, seré tu guardián siempre, cuidare de ti sin importar nada- me dijo él mientras me besaba mas apasionadamente antes de finalmente separarnos para caminar hacia dentro del recinto tomados de la mano.

-Hola chico que bien que llegan, pensamos que ya no vendrían- dijo Elena una bailarina.

-lo siento problemas con mis hijas, no querían levantarse por lo que despertaron de mal humor y pues batallamos un poco más para llevarlas esta mañana a la escuela- les dije a los chicos que se comenzaban a acercar a nosotros.

-bueno será mejor aprovecharlos ya que están aquí, anda bella ilumínanos con tus gloriosos pasos de baile- dijo Seth con una sonrisa, pronto después de dos hora de ensayos y errores comenzamos a perfeccionar el baile principal del show.

-será mejor que tomemos un descanso, antes de regresar a bailar- dijo adrian con una sonrisa de complicidad al verme mas cansada de lo normal pues el embarazo me estaba comenzando a cobrar cuota de hormonas y energía, estaba comenzando a tener un hambre feroz.

- está bien chicos descansen un rato- les dije mientras tomaba una toalla de la orilla del escenario. Los bailarines se comenzaron a dispersar tomando agua, yendo al baño o simplemente saliendo afuera a compara algo para comer.

-bueno nena será mejor que les digas pronto tu estado, no quiero que por esto te vayas a lastimar o al bebe- me dijo adrian mientras me daba una botella de agua.

-no hay problema solo que empiezo a sentir los estragos de tener una pequeña vida dentro de ti- le dije tratando de componer una sonrisa para el a pesar del pequeño dolor que empezaba a tener.

-y eso me hace valorarte mas como mi hermosa novia y como una fuerte mujer que se que eres, ahora ire a comprar algo para que comas se que probablemente el pequeño te esta reclamando eso, por eso sientes dolor- me dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en mie vientre de manera cariñosa.

-¿y como sabes que algo me duele ahora?- le dije de verdad intrigada.

-porque tienes ese pequeño gesto de que frunces un poco tus cejas a pesar de que tienes esa hermosa sonrisa que me cautiva, bueno vender en un rato- me dijo mientras Salía corriendo, solté un suspiro de alegría de verdad me siento feliz de que haya encontrado a un hombre como adrian que me ayuda como nunca pero principalmente me ama como nunca nadie lo demostró, ni siquiera el padre de mis hijas…

-hola bella, ¿te sientes mal?- me dijo Seth con una expresión seria, el era un chico genial que apoya a todos en el show.

-mmmm… solo un poco hoy me costó un poco mantener el ritmo de la coreografía porque ayer me entere que estaba embarazada de nuevo- le dije con un susurro que pensé que no escucharía pero al parecer escucho ya que me abrazo mientras soltaba una risa.

-es tan genial bella, ahora que tienes a adrian, se que le te apoyara en todo, el es un chico muy amable- dijo Seth mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-si desde la preparatoria, yo era nuevo en ese entonces y para empeorar la situación, en la escuela se enteraron de que era gay, me comenzaron a maltratar o me decía cosas horribles y ahí yo pensé que tendría que cambiarme de escuela de nuevo, ya iban tres escuelas por las que tenía que irme por esa razón, los adolecentes eran demasiado crueles conmigo, ahí fue cuando conocí a adrian, unos chicos me iban a golpeara detrás de la escuela y adrian como era el quarterback del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela o sea el jefe de la escuela, el me defendió de ese grupo de chicos, a adrian no le importo que días después hasta lo acusaran de ser gay, empezó a ser mi amigo sin importarle lo que dijeran y así lo conocí, por eso se como es adrian- me dijo Seth con una sonrisa amable.

-Seth no agobies a mi novia con nuestra historia de amistad gay, eso sonó raro, dios a veces pienso que me afecta el tenerte de amigo Seth- dijo adrian con una sonrisa mientras me daba un emparedado de pavo, mi favorito.

-claro que no adrian, te hace más sensible con las chicas y aprecias mas la moda- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a alejar.

-no te preocupes me alegra que tengas un amigo así de genial- le dije con una sonrisa mientras el se sentaba a mi lado.

-Sip pero me preocupa el hecho de que no muchos aprecien los genial que es el a pesar de lo que el prefiera, el amor no tienes barreras por eso pienso que él es más valiente al estar dispuesto a aceptar lo que es y así encontrar a su verdadero amor, sin importar los problemas que le acarreen, me agrada ese chico es un amigo increíble- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿seguro que no te gusta?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-claro que no, lo intento un tiempo pero la verdad el heterosexual que hay en mí nunca va a cambiar y cuando te encontré mi alma perteneció a ti desde ese momento en que te encontré- me dijo con una expresión soñadora recordando el día en que nos encontramos.

-¿y qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera rechazado?- le dije con voz seria temiendo lastimarlo pero siempre que el hablaba me decía que estábamos destinados pero ¿y si no?

-me hubiera apartado para que encontraras a ese chico para ti pero hubiera seguido siendo tu amigo aunque eso me destrozara el corazón cada vez que te viera- me dijo con una seriedad que de verdad me sorprendió.

-entonces que bien que decidí amarte y entregarte mi corazón, te amo demasiado- le dije a adrian mientras me acercaba para besarlo profundamente hasta que unas voces llamaron nuestra atención.

-así que como están los futuros padres, ¿contentos?- dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

-diablos, ¿Dónde está Seth? para patear ese trasero suyo cubierto por sus jeans de diseñador, es un chismoso nato, no pudo resistir el decirlo- murmuro adrian con una sonrisa mientras recibía felicitaciones de los chicos, claro ellos suponiendo que el bebe era de adrian y la verdad yo no los iba a contradecir, para mi Edward estaba más que enterrado y muerto para mí.

-hay sabes que me quieres tanto como para no matarme además es una buena noticia el que vayas a ser padre al fin después de no sé cuantas chicas, y lo mejor que con la chica de tu vida la chica correcta- dijo Seth con una sonrisa.

-claro, gracias a dios que me puso a la chica correcta en mi camino, sin ella estaría perdido- dijo adrian a Seth, pro los demás le comenzaron a hacer ruiditos de besos, yo solo tenía una sonrisa ante la aceptación de mi embarazo.

-dios cuanto ha cambiado nuestro mujeriego y sexy adrian- dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

-si los siento chicas, ya no estoy disponible- dijo adrian con una sonrisa presumida.

-na, ni que fueras el único chico buenote que está aquí en las vegas- dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

Después de unas horas más de ensayos y repasos de los paso, nos fuimos a casa de adrian ya que Alice dijo algo de una organización masiva en mis casa y dijo que no quería que interfiriéramos, dijo algo así también en su mensaje como que mis hijas estaba con ella y que no me preocupara más que de venir a mi casa puntualmente a las 7 pm por nos qué cosa, con tal de que al final no me dijo nada mas que no me apareciera en mi casa hasta esa hora, ha, y eso si arreglada aunque no se que estaba planeado la malvada de mi amiga y tía de mis hijas.

-así que ahora dependemos de que va a hacer la malvada de Alice- dijo adrian mientras se quitaba la camiseta haciendo que me deleite la mirada.

-pues si, ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño juntos?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-claro muñeca, eh pensado en tu delicioso cuerpo todo el dia- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras íbamos hacia el baño y terminamos besándonos desnudos en la tina de baño rodeados de burbujas y aroma a vainilla, claro que disfrute de su toque pero sabi que tenia que apresurarme si queríamos estará tiempo para los planes que tuviera alice, asi que solo tomamos un baño rápido meintras nos tocábamos suavemente y el me robaba besos de ves en cunado, ya a las 7 pm enfrente de mi casa estaba vestida con un vestido rojo pegado a mi cuerpo pero tenia plisado artísticos a lo largo del vestido, era corto hasta la mitad de mis muslos, encima me puse un chaleco de manga corta hecho encaje color negro pero claro mi novio no podía quedarse atrás con sus increíbles jeans negros haciendo que sus piernas parecieran lo mas tentativo del planeta tierra y su camisa de manga larga color negro con detalles en planta, me hacían babear.

-lista para ver lo que haya hecho alice y la razón por la que estemos asi vestdios- me pregunto adiran con una sonrisa.

-claro, vamos- le dije mientras abria la puerta había demasiadas personas que gritaron FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y tomaban fotos.

-Por dios alice, ¿Cómo rayos te enteraste de esto?- le pregunto adrian con una sonrisa.

-tu hermana y yo planeamos esto la semana pasada- dijo alice como si nada mientras abrazaba a adrian.

-¿es tu cumpleaños?- le dije con tono triste ya que al ser la mas importante persona que tenia que saberlo yo ni en cuetna con eso.

-si, pero la verdad no te sientas mal, nunca me gusta festejarlo mucho y creo que mi hermana lo sabia pero pues le gusta sorprenderme, gracias alice- le dijo adrian mientras le regresaba el abrazo a alice.

- me siento mal al enterarme hasta ahorita de tu cumpleaños- le dije con un puchero, me sentía tonta al enterarme hasta ahora.

-no te preocpues bombon el mejor regalo que siempre ma das son tus adictivos y dulces besos, ah y ese increíble sexo que tuvimos un dia antes, uff fue mi regalo creeme- me susurro candentemente en el oído, causando que me sonrojara violentamente.

-oh por dios que le dijiste a la pobre chica que la dejaste asi adirian- dijo Seth con una enorme sonrisa.

-solo cosas que el publico no debe saber y menos tu- le dijo adrian con una sonrisa.

-oh esta bien que no me quieras contrar sobre tu vida sexual, no hay problema solo dilo, se que tuvieron que trabajar muy duro para que diera resultado con este hermoso bebe en camino- dijo Seth como si nada meintras le daba un sorbo a su vaso.

-claro mi vida sexual no te consierne puesto que eres alguien que no puede resistir decir un buen chisme a todos- dijo adrian con un tono alegre meintras tomaba un vaso de la mesa cercana.

-bueno ya que al menos hay muy buenos chicos esta noche, nos vemos tengo que ir a buscar conquistas- dijo Seth meintras se metia entre la gente qu estaba bailando al ritmo de la música.

-vamos a bailar linda, al menos eso es lo que se que nos encanta y te lo tomare como otro regalo mas si bailas sexy conmigo- me dijo al oído mientras me arrastaraba a la pista, comenzó a sonar una canción que amaba.

**(Canción: Daddy Yankee- Tu príncipe)**

Si tú supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo

Quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo.

Mis emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo.

Te veo cerca y la misma vez te siento tan lejos.

Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,

Estuvieras aquí conmigo,

Fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe,

Ser mas allá que un amigo.

Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,

Estuvieras aquí conmigo,

Fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe,

Me muero por estar contigo.

Como es que yo pueda hacerle

Pa decirle que este hombre se muere,

Por tenerla a ella. Quiere y a la vez

No puede contenerse y eso a mí me duele,

Como duele ya.

No hay nada malo malo

Ven dame calor,

Apenas tú puedas ver, todo lo que por ti siento.

Me tienes loco mujer, no digo que no quiero

La cura de mi querer tu eres y no lo sabes.

Mientras escuchaba la canción y la bailaba con mi espalda pegada al pecho de adrian el me susurraba al oído la partes de la canción que sabía que amaba y que de hecho sentía que salían de su corazón.

-bien nena, sé que es mi cumpleaños pero esta noche de hecho quiero hacer algo por ambos- me dijo mientras me llevaba a la sala, que estaba un poco más calmada.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dije con incredulidad mientras lo veía inclinarse a modo de propuesta y lo veía sacar una cajita de terciopelo roja.

-amor sé que es precipitado ya que apenas llevamos casi cuatro meses juntos, pero sé que te amo eres mi vida y tú eres esa princesa que siempre soñé, así que: ¿quisieras casarte conmigo, mi reina hermosa?- dijo adrian con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo cual zafiros y una sonrisa que ilumina mis días cada vez que la veo.

-claro que si, acepto amarte siempre- le dije mientras el se levantaba y me besaba apasionadamente, detrás de nosotros pude oír los gritos de emoción y exclamaciones de sorpresa, entonces pude ver a los amigos de adrian espiando por la puerta, el solo sonrió mientras deslizaba el anillo de platino con un rubí en medio de la argolla, al deslizarla no sé porque afuera de la ventana me pareció ver a Edward con una expresión de tristeza profunda, pero eso no podía ser, porque él ni siquiera sabía donde rayos estábamos a menos que Alice le haya dicho. Al cabo de un rato las personas se empezaron a ir, cuando la casa quedo en paz al fin, mis hijas salieron de su habitación con una sonrisa mientras corrían para abrazarnos, en eso escuche unos aplausos.

-bravo Isabela, todo te salió justo como querías, me tienes a mí, sintiéndome mal por no amarte, luego me presumes a tu nuevo novio en televisión nacional y ahora esto, sigues con tu vida como si nada, casi te creí tu papel de madre soltera pobre y sola, ahora no te veo como nada más que una zorra- me dijo Edward con un tono que destilaba dolor.

-por dios Edward cállate, y no insultes a bella por hacer lo que debía hacer seguir sin ti, porque la verdad no te creas que eres el centro del universo como para que ella te siga deseando desde que la embarázate, supe que eras presuntuoso pero nunca pensé que en realidad fueras tan egoísta- le dijo adrian a Edward con un tono realmente molesto.

-y tu realmente qué papel juegas en la vida de ella, su novio de a mentiras, o tratas de hacer como que perteneces al lado de ellas- dijo Edward con un tono cada vez más molesto.

-soy su prometido y realmente estoy a su lado como tú nunca lo estuviste en los cinco años que ella te necesito realmente- le grito adrian.

-¿y porque crees que ella realmente te ama?- dijo Edward con un tono de malicia.

-porque estoy con ella apoyándola y porque considero a sus hijas como las mías propias, no como otro tipo de personas- dijo adrian con un tono serio, eso fue la bomba que hizo explotar a Edward.

-ELLAS SON MIS HIJAS, YO SOY SU VERDADERO PADRE, TU NUNCA LO SERAS, ¿LO SABEN ELLAS?-grito Edward a adrian quien justo iba a contestar cuando detrás de el se asomaron mis hijas con lagrimas en los ojos.

-papi, ¿adrian no es nuestro papi?- dijo Selena con una voz realmente triste.

-NOS MENTISTE TE ODIO MAMI- dijo Nessie mientras se soltaba a llorar en los brazos de adrian quien se la entrego a Jasper que estaba detrás de adrian conmocionado y Alice con una expresión realmente molesta que auguraba que esto no se terminaba en este momento.

**Hola chicos, siento el haberme tardado tanto pero bueno con el regreso a clases y todo eso pues estuve un poco ocupada pero aquí esta como siempre su esperado capi, bueno aun así me alegro que me siguán muchas personitas silenciosas, espero que a la otras se anime a comentar y así saber qué es lo que les pareció, si fue horrible, genial, estupendo o cosas así, porque con el capi anterior sentí nervios de saber que iban a pensar de mi Lemon escrito así, si les iba a gustar pero bueno espero que luego me comenten sobre eso, muchos besotes a todas las chicas que me agregan a favoritos y a sus alertas, como ven me estoy poniendo las pilas y espero subir un poco más seguido, nos leemos.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñosos….**


	13. 13 No quiero caer en pedazos

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor… mío.**

**Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews: Valeria, Patriii Smile, Krisstabella, nany87, Valeria-Isabella-rennesme1994, jane2, La nenita, GAVM, Haruhi, Mariana Cullen Hale, rukianime, nrdyss, ivelita Cullen, Maricoles y Lore Molina gracias por unirse a esta increíble historia espero que les guste; son geniales todas chicas por animarse a darme su opinión. Si falta alguien pues me avisan son todas la chicas que me han enviado reviews hasta ahora así que anímense a mandar sus opiniones, no muerdo, bueno no mucho ;-)**

**13.- No quiero caer en pedazos**

**Bella POV**

-Dios mío Edward no puedes evitar ser el centro de atención por un momento, esto ya no solo se trata de mi o de ti, es sobre ellas, las niñas nunca te asociaron con su padre porque nunca estuviste con ella cuando más lo necesitaron, que rayos vienes a reclamar ahora, justo cuando soy feliz con alguien- le dije con una voz dura y fría a Edward, quien seguía respirando entrecortadamente por su furia.

-y mis sentimientos no cuentan eh linda Isabella, ni lo que pienso- dijo Edward con voz sarcástica.

-SABES QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO ME DA IGUAL QUE SIENTAS O QUE PIENSES, LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE ERES UN EGOISTA QUE SOLO SABE ECHAR A PERDER LA VIDA DE LOS DEMAS Y ME DAS LASTIMA, NO TE ACERQUES A MI DE NUEVO NI A MIS HIJAS- le dije con todos los sentimientos que tenía en mi interior ebullendo por él, lo amaba eso lo sabia pero en esta situación no nada más era yo la que estaba de por medio aquí mis hijas y mi futuro bebe eran los que más importaban y no los lastimaría más de lo que él ya lo había hecho. Sentí como mis lagrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas mientras sentía como lo poco que había logrado construir con mis hijas se venía abajo por culpa de Edward; mi corazón dolía como nunca la había hecho ni siquiera cuando mis padres me dieron la espalda, por la simple razón de que mi corazón no quería dejar ir el amor que sentía por Edward a pesar de todos los problemas que ahora estaba teniendo por él.

-Bella, amor por dios no le des el poder de obtener tus preciosas lagrimas a ese patán, por favor hermosa estoy aquí para ti- me dijo Adrian con voz suave mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos y yo me sentí como niña de nuevo entre los brazos de un hombre al cual amaba, sentí mis ardientes lagrimas quemar el frio que sentía por dentro de mi corazón rompiéndose por el estúpido de Edward, y esa calidez que emanaban mis lagrimas al mismo tiempo remplazaban las cicatrices de mi antiguo amor por los sentimientos que emanaba el corazón de mi querido adrian, dolía el ahora sentir como nuestros corazones de una manera se enlazaban de una manera intrincada sin dejar rastro alguno de duda, solo del enorme amor que nos profesábamos.

-Te amo adrian, como nunca ame a nadie, me siento fuerte a tu lado como mujer y mas como madre; eso solo lo puede hacer un hombre como tú y cada noche doy gracias a dios por ponerme enfrente a un hombre tan increíble como tu- le dije al cabo de un rato con voz ya mas recuperada mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo y unía nuestros labios en un beso lleno de dulzura solo como el sabia hacerlo, dejándome sin aire, con mis pensamientos difusos y mi corazón latiendo como loco.

-Preciosa me haces sentir insignificante a tu lado, siento que no merezco que alguien como tú me ame de esa manera pero al igual que tu le agradezco a la vida de que una mujer hermosa y fuerte como tu decida estar con alguien como yo; eres mi universo completo… por dios mujer eres mi todo de eso no tienes que tener la mínima duda- me dijo adrian con voz completamente de adoración y sus ojos azules resplandeciendo como el si la luz de luna iluminara el azul de sus pupilas.

-y por eso te amo, dices precisamente lo que me hace volver a levantarme si caigo y tu eres mi razón para mantenerme fuerte junto con nuestras hermosas hijas- le dije con todo el corazón porque desde hacía un tiempo las niñas le decían a adrian papa y para mí eso significo mucho al igual que para él, ese día se la paso con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo por mi parte me la pase feliz pero porque las niñas habían aceptado muy bien a adrian.

-bueno amor, sabes que me gustaría seguir hablando pero sabes que tenemos que ir con las niñas, para tratar de que entiendan la situación- me dijo adrian mientras me tomaba de la mano para dirigirnos a la sala donde estaban las niñas con Jasper, el les contaba algún cuento sobre vaqueros y ladrones.

-Hola mis princesas, ¿Cómo se la pasan con el tío Jasper?- dijo adrian con voz alegre mientras se sentaba al lado de Selena.

-Bien- dijo Selena con la voz desanimada.

-bueno chicos me voy con Alice, nos vemos- dijo Jasper con voz suave antes de salir y dejarnos con las niñas.

-Bueno niñas ahora les explicaremos algo muy importante así que traten de escuchar a mami aunque se sientan mal, saben que ella las ama mucho e hizo lo que hizo porque las quiere- dijo adrian mientras Selena se acomodaba en su regazo y Nessie a su costado.

-Mis niñas, yo no quise que su padre las conociera porque yo era muy joven cuando supe que las iba a tener a ustedes, para mí fue una alegría saber que iban a venir a mi vida aunque tenía miedo porque no sabía qué hacer al estar muy joven, mis padres o sea sus abuelos se molestaron conmigo porque ellos pensaron que era muy joven para eso así que hicieron que me fuera para que viera lo difícil que era tener hijos, así fue como comencé a vivir con sus abuelitas- les dije lo que pude omitiendo algunas cosas complicadas de todo este embrollo.

-¿entonces no querías a nuestro papi?- dijo Nessie con ojos llorosos.

-Mi amor, no es que no lo amara pero aun no sabíamos que íbamos a hacer ya que yo no sabía donde vivía el, para decirles de ustedes corazones y luego me lo encontré en el trabajo, pero no lo deje que las conociera porque tenía miedo aun, y de hecho aun lo siento mis niñas, quiero que ustedes estén bien, pero su padre no lo conocía mucho como para confiar en él, así que cuando insistió en verlas fue cuando nos tuvimos que venir aquí, y aquí estamos ahora con adrian- les dije con una voz suave.

-bueno mami, sabemos que nos quieres y nosotros amamos a nuestra familia, adrian para nosotros será nuestro papi, pero nos asusto que nuestro otro papa te gritara, no debió hacer eso, ¿Por qué te grito?- dijo Selena con pequeñas lagrimas corriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-corazón aun no te puedo decir porque son cosas de adultos y son complicadas pero su padre lo hizo porque se siente triste eso es todo, no crean que no las quiere solo que aun no arreglamos muchos problemas que tenemos, pero les prometo que tratare de hacerlo pronto para que no vuelva a pasar- les dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarlas, ellas me dieron besos en las mejillas.

-Bueno mis princesas a dormir porque deben estar lindas para mañana ir a la escuela- dijo adrian mientras las tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta sus cuartos.

-pero no tenemos sueño- dijo Nessie mientras soltaba un bostezo, que hizo a adrian soltar una carcajada.

-Claro linda, a dormir princesa- le dijo a Nessie mientras me entrega a Selena para que yo la llevara a dormir.

-Mama me alegro que ahora tengamos un papa tan genial, adrian es divertido- me dijo Selena antes de darme un abrazo, no pude evitar sonreír ante que ellas hayan comprendido un poco todo este tema, le puse su pijama y la arrope en su camita.

Al ir a mi habitación sentí como toda la presión de esta situación me trajo, sacándome más lagrimas silenciosas, sentí las manos de adrian abrazarme desde atrás apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo causándome estremecimientos de placer causando que me olvidara del momento y del tiempo en el que estábamos, solo existían sus manos y su cálido cuerpo contra el mío; sus labios rozando mi cuello sin dar tregua a mi cuerpo con tanto bombardeo de sensaciones, sacándome un gemido de lo más profundo de mi ser, logrando que me sintiera mejor.

-ADVERTENCIA: chicas para las que no les gustan las escenitas subidas de tono pues pondré una señal donde se acabe el Lemon, y para las que nos deleita leerlos que lo disfruten: D

-Mi hermosa princesa esta noche es solo para ti y por ti- dijo adrian con voz grave en mi odio, deleitándose con mi lóbulo sacándome respiraciones entrecortadas mientras sentía como él me tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos alzándome y colocándome con cuidado sobre la cama, sus manos ansiosas removieron mi ropa con deleite cuando cada prenda se esfumaba de mi cuerpo dejándome ante el desnuda, sacando de el un gemido solo con el verme.

-y bueno harás algo o solo te quedaras ahí viendo- le dije con una sonrisa sabia que el reaccionaria.

-claro que hare algo muñeca, te sacare gemidos con mi nombre- me dijo mientras comenzaba besando lo largo de mis piernas empezando con mi tobillo y ahí fue subiendo lentamente dejando un rastro de sus besos dejándome las sensaciones de temperaturas que me causaba, contuve el aliento cuando sentí como su lengua trazaba dibujos en mis muslos, si darme tiempo de sacar el aire contenido sentí como su lengua se deslizaba por mis labios brillantes de deseo, traviesamente tentaba a mi cuerpo solo rozando con la punta de su lengua mi clítoris, todo en mi reaccionaba ante su habilidoso toque mis manos cobraron vida propia deslizándose por mi vientre hasta sentir el cabello de adrian mis manos lo acercaron mas a mí, indicándole que ansiaba mas, el correspondió a mi mensaje con movimientos frenéticos contra mi hinchado clítoris causándome temblores involuntarios.

-eres demasiado hermosa tanto que duele verte en todo tu esplendor como este momento pareces una Diosa- me dijo adrian mientras sus manos se seguían deslizando sobre mi cuerpo y su boca volvía a mi centro, con unas caricias más de su lengua me corrí violentamente en su boca.

-¡ADRIAN!- solté un fuerte gemido que hizo que mi espalda se arqueara, el mientras tanto se acomodaba entre mis piernas y sus manos se posaban en mi cintura sosteniéndome en la posición arqueada de mi espalda mientras yo aun seguía en el paraíso orgásmico, el se deleitaba con mi cuerpo besando el espacio entre mis senos para pasar a degustar mis pezones erectos por el deseo que corría como lava por mi cuerpo ardiente, sin siquiera dejar que la bruma de mi anterior orgasmo entro en mi con una sola estocada.

-mmmm…dios eres mi dios en la cama Adrian, mas dale mas- dije incoherentemente mientras mi cuerpo colmado de placer hablaba por mi y sacaba esa parte malvada y hambrienta de sexo con este hombre.

-con gusto preciosa, amo sentirte a mi alrededor como me envuelves perfectamente como si fuéramos uno solo- dijo adrian con voz contenida mientras entraba en mi con más fuerza y rapidez llevándome a rozar ese dulce nirvana del orgasmo.

-mmmm… casi llego… mas adrian hazme sentir más por favor- le dije con una voz que tenia mas de gemido, mientras mis manos se aferraban a su espalda.

-Isabella siempre serás una chica demasiado perfecta para mi, eres mi vida- me dijo adrian mientras se deslizaba con más frecuencia y fuerza causando que enredara mis piernas alrededor de sus estrechas caderas, así logrando estocadas más profundas haciéndome que de nuevo mi cuerpo sintiera el orgasmo más intenso que he tenido.

-Adrian te amo- le dije mientras el me acomodaba a su lado, ambos aun recuperando el aire y calmando los acelerados latidos de nuestros corazones.

-y yo te adoro y te necesito como el aire que todos necesitamos- me dijo adrian mientras posaba sus manos en mi cintura y besaba mi cuello cariñosamente, así sentí como el sueño me invadía por completo así entre los cálidos brazos de mi hombre sentí la paz que me había abandonado hacia unas horas.

**Edward POV**

-Dios mío Edward, ¿no puedes parar de cometer idioteces?- me dijo Alice con cara triste mientras me abrazaba.

-Al parecer no, ¿no se al parecer estoy más idiota que de costumbre?- le dije con una sonrisa triste mientras pasaba alrededor de la pequeña cintura de mi hermana mis brazos para regresarle el abrazo.

-bueno si, pero no llores por favor me rompe el corazón verte así, y si querías conquistar a Bella este no era el camino, ahora estas en camino de perder al amor de tu vida y a uno de tus mejores amigos, aunque más importante aun es el conocer a tus hermosas hijas, si sigues cometiendo estupideces y tonterías egoístas perderás esa oportunidad de conocerlas siquiera y si es que aun no las asustaste con lo que paso esta noche, porque déjame decirte que eso de gritarle a su madre no se debió haber visto muy bien para tus hijas- dijo Alice mientras entrabamos en mi auto.

-Si lo sé, solo eche mas leña al fuego pero es que me carcomieron lo celos al saber que uno de mis mejores amigos ahora estaba con mi chica, y eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar de esta manera él como él se las gano mejor que lo que yo trate de hacer- hable más para mi mismo que para Alice sin embargo ella lo tomo como mi respuesta.

-bueno la verdad es que él es una increíble persona tal y como lo eres tu mi querido hermano, pero a diferencia de ti, el hizo sentir a bella cómoda con todo esto mientras tú solo parecías como acosador, el realmente no se actuó diferente trata de ser solo el Edward que ama a bella y el padre amoroso que debes de ser-dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras ponía en la radio una canción de Avril Lavinge y en esa canción ella hablaba sobre que ella estaba enamorada de alguien pero ese alguien la lastimo y que ella no quería caerse en pedazos; eso claro que me recordó a mi hermosa chica de cabello castaño, esa chica hermosa y dulce que yo había herido ya tantas veces y de las formas inimaginables y que aun así ella me seguía amando hasta hace poco, sabía que me lo merecía pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera el idiota más grande de todo el redondo planeta por haber tenido la oportunidad de tener algo tan hermoso como una familia con una chica hermosa a la cual amo y unas hijas preciosas que tenían las belleza de su madre.

-Gracias Alice por no odiarme aun- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella solo soltó una risita suave.

-Edward eres mi hermano eso nada lo va a cambiar, claro que tampoco el hecho que desde siempre haz tenido el complejo de equivocarte demasiadas veces, pero aun así eres mi querido hermanito y no sería buena hermana si no tratara de salvar en algo tu corazón, pero solo te aviso tienes que ser muy bueno reconquistando a bella porque en este momento adrian es el príncipe de tu princesa y ella no está dispuesta a apartarse de el fácilmente así que a partir de este momento tendrás que ser un fuerte y decente hombre no un patán, ¿me escuchas Edward Anthony Cullen?- me dijo mi hermanita menor con una voz autoritaria que infundio valor y algo de cordura a mi nublada mente.

-claro Alice, me esforzare con cada fibra de mi ser, seré ese hombre que merece estar al lado de bella y me ganare de nuevo el derecho de ser padre de unos angelitos como mis hijas, te lo prometo- le dije a Alice con voz firme recordando cómo ser un Cullen y no el patán que había sido estos últimos meses.

-Ese es el Edward que yo conocía no el patán egocéntrico que vi estos meses, gracias por regresar hermanito, de verdad deseo que puedas ser feliz, no te diré que te ayudare en algo con bella ni interferiré en la relación de bella y adrian, el no te mentiré es muy bueno con ella, así que si tu vuelves a ser el cobarde que fuiste antes prefiero que se quede con el que sola de nuevo, ¿me entiendes?- dijo Alice dándome un ultimátum muy sinceramente cruel pero de nuevo sus palabras me enfundaron ese valor que había ignorado últimamente.

-Claro mi querida Alice, a veces pienso que sería de mi sin mi inteligente hermana apoyándome- le dije mientras sonreía realmente de corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo, porque el saber que ahora si haría las cosas como debían de ser y no solamente por una reacción tonta.

-Alice tiempo de irnos- dijo Jasper asomándose en la ventanilla del auto.

-Ok, bueno Edward solo cumple lo que prometiste y serás ese Edward que es fuerte y lucha por lo que quiere- me dijo Alice mientras bajaba del auto, yo la acompañe unos tramos hasta su casa que resultaba estar como a unas 4 casa de la de Bella, a nuestro lado iba Jasper mas silencioso que de costumbre, al llegar a su casa yo me despedí de Alice con un abrazo y con un asentimiento ante la expresión de seriedad de Jasper.

-Edward, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- dijo Jasper con voz seria.

-Ammm… claro si no te molesta- le dije con voz de incredulidad, yo aun lo apreciaba como amigo pero no le hable mucho estos meses porque sabía que lo había lastimado por lo que paso con su hermana que sorprendentemente resulto ser mi misteriosa chica, Bella.

-Bueno Edward no te diré que me alegra lo que hiciste esta noche y que esta excelente ya que tus hijas realmente se asustaron y se confundieron, pero te diré que realmente lo que hiciste esta noche me demostró que en realidad estas dispuesto a amar a mi hermana más de lo que yo pensé y que el que esta noche trataras de luchar así por su amor, fue algo que el Edward que yo conocía hubiera hecho por la chica que ama, así que pues… lo que te quiero decir es que en realidad yo te perdone hace mucho por lo que paso, pero ahora tienes que compensárselo a bella, no diré que ella está muy contenta con esta situación de tenerte rondando por los alrededores, pero sé que si estás aquí es tu ultimo desesperado intento de tratar de recuperarlas, te apoyare en lo que pueda pero no interferiré en algo que ha hecho muy feliz a mis sobrinas y a mi hermanita así que amigo cuentas con mi apoyo de nuevo- dijo un Jasper sonriente mientras me estiraba la mano en forma de saludo, yo le correspondí y chocamos lo hombros en saludo de estilo futbol americano.

-Gracias Jasper, me alegra volver a tenerte de amigo, me dolía pensar que realmente no volveríamos a ser amigos- le dije con una sonrisa desganada.

-no te preocupes ahora por eso, preocúpate por librar la verdadera batalla campal, como se dice en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale; así que esfuérzate y haz lo que esté en tus manos para recuperar esa familia que tú mismo perdiste, hazlo por ellas no por ti, siempre recuérdalo; pero también que si solo lo haces por recuperar tu orgullo herido yo mismo buscare un arma y te asesinare- dijo Jasper con una voz que realmente me hizo sentir miedo.

-claro, y lo hago solo por lo que aun siento por ella y mis hijas, por ganarme de nuevo ese derecho de ser padre de nuevo- le dije con voz seria.

-que bien, entonces mi amigo nos vemos luego- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa mientras desparecía cerrando la puerta.

Esa noche dormí un poco mejor al saber que había recuperado algo, pero perdí mas cosas, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo y unido mi corazón era el saber que tenía el apoyo de tan importantes personas en mi vida, pero esa noche también me persiguió la cara y la voz de bella cuando me grito y sus silenciosas lagrimas pendiendo de sus parpados, me hería el saber que mi estupidez había herido de nuevo a mi preciosa bella y sabía que era un monstro al lastimar a alguien como bella, pero estaba seguro de algo que realmente me esforzare por ganarme de nuevo si quiera el derecho de estar al lado de ella y de mis hijas.

**Adrian POV**

Por la mañana desperté silenciosamente y me escape suavemente del abrazo de bella, acomodándola suavemente en las almohadas; fui hacia la cocina y prepare unos hot cakes y una omelette para bella, una vez listo el desayuno fui hacia las habitaciones de mis princesas, primero de Selena porque sabía que a ella le costaba mas levantarse por la mañana.

-Sele, princesa te tienes que levantar hoy te espera un increíble día- le dije mientras la sacaba entre brazos de la cama ella se apretujo adormilada contra mi pecho colocando sus manitas alrededor de mi cuello, siempre me relajaba el dulce olor a bebe que despedía aun mis niñas, yo ya las consideraba mis hijas propias.

-bueno mi princesa aquí esta su trono y su leche real, trate de despertar mientras tanto, voy a traer a su hermana- le dije a Selena mientras ella tomaba su vasito entrenador con leche en su mano y con la otra aun se restregaba sus ojitos, eso me hizo sonreír y continúe mi camino para despertar a mi otra princesa.

-Mi linda Nessie, hora de despertar, el señor noddles se pondrá de mal humor si no desayuna a tiempo- le dije mientras la cargaba ella se aferro a su peluche mientras yo la llevaba con cuidado a la mesa.

-Papi, queremos leche con chocolate- dijo Nessie con voz aun adormilada mientras sentaba a su osito en otra silla.

-claro preciosa- le dije mientras a su vasito entrenador con leche le agregaba una pequeña cantidad de chocolate en polvo y lo mezclaba bien, cerré la tapa con cuidado y se lo entregue.

-Gracias papi- dijo Nessie mientras se tomaba su leche.

-ahora vuelvo iré a ver como su madre va con su mañana- les dije con una sonrisa, camine a nuestra habitación y ahí vi la perfección hecha mujer, el verla me detuvo en el umbral de la puerta dejándome sin aire como una criatura tan bella y perfecta estaba conmigo, supere mi impacto y avance con silencio a su lado, acerque mis labios a los suyos entreabiertos, el roce de nuestros labios causo un recorrido de deseo por mis venas pero también una cálida sensación alojarse en mi corazón, sus labios pronto respondieron a los míos con una fiereza inesperada mientras ella me atraía a la cama de nuevo.

-Mi amor que buena manera de despertar- le dije con una sonrisa mientras mis labios recorrían su adictivo cuello sacando de ella suspiros de placer.

-Claro mi corazón, bueno hora de despertar- dijo bella mientras se separaba de mí y se estiraba para despertar totalmente.

-vamos mi reina ya está listo el desayuno- le dije mientras la veía como se ponía una bata de satén encima de su desnudes.

-claro, huelo a omelette, amo cuando me consientes- me dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo, nos separamos mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

-Mami, Buenos días- dijo Nessie mas despierta.

-buenos días corazón, ah veo que ya tomaste tu leche como niña grande- dijo bella mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-sí, me lo tome yo solita mami- dijo Nessie mientras le enseñaba su vasito vacio.

-Que bien corazón y tu Selena- pregunto bella con una sonrisa.

-también mami- dijo con voz feliz.

-bueno mi reina aquí esta su desayuno- le dije mientras le ponía su omelette y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-gracias, eres mi salvación- me dijo mientras comenzaba a comer, serví los hot cakes de mis niñas en sus platitos.

-para mis princesas, sus platillos favoritos- les dije mientras terminaba de servir sus desayunos, me prepare unos huevos revueltos y desayunamos entre risas y comentarios graciosos. Así bella y yo nos apresuramos a arreglarnos para vestir a nuestras niñas y así llevarlas a la escuela, ahí claro yo entregue a mis hijas en la escuela.

-Oh adrian cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cuándo aceptaras salir conmigo guapo?- me dijo una de las auxiliares de enfermería que siempre me acosaba al entrar por la mañana, de hecho me exponía su escote siempre abriendo su uniforme unos botones mas debajo de lo que debería llevar en una guardería.

-Ya lo dije señorita yo estoy con Bella la madre de estas pequeñas así que no, la amo y no me agradaría engañarla y menos con alguien como usted- le dije lo más respetuoso que pude mientras salía lo más rápido posible después de haber entregado a mis hijas.

-ah pues que mal, pero no me rendiré como todos los hombre algún día caen- dijo la rubia enfermera mientras yo salía de la guardería. Bella termino de maquillarse en cuanto entre al auto.

-listo, vamos al teatro para ensayar- le dije mientras encendía el auto y conducía por las calles hasta llegar al estacionamiento del teatro, ahí bella y yo caminamos hasta la puerta conversando alegremente y soltando algunas risa mientras íbamos tomados de la mano, yo al mirar hacia el frente vi a Edward esperando en las puertas; me hizo detenerme.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo bella asustada mientras se detenía a mi lado.

-Ammm… el padre de tus hijas nos espera- le dije con voz contenida mientras miraba con seriedad la expresión calmada de Edward.

-Dios mío ese hombre no se cansa- dijo bella mientras soltaba un bufido de frustración.

-debes entenderlo un poco es un padre que aun no conoce a sus hijas- le dije con voz calmada, por en realidad pensaba que él debía conocerlas al menos, pero no obligaría a bella a nada.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno? Es más aun no sé porque todavía lo defiendes después de lo que hizo anoche- me dijo bella molesta.

-no soy bueno bella solo razonable, él como su padre tiene el derecho y lo sabes, aunque me parece bien que mantengas la felicidad de tus hijas ellas merecen al menos conocer quién es su verdadero padre, ¿no crees?- le dije mientras le tomaba entre mis brazos y le daba un suave beso.

-mmmm… bueno es cierto pero que se gane ese derecho de conocerlas no solo porque es su padre- me dijo ella aun un poco molesta.

-está bien- le dije mientras continuábamos nuestro camino cuando llegamos a la puerta, Edward nos detuvo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto Bella? Por favor- le dijo Edward con voz calmada mientras yo lo miraba con desconfianza.

-está bien, de verdad está bien adrian ve con los demás yo iré en un minuto- me dijo bella mientras tomaba mi mano con fuerza indicándome que estaría bien y que no me preocupara, yo solo solté un suspiro y asentí.

-Está bien bella, te espero- le dije mientras empujaba las puertas de cristal y seguía mi camino hasta el teatro donde ya se escuchaban las animadas voces de mis compañeros, al entrar todos se acercaron para saludarme.

-Hola Adrian, ¿y bella?- pregunto un amigo mío.

-Hablando con el padre de las niñas- les dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas.

-¡QUE!- soltaron todos mientras me empezaban a acribillar con preguntas, pero yo solo tenía en mente de que rayos estarían hablando y mi preocupación por bella.

**Hola mis niñas, perdónenme muchísimo se que desaparecí sin razón alguna pero es que me había sentido mal y luego tuve uno de esos meses en los que la escuela te absorbe por completo y no tuve un ratito libre perdónenme de nuevo pero bueno aquí estoy con una recompensa por su ENROME paciencia ante mi horrible tardanza, espero que les guste mucho puse Lemon adrian/bella, un Edward POV y un Adrian POV, así que está muy completito espero de vdd que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, aunque también estuve un poquito distraída porque pues últimamente mi corazoncito pues tiene dueño y ya ven como nos ponemos cuando andamos enamoradas :p, así que jajajajaja ando atontada por mi amor, pero bueno mis niñas aquí está un nuevo cap. y les agradezco a todas ustedes por su apoyo y a mi niño Salvador por mi inspiración 3 espero que les guste mucho mis niñas nos leemos.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñosos para todos…**


	14. 14 Seré de titanio

¡Hola! Aquí está de nuevo su loca autora con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste tanto como cuando yo lo escribí para ustedes, bueno claro los increíbles personajes no me pertenecen son de la total creación de la genial Stephanie Meyer, en este nuevo fic todos son humanos y claro Edward y Alice serán hermanos, Jasper y Bella; y pues Emmett y Rosalie serán hijos únicos de diferentes familias ;-)

**Gracias, amor… mío.**

**Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews: Valeria, Patriii Smile, Krisstabella, nany87, Valeria-Isabella-rennesme1994, jane2, La nenita, GAVM, Haruhi, Mariana Cullen Hale, rukianime, nrdyss, ivelita Cullen, Maricoles, Lore Molina y Mia´s gracias por unirse a esta increíble historia espero que les guste; son geniales todas chicas por animarse a darme su opinión. Si falta alguien pues me avisan son todas la chicas que me han enviado reviews hasta ahora así que anímense a mandar sus opiniones, no muerdo, bueno no mucho ;-) Claro también a todas las chicas que me han puesto en sus favoritos muchísimas gracias sin ustedes está loca historia no sería nada, besotes.**

**14.- Seré de titanio, para que no me vuelvas a romper…**

**Bella POV**

_-¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto Bella? Por favor- le dijo Edward con voz calmada mientras yo lo miraba con desconfianza._

_-está bien, de verdad está bien adrian ve con los demás yo iré en un minuto- le dije a Adrian mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza entre las mías para darle confianza de que si las cosas se salían de control no lo enfrentaría yo sola y el con una cara neutral asentía, sabia cuanto le dolía el que yo aun me viera afectada tan profundamente por Edward como siempre me pasaba cada vez que lo veía o cruzaba palabras con el…_

-Bueno si ya te despediste podemos hablar como adultos civilizados esta vez- dijo Edward con voz demasiado serena, me parecía ese tipo de calma que viene antes de una calamidad, eso me hacía sospechar de él, más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-por dios eres el menos indicado para hablar de civilización en una conversación Edward, ¿Qué quieres? Dilo ya, no tengo la suficiente paciencia en este momento y me estas quitando tiempo en mi trabajo- le dije con tono sarcástico, mientras golpeaba mi pie contra el piso en gesto de impaciencia.

-Ya ok, ok, lo siento solo que aun me duele el hecho de que el conozca a mis hijas mejor que yo que soy su padre, y no lo estoy reclamando solo que es difícil para mí- dijo Edward mientras arrugaba su ceño en busca de las palabras correctas, aunque también se veía que le estaba costando mucho trabajo decirlo.

-Porque tu quisiste Edward no fue porque él te quitara algo porque realmente nunca fui tuya, nada de lo anterior que tuvimos fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tengas el derecho de anhelar algo que nunca fue tuyo, y si hablas de cosas difíciles como crees que fue para mí el criar a mis hijas sola y trabajando en lo que sabes que trabaje, tú crees que fue sencillo en algún momento de mi vida tener que trabajar en algo que muchas personas toma como deshonroso trabajar y por esa razón tener que ocultar en lo que verdaderamente trabaje y solo para proteger a mis hijas de la sociedad que juzga indiscriminadamente a las madres solteras y sus razones para estar sola con dos hijas- le dije con el ceño fruncido mientras recordaba esos días en los que fueron demasiado duros para mí ya que incluso yo me consideraba sucia o deshonrosa por trabajar de bailarina exótica para mantener a mis hijas.

-Es verdad lo siento mucho por todo Bella, si pudiera regresar el tiempo y encontrarte a tiempo para ahorrarte tanto sufrimiento lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo un minuto- dijo Edward con una voz seria y sin titubeos cosa que me hizo quedarme sin palabras por unos momentos.

-…-no dije nada por como unos 5 minutos y Edward solo me observaba con preocupación cada vez más creciente cada segundo que pasaba sin decir palabra alguna y solo inmersa en mis reflexiones.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? BELLA- su grito y sus manos aferradas a los lados de mis brazos me hicieron regresar en mi misma.

-Perdón…, solo que realmente me quede pensando hubieras renunciado a todo por ellas, por mi; solo por estar con nosotras…- le dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

-claro Bella, ellas son mis hijas no importa nada mas, que me hubiera costado adaptarme a ser padre claro que sí pero ahora lo hago con gusto, por esa razón quise venir para hablar contigo, digamos que mi hermana casi me dio la regañina que mi madre debió haberme dado si hubiera visto todo el caos que he creado por mis caprichos egoístas de tenerte todavía a mi lado, y decidí ya no pedirte nada más de lo que tu estés dispuesta, solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocer a las niñas de entablar una relación con ellas como una persona cercana a ella ya si no su padre como ella se siente con Adrian si como alguien que lleguen a conocer, por favor te lo pido bella- me dijo Edward con una cara y un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la sinceridad de sus palabras, yo sabía que si Edward hablaba de esa manera el no dejaría de cumplir con lo que él había dicho.

-…Emmm es que no es que no quiera que las conozcas pero aun no se de que manera las afectaría el conocerte, no sé si me entiendes Edward- le dije con voz firme porque ese era mi verdadero miedo.

-claro es obvio que te preocupes por ellas, pero bella debes de saber que ellas son mis hijas yo no las dañaría de manera intencional y lo sabes, si lo de ayer las lastimo les pediré disculpas a ti y a ellas de todas las maneras e idiomas que conozca porque mi madre me asesinaría si no demostrara la educación que ella me inculco, así que por favor te lo pido bella- dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa amable y un tono alegre.

-Bueno y ¿qué sugieres que hagamos para que pases tiempo con ellas?- le dije con uno tono ya más relajado pero aun no bajaba mi guardia del todo.

-Podría pasar tiempo con ellas los fines de semana, claro ellas se quedarían conmigo viernes, sábado y domingos y te las regresaría el domingo en la noche, no es que me agrade mucho esta situación pero como tú y adrian trabajan todos los días y yo también solo tengo disponibles esos días ya que tengo disponibilidad de trabajar en casa esos días, y si lo que te preocupa es que yo este solo con ellas puede estar Alice o Jasper conmigo esos días para que tengas las certera confianza de que solo quiero conocer a mis hijas no quitárselas a su madre, se ve que ellas te quieren mucho de eso no lo dudo ni tampoco Adrian por eso decidí ya no hacer actos de egoísmo Infantil tratando de que sientas algo por mí que no existe, así que bella no se que pienses sobre esto- me dijo Edward con una mirada de duda en sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, parecía que de verdad hubiera hecho un verdadero plan para todo esto.

-La verdad no estoy segura Edward esto es demasiado apresurado, ¿No me podrías dar unos días para pensarlo?- le dije con un gesto de duda mientras me mordía mi labio tratando de pensar si esto era lo correcto.

-claro no hay problema y sobre los asuntos legales ya me encargue, ten en este documento se especifica todo lo del tiempo compartido con ellas, y que estoy restringido a hacer algo en contra de ellas o de tu pareja y principalmente contra ti, si no pues iré a la cárcel- me dijo con una tranquilidad inquietante, mientras me entregaba una carpeta con unos documentos con una lista de especificaciones legales y cosas por el estilo.

-Cuando hiciste todo esto, parece que realmente te esforzaste en demostrarme que solo quieres conocerlas- le dije con sarcasmo, porque no podía creer que el Edward egoísta y desobligado haría esto por sí solo.

-lo hago, realmente estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en demostrarte que ya no intentare nada mas contigo a menos que tu lo quieras pero no lo veo probable así que por ahora solo quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible con ellas ya que me perdí casi 6 años de su vida y no me quiero perder ni un segundo más; para que no tengas duda tampoco de la autenticidad del documento arriba de ellos viene el nombre del abogado, la dirección y teléfono de su oficina, me hizo el documento rápido porque estuve entablando todos los detalles con el anoche y él me envió el documento terminado esta mañana por fax- me dijo él, mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y contestaba con una sonrisa.

-Está bien revisare los detalles en cuanto llegue a casa, ¿está bien Edward?- le dije con voz neutra, mientras ponía la carpeta en mi bolso.

-Espera un minuto… perdón por contestar era urgente- me dijo Edward con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro.

-no te preocupes, entonces estás de acuerdo con que lo reviste esta noche y mañana te diga sobre lo que piense del documento- le dije con voz nerviosa.

-Claro, si estás de acuerdo con todo firma al final yo ya lo he hecho, bueno bella que tengas buen día nos vemos- dijo Edward mientras se despedía con una sonrisa que me dejo en mi lugar un momento, mientras lo veía correr apresurado a su auto lujoso y se iba a su destino.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- Me pregunto una voz conocida, hasta que vi sus ojos azules mirarme con preocupación recordé que Adrian era el que me miraba preocupado ahora; por esta razón era que odiaba a ese hombre propietario de esos ojos verdes que mi hipnotizaban tal cual una cobra a su presa, y esa sonrisa capaz de detener mi corazón por momentos que me parecían interminables.

-S…Si, solo que no se me quede en blanco por un momento- le dije con palabras torpes saliendo de mi boca mientras mi corazón trataba de recuperar su marcha normal. Incluso mi corazón me traicionaba reaccionando a la sola presencia del padre de mis hijas.

-¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿Qué quería?- me pregunto Adrian con cara de preocupación, mientras entrabamos al teatro, como las palabras aun no salían normalmente de mi, le entregue los papeles. El apresuradamente leyó y solo vi una expresión neutral en su rostro por lo general sonriente.

-Entonces, ¿realmente va a tomar su responsabilidad después de años?- me pregunto Adrian mientras tomaba mi mano para detenerme poco antes de entrar a la sala principal de ensayos, estaba segura que lo hacía porque aun me notaba demasiado ausente.

-Sí, pero la verdad no es que me preocupe solo que realmente no sé cómo lidiar con esto, siempre fui yo quien cuido de ellas, supongo que me acostumbre a tomar la responsabilidad yo sola y ahora con el aquí pues hace que mis pensamientos sean poco claros- le dije a Adrian aunque sonó que estaba hablando mas conmigo misma que con él, aunque en ese momento me di cuenta que el decirle a Adrian que Edward me afectaba de esa manera fue un error.

-Lo entiendo Bella, no te preocupes lo bueno es que ahora entendió que debe hacerse cargo de lo que le corresponde y que él lo quiso así- me dijo Adrian mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, causándome que sintiera remordimiento dentro de mí por dejar que un hombre que me lastimo tantas veces dejara que ocupara un espacio en mi corazón si ahora que tengo a Adrian a mi lado debería de amar solo a Adrian, o ¿será que el corazón pueda amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

-No llores Bella, estoy aquí para ti mi hermosa Princesa, te amo y siempre estaré apoyándote no importa que pase- Dijo adrian con una sonrisa amable y sus ojos brillando cual agua cristalina limpiando mis miedos mientras sus suaves labios poseían los míos con un desliz desesperadamente suave, sacando de mi un suspiro, mis manos se deslizaron de su pecho hasta llegar detrás de su cuello donde enrede mis dedos entre las sedosas hebras de su cabello rubio mientras yo misma aumentaba el nivel del beso, no sé porque pero necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de mí y así asegurar que mis sentimientos por el no habían cambiado solo porque Edward estuviera aquí.

-Eh chicos, dejen de destilar pasión hasta acá se siente el calor, tenemos que practicar para el siguiente show- dijo Seth con una enorme sonrisa mientras asomaba su cabeza detrás de la puerta.

-Emmm… claro, vamos Adrian- le dije componiendo mi mejor sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de su mano para ir tomados de la mano hacia nuestro lugar de prácticas.

**Adrian POV**

-Claro Bella…- le dije con voz neutra, mientras me dejaba guiar por su pequeña y suave mano, en este momento solo pasaba por mi mente el hecho de que las niñas al fin conocerían a Edward, bueno lo conocerían oficialmente como su padre biológico, pero mi preocupación era el estrés que esto podía causarle a Bella y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo bajo estrés ya que ahora estaba embarazada, pero claro que también mis pequeñas princesas, como podían reaccionar ante esta situación, ¡Por dios! Como le aclaras a niñas de años que el padre que ellas conocen no lo es si no que son hijas de un padre que no sabía de ellas. Y yo la verdad no quería lastimarlas diciéndoles que yo no soy su padre, aunque creo que también soy egoísta por pensar así…probablemente yo soy el que no quiere que se alejen de mi.

-Tierra hablando a Adrian- exclamo una voz suave con tono feliz en mi oído, al levantar mis ojos de la nada vi los ojos café avellana de Bella mirarme, al mirarla de esta manera casi me parecía un ángel, un hermoso ángel que se aparecía frente a mí.

-Lo siento, estaba atrapado pensando en…cosas- le dije a bella componiendo mi mejor sonrisa, mientras volvía a tomar el ritmo del baile al que tenia que prestar atención por lo exigente de este baile si no lo practicaba de manera correcta podía lastimarme.

0-o-0-o

-Adrian, ¿estás bien?, desde que te dije lo de Edward has estado un poco ausente- me dijo bella con voz preocupada y con sus hermosos ojos brillando de preocupación por mí, eso amaba de mi linda princesa ella siempre tenía ese corazón de oro para mi… o tal vez para con Edward también…, NO Esos son celos, diablos que esta pasándome…

-Sí, amor solo que tú me haces esto preciosa, que me vaya de este planeta y fantasear contigo sobre lo hermosa que eres desnuda y solo a mi disposición sexy princesa- le susurre suavemente en su oído mientras dejaba que mis labios rozaran muy superficialmente su lóbulo causando que ella retuviera la respiración y soltando de repente un suspiro-gemido muy sexy para mi…

-¡Dios adrian! No hagas eso, me harás morir de calentones algún día de estos- me dijo bella con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro mientras se volteaba a darme un suave beso y presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, haciendo que muchas partes de mi reaccionaran ante su calor, su olor, sus suavidad, la forma en la su sus manos se movían sobre mi pecho, la forma en la que sus labios se deslizaban sobre mi cuello de manera vampiresa que me volvía loco, dejándome mordiditas ligeras a través de sus besos, de repente su lengua traviesa se detuvo en mi manzana de Adán y comenzó a hacer recorridos sobre ella que me hicieron casi perder la razón y tomarla ahí mismo en la calle, si porque estábamos en el estacionamiento del teatro.

-Bella si no te detienes terminare por tomarte completa y solo para mí en el asiento trasero del auto…- le dije entre dientes mientras ella detenía esos movimientos de lengua sobre mi piel tan hipnotizante.

-Mmmm…por mí no estaría mal- me dijo bella con un puchero adorable en los labios, haciéndome que me agachara para alcanzar esos dulces y rellenos labios, la bese de nuevo mas fieramente que otras veces, mientras al separarme de sus labios les daba una pequeña mordida sacando de ella un gemido audible.

-Pequeña bella, tenemos que ir a casa de verdad no quisiera hacerte el amor y que alguien pueda verte desnuda, esa visión espero solo tenerla para mi, claro si me lo permite mi reina- le dije con una sonrisa de lado mientras le abría la puerta a bella, ella con un suspiro resignado se subió al auto.

-No es justo adrian siempre haces trampa, sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa miradita tuya ni a esa hermosa sonrisa que pones, te aprovechas de mi debilidad de embarazada- me dijo bella con una sonrisa mientras le cambiaba de estación al radio hasta que encontró una canción que hizo que bella comenzara a cantar con esa vocecita tan hermosa que tiene.

**(1*)Tú gritas fuerte **

**Pero no puedo oír una palabra de lo que dices **

**Hablo en voz alta sin decir mucho **

**Me criticas pero todo es solo un bloque de deshonra **

**Me disparas pero me levanto**

**Me disparas pero no caeré **

**Yo soy de titanio **

**Me disparas pero no caeré **

**Yo soy de titanio**

-Me encanta esa canción, creo que David Guetta está dispuesto a dejarme toda la semana tatareando esa canción jajaja- le dije a Bella mientras ella sonreía al escuchar esa canción.

-Yo creo simplemente que esa canción es hermosa, y mas con la voz de Sia, es una de mis cantantes favoritas- me dijo bella mientras llegábamos a casa, antes siquiera de que terminar de estacionar el auto las niñas ya estaban en la puerta esperándonos con una sonrisa en sus pequeños rostros, mientras miraban como su madre se acercaban a ellas, Selena inmediatamente se fue a los brazos de bella, pero Nessie se acerco corriendo a mi lado mientras estiraba sus pequeños brazos rechonchitos de bebe.

-Hola linda Nessie, ¿Cómo ha estado mi princesa?- le dije mientras la cargaba con cuidado y la acercaba a mí de manera que ella me tenia apresado entre sus bracitos y con su rizado cabello dorado en mi cara, atrayendo hacia mi ese dulce aroma de mi niña.

-Muy bien papi, el tío Jasper nos enseño a dibujar vacas, aunque a tía Alice le salieron como perros con machas, fue muy divertido- me dijo ella soltando risitas mientras me contaba muy emocionada como había podido hacer el dibujo muy bonito, me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de pedirme que la bajara para que fuera a buscar el dibujillo.

-Hola Jasper, ¿cómo se portaron las niñas mientras veníamos?- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón donde estaba el viendo el televisor.

-pues bien, déjame decirte que esas niñas tienen el doble de energía que Alice cuando va de compras, por eso Alice se lleva tan bien con ellas son como pequeñas Alice, me imagino que saco eso de los genes Cullen, dios como negarlo- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé recuerdo que la pequeña Alice siempre fue así, pero cambiando de tema qué opinas de que ahora Edward quiera pasar tiempo con las niñas- le dije yendo directo al tema.

-Pues creo que es bueno, viéndolo desde cualquier punto de vista es bueno que él las conozca y ellas también que conozcan a su padre, digo uno siempre necesita saber quiénes son sus padres, y el hecho de que el haya decidido esto, quiere decir que ya se rindió a tomar el amor de bella por la fuerza, y dejo eso de lado, ahora solo quiere conocer a sus hijas- dijo Jasper mientras con una sonrisa se levantaba.

-pero no crees que es un poco tarde para eso- le dije con escepticismo.

-pues la verdad no, nunca es tarde para conocer a tu familia, y aparte de que Edward siempre fue de desarrollo de ideas lentas, así que es normal en el- dijo Jasper soltando una carcajada, yo tampoco lo puede evitar porque sabía que ambos recordábamos todo lo que paso Edward por culpa de ese mal habito de Edward de no reaccionar rápido ante ciertas cosas.

- Bueno eso es cierto, Edward es así pero bueno supuse que cambiaria en algo con la edad pero al parecer no- le dije a Jasper con una sonrisa.

-claro que no, bueno chico nos vemos yo me tengo que ir y llevarme a la señorita Alice conmigo, si me disculpa- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa amable mientras escuchaba como Alice se despedía de las niñas y de bella.

-bueno adrian ya nos vamos, te cuidas- me dijo Alice mientras salía por la puerta.

-Mia papi, este es el dibujo que hice- me dijo Nessie mientras me extendía un pedazo de papel con una mancha con mas manchas negras dentro de ella supuse que esta mancha con manchas era la supuesta vaca, este era el arte de mi hija tan adorable.

-muy hermoso Nessie, espero ver más dibujos tuyos preciosa, mientras tanto hay que dormir ya pequeñas- dije mientras cargaba a Nessie y de camino hacia la habitación de las niñas vi como bella estaba batallando para que Selena fuera a dormir, entonces en vez de seguir discutiendo con la pequeña la tome con el otro brazo que tenia libre y la cargue también incluso aunque la pequeña Selena fuera pataleando la llevaría a dormir, al llegar a la habitación puse con cuidado a Nessie en su cama mientras ella se acomodaba para dormir, mientras tanto la pequeña Selena seguía gritando y pataleando porque aun no quería dormir, la puse con cuidado en su cama y casi corrí para cerrar la puerta con cerrojo y apoyarme en ella porque la pequeña Selena inmediatamente fue también hacia la puerta a tratar de abrirla.

-PAPI MALO DEJAME SALIR A JUGAR, NO QUIERO DORMIR AAAAAAAH- grito llorando la pequeña Selena, mientras yo solo esperaba pacientemente a que se le pasara el berrinche, la pequeña me pateo, me golpeaba con sus pequeños puñitos, pero yo seguí firme en mantenerla dentro de su habitación, cuando a los 15 minutos vi que ella no tenía intención de dormirse y que por esa razón mantenía despierta a Nessie, me agache la tome de sus bracitos.

-Selena basta, por favor- le dije con mirada firme y voz seria, nunca la había hablado así por eso supongo que ella se quedo callada con su boquita formando una O y sus ojitos rojos por el llanto.

-tu mami está cansada y tu hermana también necesitan dormir pequeña así que mi princesa te tienes que dormir entiendes corazón- le dije con voz firme pero ya no en forma de regaño.

-Okey papi, pero es que quería seguir jugando con mami- dijo ella con voz aun temblorosa por el llanto.

-sí pero como tu mami tendrá otro bebe, tendrás otro hermanito, ella necesita descansar para que no le pase nada malo a tu hermanito, ¿ayudarías a mama portándote bien pequeña Selena?- le dije con voz amable mientras la acostaba en su cama y la arropaba.

-sip papi- dijo Selena mientras sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse por el sueño, cuando comprobé que amabas estaban dormidas me fui al fin de su habitación con mas cansancio del que creí.

-Adrian gracias por ayudarme con las niñas- me dijo bella quien me esperaba en la cama leyendo un libro.

-de nada hermosa, sabes que lo hago con gusto, pero tu mi hermoso ángel deberías estar ya dormida sabes que no la hace bien al bebe que tu duermas tarde- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me comenzaba a cambiar a mi pijama favorito, mi pantalón de tela de algodón y me gustaba dormir sin camisa así que ese era todo mi pijama. Bella mientras siguió con la mirada en su libro, mientras yo me acostaba en la cama, cuando me estire hacia su lado para apagar la lamparita ella puso el libro en la mesita de noche y se estiro para besarme, haciendo que con ese simple beso empezara a correr fuego por mis venas, activando todo en mi ser, haciendo que olvidara momentáneamente el cansancio, sus manos se deslizaron serpenteantes desde mi pecho hasta detrás de mi cuello para acariciar esa piel sensible detrás de mi cuello que me volvía loco y ella lo sabía.

- Adrian te deseo,(2*) Ya no me sirven las palabras, frases ni onomatopeyas que insinúen como te calientas o como me voy mojando. Ahora, hazme todo eso que tanto dices hacerme en la penumbra de mi alcoba...

Ahora, quema mi piel que tanto ardía, cuando me decías, lo que me harías... Hazme el amor, adrian…

**Bueno chicas ESTOY VIVA jajajajaja, no me fui andaba de parranda xD bueno es que lo que pasa es muchos problemas de diferente índole así que hasta ahora me inspire a escribir al fin el capi, De verdad les pido muchísimas disculpas por no subir en demasiado tiempo chicas, pero bueno me acorde de ustedes dejándoles en mi perfil wallpapers de mi Adrian y otras imágenes por ahí, espero que les hayan gustado mis habilidades editando son horribles pero trate de hacer lo mejor posible para ustedes, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, así me comentan que les pareció, el capi o reclamarme mi ausencia xD lo se están en su derecho :c pero bueno aquí está el capi, y ahí en sus reviews me dicen si quieren el lemmon acidito que les espera en el siguiente capi ;) nos vemos mi queridos seguidores desde donde me lean :D Dejen su amor en los reviews en los idiomas que sean apreciare que me escriban: D ya sea en ingles, español, portugués, francés, ruso, Etc.… con gusto estará leyéndolos.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñosos para todos…**


End file.
